Rosario of Sorrow
by Anime and Games
Summary: Soma Cruz finds himself in a school full of monsters, and one of them is his childhood friend. How will the reincarnated Lord Dracula deal with his new life at Yokai Academy?
1. Childhood Promise and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter one: Childhood Promise and a Vampire

It was a bright and sunny day at the park and a pink haired girl wearing a school uniform, about eight years old, was crying on the playground.

"Are you okay?" A white haired boy wearing a grey jacket and blue jeans, about the same age approached her.

"Nobody wants to play with me." The pink haired girl looked sad and lonely.

"I'll play with you." The white haired boy smiled at her.

"You will?" The pink haired girl cheered up and looked up at the boy.

"Sure, playing by yourself must be lonely." The white haired boy said to her as held out his hand.

"Thank you so much!" The pink haired girl took his hand.

"My name is Soma." Soma smiled at her.

"Mine's Moka" Moka smiled back at Soma.

"Let's meet here and play, every day." Soma said.

"Promise? Moka looked at Soma.

"Cross my heart." Soma smiled.

* * *

Soma and Moka met at the park every day since that promise.

"I really like playing with you, Moka." Soma sat on the swings.

"Same with me." Moka blushed and she sat on he swing beside Soma's

"You know, you're my only friend…well, besides Mina." Soma scratched his cheek.

"Who's Mina?!" Moka snapped.

"She's my friend." Soma looked at Moka. "Are you mad?"

"You're my only friend!" Moka yelled. "I won't share you with anyone!" She hugged Soma; she didn't like the thought of her only friend being taken away from her at all.

"Alright then. Let's make a promise." Soma smiled.

"A promise?" Moka looked at Soma.

"That no matter what happens, or how much friends we have, we'll always be best friends." Soma smiled.

"It's a promise." Moka smiled back.

"Between best friends." Soma nodded.

"Hey Soma." Moka asked nervously. "What do you think about Vampires?"

"They're cool, I guess." Soma smiled. " I had a dream that I was a Vampire once." He sighed. "But I was a scary one…"

Soma remembered who he was in his dream, he was a tall Vampire dressed in black and red with long white hair and blood red eyes. He wore a sorrowful expression.

"I'm a real vampire" Moka looked at Soma.

"No way!" Soma was shocked, Moka looked nothing like the vampires he's seen in the movies "You're still my friend." He calmed down and smiled. "No matter what, you're Moka, my best friend in the world."

"Soma…" Moka was surprised that Soma believed and accepted her, she was very happy. "Thank you so much." She cried tears of joy.

"I'm here for you, through thick and thin!" Soma hugged Moka.

"You're my best friend ever!" Moka hugged Soma back. "I think I'm…in love." She thought to herself."

* * *

A few days passed and Soma had some very sad news for Moka.

"I'm moving away soon." Soma looked down sadly, he tried to stay strong but there was a deep sadness in his voice.

"Y-You can't!" Moka started to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Soma looked at Moka, trying not to cry.

"Can you promise me something?" Moka wiped her tears away and looked at Soma.

"Anything…" Soma looked very sad.

"That if we meet again…we'll get married." Moka blushed. "I really love you."

"I love you too." Soma hugged Moka. " I promise."

"We'll see each other again, right?" Moka asked Soma with tears in her eyes.

"I know we will." Soma tried to smile.

Soma's parents arrived in their car to pick him up.

"I have to go…goodbye, Moka" Soma walked to the car.

"Wait!" Moka pulled Soma closer and kissed him. "That's so you won't forget our promise." She blushed.

"I'll come back for you" Soma blushed. "I promise"

* * *

Eight years passed and Soma was entering high school.

"Damn…" Soma looked the list of high schools "I didn't get into any of the schools I wanted" he sighed. "This sucks…"

"Try this one." A white robed man gave him a new student form that read "Yokai Academy" on the cover. "I'm sure it will be to your liking."

"Umm…thank you?" Soma was confused, but he took the form anyway.

The white robed man walked away.

"Yokai Academy, huh?" Soma sighed, "I'll give it a shot…It sounds allot better than going to Ishiyama…"

"Now that the stage is set." The white robed man smiled from the distance. "We can welcome the Lord of Darkness himself, Dracula into the Yokai Academy."

* * *

Author's Note: This is the second time I pair up a White haired guy with a pink haired girl! I'll be changing some details about Soma's past and his age during Aria of Sorrow, so please bear with me! Next chapter is Soma and Moka's reunion! Did anyone guess what anime Ishiyama is from?


	2. New School and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter Two: New School and a Vampire.

Soma was at the bus station, waiting for the bus to Yokai Academy.

"Well, there's no turning back now." He sighed. "I wonder what kind of school this is?" he thought to himself.

The bus had arrived, driven by a mysterious looking man. "Are you the new student?"

"Yeah." Soma looked at the bus driver. "What a creepy looking guy…" he thought.

"Well, hop on!" The bus driver told Soma.

"R-Right!" Soma stepped on the bus and took a seat.

"My name is Soma Cruz, and I'm fifteen years old. I was going to be a high school student, but my grades aren't really up there….so here I am, on a bus to a school in the middle of nowhere, but hey. Anything's better than going to a school full of thugs, right?" Soma thought.

"Quite the aura you got there." The bus driver felt the immense dark aura that came from Soma.

"Excuse me?" Soma looked at the bus driver like he was insane.

"You better make good use of that power, kid." The bus driver grinned."Yokai is one scary school."

"Umm…ok?" Soma thought. "This guy's insane…" He then heard his phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Soma" Mina talked to Soma through the phone. "Excited for high school?"

"Kinda…" Soma sighed. "I have no idea what to expect."

"Why is your school called Yokai Academy?" Mina asked.

"I guess their school mascot's a monster." Soma joked.

"I'd take this more seriously if I were…." Mina talked but the signal was lost.

"Damn…no signal." Soma sighed as he stepped out of the bus. He saw a red sea, several dead trees and what looked like a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. "A little early for Halloween, don't you think?"

"I'd watch your back if I were you, kid." The bus driver grinned. "It's always Halloween where you're going." He closed the door and drove away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soma thought to himself as the bus driver left.

* * *

Soma walked through the forest to get to the school. He saw crows on the trees and tombstones on the ground.

"I hope I'm going the right way." Soma thought to himself as he walked, but then he sensed something follow him. "Who's there?" He looked back.

"It's just me." An orange bat smiled. " A bat!"

"Did that bat just…?" Soma was confused.

"I'm going to be late!" A pink haired girl rode her bicycle and she accidentally ran Soma over with it, sending them both flying.

"That really hurt." Soma had a small cut on his cheek, he tried to get up, but he felt his hand on something soft.

"Ah…" The pink haired girl felt Soma's hand on her thigh. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just suddenly got all dizzy." She faced him.

"Now where have I seen her before? Soma looked at the pink haired girl and blushed slightly at how pretty she was, but then, when he saw where his hand was, he quickly pulled away. "I-I'm sorry!" He felt some blood drip down his cut.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" The pink haired girl took out her handkerchief. "Wait…I know you…" She said upon getting a closer look Soma's face.

"The feeling's mutual." Soma said. "I must have seen you somewhere." He smiled. "My name's Soma Cruz, nice to meet you."

"Soma?!" The pink haired girl was shocked. "Is that really you?!"

"You know me?" Soma pointed at himself with a confused look on his face.

"It's me, Moka Akashiya!" Moka beamed with joy. "I missed you so much!" she hugged him tightly.

"Moka?" Soma was shocked to see his childhood friend in front of him. " Umm…long time no see." Soma scratched his cheek.

"Oh, Soma!" Moka hugged him tighter. "I'm so happy to see you again!" She started crying tears of joy.

"So am I" Soma hugged her back. "Who would have thought I'd meet you in a place like this?" He smiled at her.

"Your blood…" Moka looked at Soma's cut. "That smell…" The scent of his blood made her feel weak.

"Something wrong?" Soma looked at Moka.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Moka held Soma's cheeks and smiled. "I'm a vampire, remember?" She bit into his neck and drank some of his blood.

"Oh, right." Soma was a little scared but being this close to a girl was something he enjoyed. "So she wasn't joking after all." He thought.

"I'm sorry!" Moka pulled away.

"I-It's ok!" Soma laughed nervously and touched the spot on his neck where Moka had bitten. "It doesn't hurt a bit."

"Are you studying at Yokai Academy, too?" Moka asked Soma.

"Yeah, it's my first year." Soma replied.

"That's great!" Moka smiled. "Mine too!"

"Well would you look at that?" Soma smiled back.

"I have to ask…" Moka blushed nervously. "Do you remember the promise we made?"

"About meeting each other again?" Soma smiled. "Yeah, how could I forget?"

"I mean our other promise" Moka blushed.

"I don't recall, sorry" Soma sighed. "My memory's a little fuzzy"

"What?!" Moka snapped. "What kind of man forgets an important promise he made to a girl?!"

"I'm sorry." Soma smiled nervously.

"It's alright" Moka sighed. "I'll forgive you, since I'm so happy to see you after eight years." She pouted. "But you better remember soon!"

"Right, I'll remember eventually…" Soma took a good look at Moka. " She sure is beautiful…" He thought to himself.

* * *

Soma made his way to class, and as soon as he got in, the girls started staring at him and screaming.

"He's cute!" A girl yelled.

"I love his white hair and his cold eyes!" Another girl added.

"This one's all mine." A blue haired girl smirked.

"Good morning, class! And a welcome to our new students!" The cat eared teacher spoke. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your teacher." Ms. Nekonome smiled.

"The cat ears are a little weird" Soma smiled "But she seems nice enough." He thought to himself.

"As you all know, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters!" Ms. Nekonome told her class.

"Did she just say monsters?!" Soma was shocked.

"Currently, this planet is controlled by humans. So for all of us to survive, we have to learn to coexist with them!" Ms. Nekonome smiled.

"This has to be some kind of joke…" Soma was getting very nervous then he looked at the girls that were staring at him. "If this is true…I'm like a piece of meat to them…literally!"

"On campus, unless it's a special circumstance, you must always remain in your human form! And never ever tell anyone what kind of monster you are!"

"Ishiyama's not sounding so bad now…" Soma thought.

"Bunch of boring rules." A brown haired student with piercings said.

"And you are?"Ms. Nekonome checked the student list. "Ah, Saizo Komiya!"

"I'd just eat any human I see." Saizo stuck his long tongue out.

"Great, I'm seated next to a teenaged Gene Simmons." Soma thought to himself.

"Well, we won't be seeing any humans because of the barrier." Ms. Nekonome smiled. "And any human that does get past it is killed immediately."

"Whatever…" Saizo shrugged.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Moka opened the door.

"Oh, don't worry. It's alright." Ms. Nekonome smiled. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka stood in front of the class and smiled.

The boys in the class started talking to each other.

"What a babe!" One said.

"What I wouldn't do to her!" Another one added.

"Soma it's you! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" Moka spotted Soma and hugged him tightly. Causing the rest of the class to stare at them.

After class, Soma and Moka walked in the hallway with Moka hugging Soma's arm and everyone staring at them.

"Umm…Moka?" Soma smiled nervously. "People are staring at us."

"I don't care!" Moka smiled cheerfully. "I haven't seen you in eight years and I don't want you to leave my sight!"

"That's nice…I guess." Soma blushed at how close he was to Moka. "This has to be some crazy dream…or a really bad reality TV show… I can't be in a school full of monsters!"

"Hey there hottie!" Saizo said to Moka. "Ditch the girly man and hang out with a stud like me."

"Who the hell talks like that?" Soma mumbled and was getting annoyed.

"Sorry" Moka looked annoyed as well "I only hang out with nice guys."

"Nice guys are total pansies!" Saizo laughed. " I guess I'll knock you out so I can have a good time with you!" He raised his arm at Moka.

"Get away from her!" Soma pushed Saizo away from Moka.

"You little punk!" Saizo punched Soma to the ground.

"Damn! That hurt, you asshole!" Soma got up. "Fine, wanna settle this later?"

"I'll beat your ass in an hour! Be there at the forest!" Saizo smirked. "Better write your will, punk!"

A few minutes later, Soma and Moka were on the rook of the academy.

"Why did you do that?" Moka asked Soma. "You could get really hurt!"

"I can't stand it when someone tries to hurt my friends…" Soma looked at Moka.

"That's so sweet!" Moka hugged Soma. " But it's not like I'm totally defenseless."

"Why is that?" Soma looked at Moka curiously.

"Look here." Moka put her hands on her chest.

"W-Where are you telling me to look?!" Soma blushed.

"At the rosary, silly! "Moka smiled. "If I take this off, I change into my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire."

"Your true form?" Soma asked.

"I wear this rosary to seal my powers." Moka answered. "I can't even take it off, myself."

"I don't mind" Soma scratched his cheek and smiled. "Scary or not, you're still my best friend."

"Oh, Soma!" Moka hugged Soma tightly. "You're so wonderful! And…" Moka blushed. "You took my first kiss when we were kids, and another first today."

"And that would be?" Soma asked curiously.

"You were the first person I've ever sucked blood from." Moka blushed and leaned in to bite his neck.

"Woah!" Soma sensed Moka's vampire side and he saw a silver haired Moka with red eyes.

"What's wrong?" Moka looked at Soma.

"It's time for my fight with the biggest ass in school." Soma sighed. "Wish me luck."

Soma went down the stairs and headed to the forest to fight Saizo.

"Wait!" Moka chased after Soma. "I don't want you to get hurt…or worse…."

"He tried to hurt you…" Soma looked at Moka. "I can't let him get away with that…"

"But…!" Moka held Soma's arm.

"I'll be fine." Soma smiled.

* * *

Soma and Moka met Saizo outside the school grounds.

"Brought a girl to help you fight?" Saizo laughed. "What a pansy."

"I should have brought a girl to fight you instead, I'm sure she can beat you." Soma smiled but he felt really nervous inside. "Then I wouldn't have to get my uniform dirty."

"Why you cocky little!" Saizo shifted into his true form, a large creature with muscles, sharp teeth, claws and armor-like skin.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Soma rushed in to punch Saizo.

"Take this you, little shit!" Saizo punched Soma into a nearby tree.

"Is that the best you've got?" Soma got up and kicked Saizo.

"Soma!" Moka cried. "Please stop!"

"You're just begging for more pain!" Saizo punched Soma down and stepped on him.

"Dammit…" Soma was on the ground, bloody and with some broken bones.

"Don't hurt him, Saizo!" Moka stood between Saizo and Soma.

"I'm gonna beat that punk to death!" Saizo pushed Moka aside with great force.

"Moka!" Soma used the last of his strength to run over to Moka and catch her.

"Soma!" Moka looked at Soma.

"I can't let this guy win…if he does…who knows what he'll do to you…" Soma reached to Moka and accidentally pulled off her Rosario. "You're my precious childhood friend…. the one I've liked so much for a long time…" He was struggling to stay up.

Moka cried, she was touched by Soma's words then she saw a glow "My Rosary…it came off!"

A red moon appeared on the sky and bats flew to Moka and her body started to change, parts of her grew in size and her hair became silver and her eyes a dark red.

"What the hell's this?" Saizo saw the change in Moka. "She looks different, and scary!" He was frightened. "That's not the same Moka!

"So you're the one who's awakened me?" The silver haired Moka spoke "Learn your place" She walked towards Saizo.

Soma was unconscious, but upon remembering what Saizo had done to Moka, something in him began to awaken, he felt the rage and hatred growing inside him and he saw an image of a woman burning at the stake and after that he saw Moka getting hit by Saizo. "I will never lose anyone I love…. again!" Soma's eyes started glowing blood red, he then fired three dark fireballs at Saizo.

"What the?!" Saizo was hit.

"T-This immense power!" The silver haired Moka stared at Soma. "Could he be?"

"Pathetic weakling!" Soma spoke in a much colder and deeper sounding voice. "How dare you try to take someone away from me!"

"S-Stay away!" Saizo trembled in fear.

"Beg for your life!" Soma materialized a red colored dark energy blade into his right hand.

"This man…I remember him?" The silver haired Moka stared.

"T-This isn't me…" Soma hesitated. " This guy may be a jerk…but he doesn't deserve to die!" Soma slowly reverted back to normal, but his energy was depleted.

"Please don't kill me!" Saizo begged.

"Relax…I won't." Soma glared at Saizo, his eyes still blood red. "But never hurt Moka again!"

"Right! Anything!" Saizo yelled before passing out.

"Good…" Soma reverted back to his old self and passed out.

"You're finally back with me." The silver haired Moka caught Soma and smiled. "Don't upstage me next time."

Some time later, Soma woke up with his head on Moka's lap.

"What happened?" Soma woke up. "Did I beat him?"

"Soma!" Moka smiled in relief "Thank goodness you're awake!"

"I'm so glad you're not hurt, Moka." Soma smiled at Moka.

Moka smiled at Soma and wiped the blood off his cheek.

"My first day of school and I've already, gotten into a fight and turned into something scary…but most important of all…I met my childhood friend again…the one I've always loved." Soma thought to himself.

"That smell…" Moka caught the scent of Soma's blood. "I'm sorry, I can't resist!"

"Huh?" Soma looked at Moka.

"Sorry, Soma!" Moka bit into Soma's neck and drank his blood.

* * *

At the headmaster's office at the academy, the headmaster was talking to a man in a black suit.

"Did you see what just happened, Mr. Arikado?" The headmaster spoke.

"Yes I did, Mikogami" Arikado replied." That was definitely him…Father's reincarnation" He gave Mikogami a stern look. "We have to prepare for the worst."

Author's note: Second chapter is done! I put a twist on the first fight and showcased some of Soma's powers as Dracula! I gave Soma a witty attitude because of some of his lines from Dawn/Aria of Sorrow and Harmony of Despair. Next chapter, we meet Kurumu Kurono and Genya Arikado! And be sure to check out my other fanfic, The Warrior of Zero!


	3. Love Rival and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter three: Love Rival and a Vampire.

It was morning and Soma had just woken up in his room, as soon as he got up, he started writing a letter.

"Dear Mina, I'm still hanging in there…I've got some good news and some bad news. You probably want to hear the good news first, well, I met my childhood friend again, and I told you about Moka right? The lonely girl I met at the park eight years ago? She's my classmate now; I'm so relieved that she's here…because making new friends seems like a life risking experience here at Yokai Academy. The bad news is I got into a fight, don't worry I won! But…the way I won is really bothering me…"

Soma finished writing his letter to Mina and prepared for his second day as a student at Yokai Academy.

"You know? I'm weirdly comfortable living in a building full of monsters…feels like something I've done before…"Soma thought to himself.

"I wonder what Soma's doing now?" Moka thought to herself as she walked to class.

"It's her!" A male student said.

"She's so hot it should be illegal!" Another student added.

"Good morning Soma!" Moka hugged Soma's arm. "It's so good to see you!"

"G-good morning to you as well, Moka!" Soma smiled nervously.

"Damn! It's the new guy!" The male student growled.

"He may not look like much, but he beat the crap out of that jerk, Saizo Komiya!" The other one added.

"How the hell did that spread so fast? Soma sighed.

"What's with you this morning?" Moka smiled and tugged on Soma's sleeve. "Come on, Let's go!" She held his hand and dragged him to class.

"Now she'd holding his hand! I'm so damn jealous!" The male student yelled.

"Let's get him!" The other one growled.

"Hold it right there!" Saizo held tem both up by their collars. "I can't let you do that." He dropped them and cracked his knuckles.

Oh crap!" Both students yelled simultaneously.

"Soma will be mine!" A blue haired girl stared at Soma and Moka. "I won't let that bitch get in my way!"

"Soma?" Moka said as she walked beside him. "Do you remember yet?"

"Remember what?" Soma looked at Moka.

"The other promise?" Moka blushed.

"Oh, right!" Soma smiled.

"I'm so happy!" Moka beamed with joy.

"I owe you money, right?" Soma took out his wallet. "I don't remember how much, but I think this amount will..."

"You still don't remember!" Moka was getting very angry.

"Then tell me what it was." Soma smiled nervously as Moka got angrier.

"I-I can't do that!" Moka blushed. "It's embarrassing."

"I'll tell you when I remember, okay?" Soma smiled.

"You better!" Moka pouted.

"I'll go on ahead, okay?" Soma said. "See you in class."

"How could our childhood friend forget such an important promise?" The silver haired Moka's voice was heard from the Rosary.

"What do you mean "our"? " Moka asked.

"I'll tell you some other time." The silver haired Moka said.

* * *

Soma decided to take the detour to class, as he walked through the forest, he saw a busty blue haired girl.

"Please help me." The Blue haired girl pleaded.

"Are you alright?" Soma rushed to help the blue haired girl.

"I'm so dizzy…" The blue haired girl held her head and looked up at Soma.

"She's kinda cute…" Soma blushed a little. "Snap out if it!" He thought to himself. "Moka's gonna be furious!"

"I'm sorry." The blue haired girl asked in a seductive tone. "Can you help me please?"

"Yeah…sure of course." Soma helped the blue haired girl up. "Will you be alright?" He asked.

"He's all mine now!" The blue haired girl smirked and she pressed herself up against Soma.

"What the…?!" Soma thought to himself. "It's not that I don't like this… but this is really awkward…"

"What's wrong?" The blue haired girl looked at Soma innocently.

"N-Nothing!" Soma thought to himself. "Crap…I'll just take her to the clinic and leave…"

"Let's go then" The blue haired girl smiled. "Thanks so much." As soon as Soma looked away she smirked. "Just follow me, my future toy."

As Soma and the Blue haired girl walked in the hallway, Moka was standing alone on the roof.

"How could he forget something so important?" Moka said to herself.

* * *

Now, back to Soma at the hallway.

"Sorry for the trouble, Soma" The blue haired girl clung onto Soma.

"No problem." Soma smiled. "Wait…I don't' remember telling you my name."

"Oh, everyone knows about you!" The blue haired girl smiled. "The mysterious new student that beat Saizo."

"Umm…" Soma smiled nervously. "I'm not all that mysterious." He sighed. "How the hell did that spread?"

"Sorry!" An orange bat flew over Soma. "I did that."

"Okay…ignoring the weird talking bat…" Soma sighed and looked at the blue haired girl. "She's cute and all…but for all I know…she can be some kind of spider monster that seduces and eats people." He thought to himself.

"Listen. My name's Kurumu Kurono" Kurumu smiled at Soma. " And we should be really good friends." Kurumu looked into Soma's eyes and tried to hypnotize him.

"Umm…sure?" Soma gave Kurumu a confused look, unaffected by her spell. "She wants to eat me. Doesn't she?"

"Yahoo!" Kurumu hugged Soma. "If I can get someone like him as my slave…" She thought to herself and smirked.

"Damn…she's really aggressive." Soma was nervous.

"Yo!" Saizo walked up to Soma and Kurumu.

"Saizo?" Soma looked confused, he didn't expect the school bully to call out in a friendly tone.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Saizo asked Soma.

"Let's see…Talk to the guy that tried to beat you up on your first day? Or talk to a girl that's really cute but might eat you?" Soma thought to himself before saying to Saizo. "Sure, what's up?"

"Wait!" Kurumu objected. "I won't be ignored!"

"Thanks for the save!" Soma thanked Saizo.

"No problem!" Saizo smiled. "I'd watch out for that Kurumu chick if I were you."

"Why'd you bail me out anyway?" Soma asked. "So what's the deal with her anyway?"

"Because we tough guys have to stick together!" Saizo smiled. "But seriously, I hear she's up to no good."

"You almost wet yourself." Soma thought to himself and sighed. "Let me guess, she's a spider monster that seduces and eats people, right?" He said.

"Nah!" Saizo laughed. "I stole her personal file and it says she's a succubus."

"I'm not gonna ask why you steal girl's files." Soma smiled. "But thanks for the info."

"Anytime!" Saizo thought to himself. "If I stay on his good side, he won't kill me."

"There you are, Soma!" Moka grabbed Soma's arm. "We'll be late for class!"

"R-Right!" Soma smiled at Moka.

"I didn't think you and Saizo would get along so well." Moka smiled.

"Well, once you beat the hell out of him, he's a pretty decent guy…I guess." Soma joked.

"You're such a nice person." Moka smiled at Soma. "Just like before."

"Moka…" Soma blushed.

"Soma…" Moka blushed and stared at his neck. "I'm sorry!" She bit into his neck.

"I can never get used to this…." Soma thought to himself and sighed.

* * *

Soma and Moka made it to class just in time, as homeroom ended; Ms. Nekonome introduced their new history teacher. He was a tall man with black shoulder length hair, pale skin and a pitch-black suit

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new History teacher." Ms. Nekonome smiled.

"Hello class." The history teacher said. "My name is Genya Arikado." Arikado spoke. "Today I'll be teaching you about the Monster World's most famous tyrant."

"Our new teacher is so cool!" A female student blushed.

"First a mysterious new student and now a cute teacher!" Another one blushed. "I'm so lucky!"

"Again with the mysterious crap." Soma thought to himself. "I'm not that kind of guy." He sighed.

"Now, who can tell me who the last reigning Vampire lord was?" Arikado asked the class.

"I can." Moka raised her hand. "It was Dracula, right?"

"Correct." Arikado looked at Moka and was shocked at her appearance. "It can't be…!" He thought to himself as he regained his composure. "He reigned from the year 1094 all the way up to 1999, he was finally defeated for good at the end of the Demon Castle War."

"Why does this sound so familiar…?" Soma thought to himself.

"He's not getting away after class!" Kurumu smirked at Soma.

* * *

Classes had ended and Soma walked out followed by Moka and Kurumu.

"Man, classes seemed much longer today." Soma smiled at Moka. "Wanna hang out with me?"

"S-Sure…" Moka blushed. "Is he asking me out on a date?" She smiled at Soma.

"Glad to hear it." Soma walked closer to Moka and held her hand. "Now's my chance!" He thought to himself. "Don't screw this up, Soma."

"Soma…" Moka blushed as she and Soma held hands.

"Moka…" Soma looked into her eyes.

"This will make him remember for sure!" Moka thought to herself as she puckered her lips and she closed her eyes.

"Sh-She wants to kiss already?!" Soma panicked. "Calm down…you wanted something like this, remember?" He thought to himself, as he got closer, preparing to kiss Moka.

"There you are cutie!" Kurumu waved at Soma from a distance.

"Hello there." Soma greeted Kurumu nervously.

"Soma, who's that?" Moka asked Soma, she was a little irritated.

"She's just a new friend I made today." Soma answered.

"That's right!" Kurumu hugged Soma's arm. "We're really close!" she smirked at Moka. " We hugged all morning."

"W-wait! That's not…" Soma panicked.

"So…you've been with her all morning?" A dark and jealous aura was felt from Moka.

"Y-You've got it all wrong!" Soma tried to calm Moka down.

"You jerk!" Moka ran away.

"Wait!" Soma tried to run after Moka, but he felt something hold his arm.

"Don't go." Kurumu grabbed Soma's arm. "I'll make you mine."

"Now hold on a minute!" Soma objected.

"Don't move." Kurumu smirked and she kissed Soma. "My charm didn't work, so I'll have to enslave him now!"

"W-What's this?!" Soma felt his mind go blank and he saw images of Kurumu.

"Great!" Kurumu smiled. "You're mine now, Soma."

"Of course." Soma said. "What the hell am I doing?" He thought to himself.

* * *

Outside the academy, Moka was sitting down under a tree.

"I can't believe him!" Moka was really angry. "He asks me out right after hugging another girl!"

"Don't be fooled." The silver haired Moka spoke from the Rosario. "That girl's a succubus."

"A Succubus?" Moka asked the Silver haired Moka. "Oh, no! Then that means?!"

"Our Soma's in danger." The silver haired Moka said.

* * *

Back to Soma and Kurumu.

"This way." Kurumu led Soma into the clinic.

"Right behind you." A blank eyed Soma followed Kurumu.

"Hey, Soma." Kurumu blushed as she got into the clinic with Soma. "You're the first person I've ever kissed."

Soma didn't reply. He simply stared at Kurumu with a blank expression.

"Don't move, okay?" Kurumu leaned over Soma.

"This is bad…I have to snap out of it!" Soma tried to move. "Damn! I can't move a muscle!"

"My heart's beating really fast." Kurumu blushed and smiled. "You'll be my first you know."

"I know she's cute and all…but I don't think I wanna get raped!" Soma thought as tried to move his hands.

"Soma, don't run away…" Kurumu leaned in to kiss Soma.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Soma's eyes started glowing a blood red and he felt Kurumu's spell break. "I'm sorry…" He hugged Kurumu as his eyes changed back to normal.

"For what?" Kurumu looked at Soma.

"Let's stop this." Soma said to Kurumu. "I can't do this…the one I love is…" An image of Moka flashed in his mind.

"Impossible! I should have enslaved him!" Kurumu was shocked.

"I have to clear things up with Moka… She looked really hurt when she saw us together…" Soma let go of Kurumu.

"You like her more than me, don't you?!" Kurumu glared at Soma. "Even though I've thrown myself at you! Now I'm really mad!" Bat-like wings sprouted from her back.

"This is bad…if this goes on…I might turn into him again…" Soma remembered what he turned into during his fight with Saizo.

"I'll make you pay for rejecting me!" Kurumu was very angry. She hated being rejected. "If I can't have you, I'll make sure Moka can't either!" Claws grew out of her fingers.

Soma's eyes started glowing blood red again and his right hand started glowing with dark energy. "No, not now! I don't want to kill her!"

"Don't do it!" Moka yelled out as she saw Kurumu attack Soma.

"Moka…" Soma reverted back to his original self.

"Get away from him!" Moka pushed Kurumu out the window. "Run, before she comes back!"

"I won't leave you alone!" Soma stood his ground.

"You're not getting away!" Kurumu wrapped her tail around Soma's neck and flew away.

"Soma!" Moka grabbed onto Soma and ended up being dragged by Kurumu as well.

"Why did I have to play the hero?" Soma tried to break free.

"You're too heavy!" Kurumu struggled under the weight of Soma and Moka. She couldn't handle it anymore and she dropped them.

"That really hurt!" Soma tried to get up.

"Soma! Are you okay?" Moka rushed over to Soma.

"Yeah." Soma smiled. "Kinda."

"Good." Moka smiled. "If she hurt you…I don't know what I would have done."

"Excellent!" Kurumu smirked and extended her claws. "Now I get to kill both of you at once!"

"I'll protect you, Moka." Soma gave Moka a determined look.

"If we don't do something, we're both going to get killed!" Moka said. "My Rosary, please take it off!"

"You just had to get in my way!" Kurumu was flying to Moka and Soma. "I was going to enslave all the boys at school and choose my destined one!"

"I would gladly…sacrifice my life for Moka!" Soma took off Moka's Rosario unknowingly and used himself as a shield. "Go ahead, hate me for rejecting you, kill me…but leave Moka alone!"

"Soma…" Moka blushed, but before she could say anything a light came from her Rosario and dyed the sky red.

"What's that light?!" Kurumu was blinded. "And the sky!"

Moka was transformed into the Silver haired vampire Moka.

"Come down and fight me." The silver haired Moka goaded Kurumu. "If you want to lose that badly."

"I'm not going to lose! For the sake of my race, I can't lose!"

"For the sake of your race?" Soma was shocked.

"That's right! I have to find my destined one out of a large group of men or my race will die out!" Kurumu charged at Moka with her claws.

"So that's why you picked a fight with me?" The silver haired Moka dodged her. "Whatever your reason is…I can't forgive you for trying to steal him from me!"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Soma looked at the silver haired Moka.

"I'll kill you!" Kurumu lunged at the silver haired Moka.

"Big mistake!" The silver haired Moka kicked Kurumu so hard that she went through several trees before stopping.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop, I promise!" A defeated Kurumu apologized.

"I can't forgive you for trying to take him away from me." The silver haired Moka approached Kurumu. "I'm going to tear off your wings and your tail."

"No! Please don't! I'm begging you!" Kurumu was shaking with fear.

"That's enough!" Soma stood in the silver haired Moka's way.

"Get out of my way!" The silver haired Moka glared at Soma. "First she tried to take you from me, and then she tired to kill you, I can't let her get away with that!"

"But…just look at her! She's had enough!" Soma stood his ground. "She didn't do all this out of evil intentions… she did this all for her race, right? She had a messed up way of doing it…but I can tell…she's a good person!"

"You…" Kurumu gazed at Soma.

"Let's forget all about this." Soma smiled at Kurumu. "I'd still like to be friends."

Kurumu blushed she was so touched by Soma's words that she started to cry.

"Just like you and I are, Moka" Soma smiled at the silver haired Moka.

"Just friends?!" The silver haired Moka looked very angry. "You're such an idiot!" she took the Rosario and she slapped Soma so hard that he ended up against a tree several feet away.

"W-What did I do?" a confused Soma passed out.

"You better remember soon!" The silver haired Moka put her Rosario back on.

* * *

The next morning, Soma and Moka were walking to class together.

"So the rosary spoke to you?" Soma asked Moka.

"Yeah, and it told me something weird." Moka answered.

"What did it say?" Soma asked.

"The other me called you "our" childhood friend." Moka looked at Soma. "What does that mean?"

"I don't think the other you likes me very much… Soma sighed. "She really let me have it yesterday." He felt his bruised cheek.

"It's quite the opposite!" Moka smiled at Soma. "She really cares about you."

"Well, anger issues aside…both you and her are my irreplaceable friends." Soma smiled back at Moka.

"Soma…" Moka blushed.

"Moka…" Soma blushed as well and looked at Moka.

"Morning, Soma!" Kurumu greeted Soma with a smile on her face. I baked us some cookies. "She smiled. "Let's eat them together."

"That's nice and all, but why me?" Soma gave Kurumu a confused look.

"Rememeber when I said I was looking for my destined one?" Kurumu blushed. "The person I would love forever?"

Both Soma and Moka nodded.

"Well." Kurumu blushed and looked at Soma. "I've decided that it's you!"

"What?!" Soma was shocked.

"You're kidding!" Moka looked a little angry.

"It's all your fault for risking your life to protect me!" Kurumu pressed herself against Soma. "Now I'm so in love with you!"

"Stay away from him!" Moka pulled Soma away from Kurumu. "Soma is mine!" Moka bit into his neck.

* * *

Some time later, Soma was walking in the hallway.

"That was an ordeal." Soma sighed. "The one school where socializing is more stressful than studies…and I'm in it."

"Excuse me." Arikado called out to Soma.

"Oh, good afternoon Mr. Arikado." Soma bowed politely.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Arikado asked Soma.

"Sure, what is it?" Soma answered.

"I know about your power…the one you can't control." Arikado said.

"How did you know that?" Soma was shocked.

"I sensed it…be careful, Soma." Arikado warned. "That power feeds off negative emotions…if you lose control…you may become something terrifying."

"Something…terrifying…" Soma thought to himself.

"Take this" Arikado handed Soma a silver cross about the size of a sword's hilt with a red jewel at the center with bat wing designs. "You can channel your power through this cross."

"What does it do?" Soma took the cross. "Well, I hope this works." He channeled his powers through the cross and a red energy blade was emitted from the top and three energy spikes out of the other ends of the cross.

"It's called "Unholy Crucifix" use it when you're in danger…" Arikado looked at Soma. "Don't ever turn into the Dark Lord."

"What does that mean?" Soma thought to himself as he deactivated the Unholy Crucifix's blades.

Some time later, at the chairman's office.

"Did he get it?" Mikogami asked Arikado

"Yes… it will help him keep his powers in check" Arikado replied.

"It would be unfortunate if Lord Dracula returns, and without an active Belmont…" Mikogami said.

"If worse comes to worse…I could use this." Arikado held out a red jewel on a silver chain.

"Is that?!" Mikogami was shocked "The Crimson Stone?! How did it survive?"

"I recovered it before Father's castle before it was destroyed." Arikado grasped the jewel. "I can trap his soul here if he returns to his former self."

"But won't you absorb it in the process?" Mikogami asked, he was shocked at Arikado's plan.

"I that happens…I'm sure Akasha's daughter can defeat me." Arikado said grimly.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay! Halloween preparations are really eating my free time! We now know that the silver haired Moka has a past with Soma and it will be revealed in a flashback next chapter! Or if you guys want, a chapter dedicated to the flashback. Soma received a new weapon from Arikado and Kurumu is now part of the harem!, After all the girls are introduced, we will enter the Demon Castle arc of the story! And a new chapter of The Warrior of Zero is coming soon!

Now to answer my reviewers!

Snow199

Thanks for the praise! Stay tuned for more.

Teiki

I'll try not to keep you guys waiting!

Haseo55

Thanks! And yes I did, as well as the sword Alucard wielded at the TGS trailer for the unknown Castlevania game.

Lord Destroyer.

I've read the manga and It was one of the many intentional changes I've made along with Soma's age don't worry, Soma does have a past with the silver haired Moka as well. And Castlevania's Alucard has a direct connection to Rosario + Vampire's Alucard and that will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

ShadowRaider20009

Thank you! Look forward to more chapters In the near future!


	4. Dominance and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter four: Dominance and a Vampire

It was nine years ago; Soma was wandering around in a dark forest.

"I hope Mom and Dad find me soon…" Soma walked deeper into the forest and he saw a castle. "Woah…"

"A human!" One of the servants yelled.

"If we bring him to our master, we'll be rewarded!" Another one added and approached Soma with a predatory gaze.

"S-Stay back!" A frightened Soma looked at the servants.

* * *

Both of the servants caught Soma and took him to their master's throne room.

"Master Issa, we've brought you a fresh human." The first servant held Soma down.

"You're going to get your blood drained by our master." The second servant smirked.

"Let me see." Issa rose from his throne and approached Soma.

"No! I don't want to die!" Soma was shaking in fear, but then he received a vision of a man in black and red attire with white hair, blood red eyes and fangs. "No!" His eyes started glowing blood red and he blasted the two servants away powerful dark magic.

"This boy…" Issa sensed a dark aura from Soma and it formed the visage of the same figure Soma saw in his vision. "Lord Dracula has been reborn!" He was shocked.

"Wh-What was that…?" Soma looked at his hands, they were still burning with dark energy, and he passed out.

"This is fate…" Issa smiled. "It's fate that Lord Dracula's reincarnation was brought right to my doorstep!"

"Dracula, huh?" A black haired girl, about twelve years old smiled from outside the door. "I think I've found my prince!"

* * *

Issa ordered his maids to take Soma to the guest room.

"Where am I?" Soma woke up a few hours later.

"So you're awake." The black haired girl was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"Who are you?!" Soma was frightened.

"I'm Akua Shuzen." Akua smiled. "What's your name?"

"S-Soma Cruz." Soma was still frightened.

"Don't be scared." Akua placed her hand on Soma's cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you." She kissed his lips. "From now on, you're my prince."

"Hello, boy." Issa said as he opened the door, behind him was a silver haired girl, about Soma's age.

"Hello, Father." Akua smiled.

"Y-You're…!" Soma recognized Issa from the throne room.

"I am Issa Shuzen, the lord of this castle." Issa told Soma. "You have very impressive powers."

"But I…" Soma said, he still didn't know how he was able to use dark magic.

"You are very special, little boy." Issa knelt next to the bed. "A king is asleep inside you."

"Father?" The silver haired girl spoke.

"Ah, yes." Issa looked at the silver haired girl. "Look carefully at this boy, Moka."He smiled. "And you boy." He looked at Soma. "This is Moka, she will be your future wife."

"Wh-What?!" Moka was shocked.

"This boy is a very powerful vampire lord." Issa smiled. "Stronger than even me."

Soma was at a loss for words, being kidnapped and then told he was going to be engaged was far too much for him to handle.

"Father!" Akua objected. "I'm your eldest daughter! I deserve to be engaged to Soma!"

"But Moka has her mother's powers" Issa tried to calm Akua down. "Imagine the future of our family…if we combine Akasha's Shinso blood with that of Lord Dracula?"

"Then I'll become a Shinso! Just like my grandfather!" Akua stormed off.

"I-If I agree…can I go back to my family?" Soma asked.

"I promise, I'll return you to your family, but once you come of age, you and Moka will be married."

* * *

Soma spent the next three days at the Shuzen Castle until Issa agreed to send him back to the human world; it was his last day at the Shuzen Castle.

"You better get stronger." Moka approached Soma. "I won't marry a weak person"

"I don't know what I did." Soma said. "I just blacked out and those guys were on the ground…"

"You're hopeless." Moka kissed Soma. "I want to see more of what Father told me, the strong vampire that I'll marry."

"But I'm not…" Soma said but Issa interrupted him.

"It's time to go back to your family." Issa said to Soma. "You'll keep your end of the bargain, right?"

"Right." Soma answered.

"Go inside, Moka." Issa said to Moka. "I have something to discuss with the boy."

"Alright, Father." Moka glanced at Soma before walking in. "Don't forget."

"To make sure you don't reveal our existence to the humans." Issa placed his hand on Soma's forehead. "I'll cast a spell that locks your memories of this castle, only Moka can unlock them."

Later, Soma was found at the entrance of the forest, since his memories were locked, he was unaware that he had gone missing for three days.

* * *

Back to the present, at the Yokai Academy, Soma was walking around the dorms at night.

"Finally, some time alone." Soma let out a content sigh. "I thought Moka and Kurumu were gonna rip my arms off." He said, remembering Kurumu's sudden confession. "Monster girls are really aggressive."

As Soma walked more he spotted a silver haired girl with black armor covering her chest, forearms and forehead, she scribbled on her notepad and then looked at him.

"Hello." Soma looked at the silver haired girl.

"Hello as well." The silver haired girl wrote on her notepad.

"Not much of a talker." Soma thought to himself as he read the note "Are you a student?" He asked.

"No." The silver haired girl wrote.

"My mistake." Soma smiled nervously. "My name's Soma Cruz." He introduced himself.

"Eucliwood Hellscythe." Eucliwood wrote.

"Well, nice to meet you, Eucliwood." Soma smiled and held his hand out to Eucliwood.

"Likewise." Eucliwood wrote, and then she shook Soma's hand. "His face looks very familiar…" She thought to herself.

"I was about to head back to the dorm." Soma said as he looked at the vending machine. "Want something?"

"Tea would be nice." Eucliwood wrote.

"Coming right up." Soma smiled as he placed coins into the vending machine and two cans came out, one tea and the other one coffee.

"His face…looks just like Mathias's face…" Eucliwood thought to herself.

"Here you go." Soma gave Eucliwood her tea and sat across her. "Well…I better think of something to talk about…" He thought to himself.

"Are you new here?" Eucliwood wrote.

"Yeah." Soma said. "So if you're not a student, what are you?" He asked.

"I'm living with a teacher." Eucliwood wrote.

"That's nice." Soma smiled. "It's kinda hard being the new kid, but I have two great friends."

"Can we be friends?" Eucliwood wrote, and then she took a closer look at Soma's face. "They look so alike."

"I don't see why not." Soma smiled. "I'll gladly be your friend, Eucliwood.

Soma and Eucliwood spent most of the night talking about many things from hobbies to past experiences.

* * *

The next morning, an exhausted Soma was headed for class, his eyes were a little sore and he looked very drained.

"Damn…I hardly slept last night." Soma yawned; he was exhausted from his late night talking to Eucliwood.

"Good morning, Soma!" Moka called out to Soma and waved.

"Oh, good morning Moka." Soma smiled. "She's as cute as ever." He thought to himself.

"You look so tired." Moka hugged Soma's arm. "What time did you sleep last night?"

"Well…" Soma scratched his cheek and blushed as Moka hugged his arm.

"Soma!" Kurumu jumped on Soma and pressed her breasts against his face." Good morning darling!"

"K-Kurumu I can't…!" Soma was struggling to catch his breath.

"Kurumu!" Moka yelled; she didn't like seeing Soma so close to another girl.

"You look terrible!" Kurumu noticed that Soma looked exhausted. "Did you sleep last night?"

"I stayed up kinda late last night." Soma scratched his cheek. "I made this really nice friend…and we ended up talking for hours."

"That's wonderful!" Moka smiled. "I'm glad you're making friends."

"Yeah…" Soma smiled back. "She's really quiet… and talks through a notepad, but she's really nice."

"She?!" Moka and Kurumu said at the same time, they both glared at Soma angrily.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Soma stared nervously at Moka and Kurumu. "Crap… I told them I spent all night with a girl…this is bad…they'll get the wrong idea!"

"Soma! You're my childhood friend!" Moka yelled. " You can't go seeing other girls behind my back!" She clenched her fists. "You shouldn't even see other girls to begin with!"

"That's right!" Kurumu yelled. "You're my destined one!"

"I-It's not what you think!" Soma panicked.

* * *

Soma and Moka were walking to class, Kurumu was following them, but she was distracted by the sweets sold at the school shop.

"Umm…you're not mad, are you Moka?" Soma looked at her.

"I'm not answering you!" Moka kept walking.

"Look, all we did was talk, ok?" Soma sighed.

"Fine, I believe you." Moka looked at soma and she smiled.

"I can't do that to my childhood friend, right?" Soma smiled at Moka.

"Soma…" Moka blushed.

"Moka…" Soma stared into Moka's eyes and blushed as well.

"I just can't help myself…" Moka wrapped her arms around Soma's neck.

"This is it! I finally get to kiss Moka!" Soma thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Your blood smells so good." Moka sunk her fangs into Soma's neck and drank some of his blood.

"I should have expected that…" Soma sighed in disappointment.

"Moka." A brown haired little girl stared at them.

"Oh, look!" A male student said. "It's the little witch, Yukari Sendo."

"Taro Yashima…" Yukari looked at the student.

"Not really a monster, not really human." Taro cracked his knuckles. "You don't belong anywhere, do you?" He raised his fist at her.

"We have to stop him!" Moka said in a worried tone.

"Hey!" Soma yelled at Taro when he saw him threaten Yukari.

"Oh look, it's the mysterious pretty boy." Taro smirked.

"Is this how you get off?" Soma glared at him angrily. "Trying to punch little girls?"

"Mind your own damn business!" Taro punched Soma to the ground.

"Soma!" Moka rushed to help Soma up.

"I'm not as weak as that pushover Saizo!" Taro smirked at Soma.

"At least Saizo has the guts to pick on someone that can give him a fair fight." Soma struggled to get up.

"Why you!" Taro raised his fist at Soma

"Stop!" Moka stood in front of Soma.

"Tch! I won't waste my time on someone like you!" Taro walked off. "I'll come back for you later, Witch!"

* * *

After classes, Soma, Moka and Yukari met at the cafeteria.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Yukari smiled. "Even if you got punched yourself."

"No problem." Soma said, pressing an ice pack against his cheek. "I'm just glad you didn't get punched by that jerk."

"I'm Yukari Sendo." Yukari smiled. "You're Soma Cruz, right?" She smiled.

"Yeah, that's me." Soma smiled back.

" I've heard about the mysterious new student, and..." Yukari blushed. "I thought it was so cool when you stood up to Saizo for Moka!"

"How does everyone know about that?" Soma asked. "And for the last time, I'm not mysterious." He sighed.

"I really love Moka!" Yukari exclaimed. "But I like you, too!"

"What?" Soma and Moka asked at the same time.

"I love how beautiful Moka is!" Yukari smiled. "And I love how cool and brave you are!"

"Well…that's flattering, but I can't go out with you." Soma smiled nervously.

"Why not?" Yukari's expression darkened.

"Well…you're kinda young, and I like someone…" Soma told Yukari.

"You'll regret this." Yukari glared at Soma.

"Regret what?" Soma asked.

"Rejecting me!" Yukari yelled angrily at Soma.

"Calm down, Yukari." Soma smiled nervously.

"I'll get you for this, Soma!" Yukari glared at Soma. "See you later, Moka." She smiled at Moka as she left the room.

"See you later." Moka smiled nervously.

* * *

Soma was walking through the hallway, when suddenly; the contents of the storage locker flew at him.

"What the hell?!" Soma covered his head as he was hit.

"That's only a warning!" Yukari waved her wand at Soma. " I'll take Moka away from you!"

"How did I get into this mess?" Soma sighed as he rubbed his head.

* * *

Soma was at the clinic being tended to by Kurumu.

"Thanks for doing this." Soma smiled at Kurumu. " That Yukari girl is crazy!"

"What did she do?" Kurumu wiped some blood off Soma's forehead.

"She got really mad at me when I said she was too young for me." Soma sighed. "And on top of that, she said she'll take Moka away from me."

"Yahoo!" Kurumu smiled and thought to herself. "If Yukari succeeds, Soma will be all mine!" She blushed and started fantasizing.

"Umm…you're spacing out, are you ok?" Soma looked at Kurumu and waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

"You know, Yukari's a child prodigy." Kurumu crawled on the bed closer to Soma. "But she's bullied by her classmates."

"Like that guy…" Soma remembered Taro. "Woah!" Soma noticed Kurumu get closer. " A little too close there."

"We're all alone." Kurumu crawled closer to Soma.

"He rejects me, but he spends time alone with a girl like her?!" Yukari growled. "Unforgiveable!" Yukari took out a voodoo doll and placed a lock of Soma's hair in it.

"But still…" Soma tried to move back.

"Take this!" Yukari made the voodoo doll punch itself.

"What the?!" Soma lost control of his arm and punched himself on the face.

"Soma!" Kurumu yelled.

"You like big breasts, don't you?!" Yukari was very angry, she moved the arms of the voodoo doll to Kurumu's breasts.

"I can't control my body!" Soma grabbed Kurumu's breasts.

"Oh, Soma!" Kurumu blushed and smiled.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Moka opened the door and saw Soma groping Kurumu.

"I know this is a overused line, but it's not what you think!" Soma pancicked.

"You used your charm on him, didn't you?!" Moka glared at Kurumu.

"Of course not!" Kurumu replied.

"Then why?!" Moka yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Soma thought to himself.

"I got you." Yukari laughed. "You should see the look on your face."

"Yukari?" Moka pointed out the window.

"We have to talk…" Soma said to Yukari.

* * *

Soma. Moka and Yukari went to an empty classroom to discuss Yukari's prank.

"Look, this has to stop." Soma gave Yukari a stern look. "Beating the hell out of me with some junk is one thing, but you got Kurumu and Moka involved this time."

"I didn't really mind." Kurumu smiled.

"You're not helping." Soma said to Kurumu.

"She's still just a kid." Moka said to Soma.

"That's true, but for her sake, we have to let her know that bothering others isn't right."

"But even so…" Moka looked at Yukari.

"Yukari, if you keep this up, you won't make any friends." Soma looked at Yukari.

"So? I was just using you to get to Moka!" Yukari looked down. "Besides…I was always alone." She ran off.

"Wait!" Soma tried to follow her but he was stopped.

"Let her go." Arikado held Soma back.

"Mr. Arikado?" Soma looked at Arikado.

As Yukari ran off Taro confronted her.

"No one's here to save you now, Witch!" Taro dragged her to the forest.

"Let go!" Yukari struggled.

* * *

Arikado were Soma to Arikado's office to discuss Yukari's actions.

"So, Miss Sendo has been behaving inappropriately again?" Arikado sighed. "Her grades may be high, but her conduct is terrible."

"I heard from Kurumu, that Yukari' always being bullied." Soma looked down. " And she herself told me that she's always been alone."

"That's because of the kind of monster she is." Arikado looked at Soma.

"What do you mean?" Soma gave Arikado a confused look.

"Miss Sendo is a witch…their kind has always been discriminated on by both monsters and humans." Arikado closed his eyes. "Monsters hate them for being more human like, and Humans hate them for their powers… they aren't accepted anywhere."

"That's not right!" Soma hit the desk angrily. "Hating her over something like that!"

"I can understand that being treated like this… causes her to misbehave." Arikado said. "We must watch her carefully, or she might become "his" next target."

"What do you mean?" Soma asked curiously.

"There have been a string of murders happening recently…where the victims were burned to death." Arikado said grimly. "Most of the victims were burned beyond recognition."

"Can't you do something about it?!" Soma yelled.

"No, without proof or any way to identify the victims…I can't…and I fear the longer this case drags on, the harder it will be to find the killer."

"Then I'll do something!" Soma stood up.

"Check the forest, most of the bodies were found there." Arikado said. "Yukari might be in great danger."

"I'll go right now!" Soma ran of to the forest.

* * *

As Soma ran to the forest, Moka and Kurumu spotted him.

"Soma! Yukari's missing!" Moka ran after Soma.

"I know!" Soma replied. "I think she's in the forest, but we have to hurry!"

"I'll fly you there." Kurumu said.

* * *

Taro and Yukari were at the forest.

"Time to die, witch!" Taro conjured up a flame from his right hand.

"I won't let you!" Yukari raised her wand up.

"Magic won't save you now." Taro smirked and he burned Yukari's wand. "I'll burn you down to the bone."

"Get away from her, you bastard!" Soma rushed at Taro and punched him on the face. "That's for punching me you jerk!"

"Yukari!" Moka called out. "Are you ok?"

"Moka…" Yukari looked at Moka. " I don't need your help!" She yelled at Soma. " I can handle this idiot on my own."

"How about I burn up your face, pretty boy!" Taro conjured up bigger flames on his fists.

"Don't give me that crap!" Soma yelled at Yukari. "You're not alone anymore!" Soma took out Unholy Crucifix and emitted a red blade out of it. "I'll beat this guy!"

"Soma…" Yukari started to tear up.

"He's right." Moka walked towards Yukari. "You don't have to act tough anymore. You can always ask us for help now."

"I-I can?" Yukari started to cry.

"Of course!" Soma said as he fought off Taro. "I was all alone until I met Moka and Kurumu… and I won't leave you to fight this guy by yourself."

"Don't get distracted, pretty boy!" Taro threw a fireball at Soma's hand.

"Damn!" Soma dropped Unholy Crucifix and felt a burning pain on his hand.

"I'll beat you up again and again!" Taro punched Soma.

"Soma!" Moka rushed to his side.

"Why, Why did you burn those students?" An injured Soma asked.

"Oh, because they were too human like to be considered monsters!" Taro smirked. "Being a monster is a privilege! I won't let any half assed ones live!" He transformed into his true form, a red demon with four horns, large wings and razor sharp claws and teeth. "As a Flame Demon! I am one of the best monsters!"

"For something that stupid…." Soma got up. "You killed people and you tried to kill Yukari!" He grabbed a hold on Moka's Rosario. "Let's teach this bastard a lesson!" He took the Rosario off Moka's neck.

Bats started flying to Moka and the sky was dyed red as she transformed into her vampire self.

"I'm not scared of you!" Taro conjured up ten humanoid figures out of flames and sent them to attack Moka.

"Is this all you've got?" The silver haired Moka fought off the flames.

"Now…I'll fight you!" Soma glared hatefully at Taro.

"Help!" Yukari yelled out in fear.

"I'll kill you, witch!" Taro smirked and he shot a large flame at Yukari.

"Yukari!" Soma stood in the way of Taro's flame, and was burned in the process.

"Soma, no!" Yukari stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not letting this bastard kill you, I'll beat him, and you won't be alone anymore!" Soma got up, still burned.

"Out of my way!" Taro yelled. "It's time to burn a witch" He smirked.

"What did you say?" Soma was infuriated, the words "Burn a witch" echoed in his in his mind as the image of a blonde woman burning at the stake appeared. "You bastard!" His eyes started to glow blood red, his hair grew a little longer and wavier and the dark energy around him formed a black coat.

"It's him again!" The silver haired Moka smiled as she fought off Taro's flames.

"So you have a few tricks, huh?" Taro shot two flames at Soma.

"Die…" Soma turned into a red mist and appeared behind Taro. "You worthless insect!" He grabbed Taro's arm and broke it.

"Soma?" Yukari looked at Soma.

"You punk!" Taro held his broken arm. "You're gonna pay for that!" Taro shot a large flame at Soma.

"Useless…." Soma caught the flame and threw it back at Taro. "You're disgusting!" He waved his hand and summoned a red spike from the ground and stabbed Taro's shoulder. "

"D-Don't kill me!" Taro was shaking with fear; he started to feel Soma's overwhelming dark power.

"Die!" Soma summoned more spikes from the ground and stabbed Taro's arms and legs. "Scum like you…who kills for such stupid reasons…should be wiped out!" He summoned a blood red sword and he stabbed Taro in the heart.

"You beat him, Soma" The silver haired Moka approached Soma. "As expected of my fiancé."

"What?" Soma said as he reverted back to his normal self.

"I can't die! No!" Taro yelled before he died, after his body burned away, his soul appeared as a red orb and it entered Soma's body.

"Wh-What is this?" Soma was horrified; he felt Taro's soul enter his body.

"He just absorbed his soul!" Yukari watched Soma.

"What just happened?" A shocked Kurumu asked.

"You saved me…" Yukari looked at Soma. "Even after I did all those bad things to you."

"Like I said, I know how hard it is being alone." Soma smiled. "You'll never be alone again, not while I'm around."

"Thank you so much!" Yukari started to cry.

"Soma." The silver haired Moka approached Soma. "It's time for you to remember." She pulled him by the collar.

"What are you doing?" Soma gave the silver haired Moka a confused look.

"Making you remember." The silver haired Moka kissed Soma.

"W-What?!" A jealous Kurumu yelled.

"She's kissing him!" Yukari blushed.

"What the!?" Soma thought to himself. "I remember now…" Memories stared returning to him, he remembered being held captive in the Shuzen Castle nine years ago and he remembered being engaged to the silver haired Moka.

"Now that you remember." The silver haired Moka smiled as she pulled away. "You can take our engagement more seriously."

* * *

Some time later, in Arikado's office.

"I heard you saved Miss Sendo." Arikado said. "And on top of that, you've eliminated the killer."

"I'm glad I saved Yukari, but…" Soma looked down with a guilty expression. "I killed someone…"

"But in doing so, you saved many lives." Arikado said. "You used your powers, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah…as soon as Taro said, "Burn a witch" I lost control…" Soma sighed. "After I killed him…I felt his soul enter my body."

"That is your power, the power of Dominance." Arikado closed his eyes.

"Dominance?" Soma asked.

"It's a dark power that allows you to dominate the souls of the monsters you kill." Arikado said.

"You're kidding!" Soma was horrified. "Why would I have a power like that?!

"It's because of your dark powers." Arikado said grimly. "If you overuse them, you might transform into a being of pure darkness."

"I know…over the three times I've used it, I've felt overwhelming hatred, anger and sadness, and each time. I feel like I've lost part of myself." Soma looked down, he was frightened by the memories of his dark powers. "Why…why do I, a human have those powers?"

"I can't tell you yet, but try your hardest not to kill your enemies, and like I said before, you have to stay in control of your emotions." Arikado sighed. "By the way, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He looked at the door. "You can come in now."

"Hello" Eucliwood wrote as she entered the room.

"Eucliwood?" Soma was shocked.

"It's nice to see you again." Eucliwood wrote.

"Nice to see you, too" Soma smiled and scratched his cheek.

"Ah, so you've already met." Arikado said.

"Yeah, she and I are friends." Soma smiled.

"Yes." Eucliwood wrote.

"Then this will be easier than I expected." Arikado said. "Soma, I'm moving you and Eucliwood to the building in front of the forest, I've already cleared it up with the chairman."

"W-What?!" Soma was shocked. "You mean that Eucliwood and I…will be living together?!"

"Please take care of me." Eucliwood wrote.

* * *

The next day, after classes had ended

"Yukari's been getting along really well with her classmates." Kurumu said to Moka.

"I'm glad. "Moka smiled and opened the door.

"I love you Soma!" Yukari was hugging Soma.

"I'm really uncomfortable right now…"Soma said nervously.

"Yukari?" Moka looked at Yukari and Soma.

"When Soma saved my life, I fell in love with him for real! I want to be his wife!" Yukari hugged Soma tighter.

"I don't think I can do that…" Soma was getting more nervous.

"That's right! Soma is mine!" Kurumu yelled and she tried to pull Soma away from Yukari.

"No, he's mine!" Yukari pulled Soma's arm.

"Back off!" Kurumu pulled.

"You can't have him." Moka glared and her Rosario started glowing and shaking.

"Oh God…" Soma shuddered; he remembered what the silver haired Moka had told him.

"Soma's mine!" Moka hugged Soma.

"Soma?" Yukari looked at Soma. "You were very late for class this morning, why?"

"Well…I'm living in the abandoned building, so I still haven't found a good route. Soma sighed. " And I had to help my new roommate fix her stuff."

"Her?!" Moka, Kurumu and Yukari all yelled at Soma, all three of them glared angrily at him and Moka's Rosario shook violently and started glowing brighter.

"Damn…" Soma sighed.

* * *

At Mikogami's office, He and Arikado were having a chat.

"So, Soma's power of Dominance has awakened?" Mikogami asked.

"I'm afraid so." Arikado replied.

"We must be extra careful then." Mikogami said.

"Eucliwood will observe him." Arikado said. "Thank you for arranging for them to live together."

"Soma and Eucliwood." Mikogami chuckled. " Don't you think it's allot like Dracula and Death…only this time Death is a woman."

"I didn't tell Eucliwood about Soma's true identity." Arikado said. "Her love for my father…may complicate things."

"When he was still called Mathias, right?" Mikogami asked.

"Yes…when he was still human." Arikado replied.

Author's note: The new chapter is out and Soma's past with the silver haired Moka is revealed! And now we meet the Death to Soma's Dracula, Eucliwood Hellscythe! I made use of Yukari's status as a witch to awaken Dracula's feelings about Lisa's death. Next chapter I introduce Mizore.

Now to answer my reviewers

ShadowRaider20009

Thank you! I'll do my best!

Haseo55

We'll see allot more of them in the Demon Castle arc of the story! And Death will be included in the future but for now I gave him a female counterpart.

That will happen during his fight with Fairy Tale.

Lord Destroyer

Yes it is, I plan on Anti-thesis and Fairy Tale being part of another organization I will reveal later on.

Yes it was, and this time his memories were sealed on purpose.

It will involve Aeon and Yes, I also plan on giving Akasha and Alucard a story involving the Symphony of the night plot.

Thank you and I'll try not to disappoint.

Guest

Stay tuned for more!


	5. Solitude and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter five: Solitude and a Vampire.

It was a bright day at a castle that stood in front of a lake with a field of white flowers and two figures stood in front of the lake one was a man, about twenty years old with black and green robes and long black hair and the other was a girl with silver hair in a white dress.

"I never thought the underworld could be so beautiful." The black haired man spoke.

"I think the human world is just as great. Thanks for always visiting me, Mathias." The silver haired girl smiled.

"The spell that opens the portal between our worlds is hard work." Mathias smiled. "But visiting you is worth it, Eucliwood." He picked white flowers from the field and started to construct a garland.

"Thank you so much." Eucliwood said to Mathias with joy in her voice. "I really like the time we spend together."

"As do I." Mathias gave Eucliwood a sincere smile. " If anyone tries to harm you, they have to get through me, I will become your dragon." He placed the Garland on her head. "For you, I'll fight the devil himself."

"Mathias…" Eucliwood blushed and she smiled.

* * *

It was a cold Saturday morning and Soma had just woken up in his new room in the abandoned building.

"A dream? And Eucliwood was in it…but why did I say those things…who was I?" Soma yawned and stretched. "Oh well, time to write to Mina."

"Dear Mina, I've made some new friends at the academy, I already told you about Moka, my childhood friend and first love, apparently I'm engaged to her...this is bound to complicate things between us. But I've made three other friends, there's Kurumu, Yukari and my new roommate, Eucliwood, so far she's been the only girl in the academy that hasn't put me through any drama, drama's the last thing I need right now…"

Soma took a shower, got dressed and then brushed his teeth.

"I better go down and make breakfast." Soma headed down to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Eucliwood wrote.

"Good morning to you, too" Soma smiled at Eucliwood. "I was just about to make breakfast."

"Thank you." Eucliwood wrote. "How was your night?"

"It was great." Soma smiled. "I had a very weird dream though."

"What was it about?" Eucliwood wrote, she was curious about Soma's dream.

"Well…" Soma scratched his cheek. " You were there and we both talked in front of a lake, I looked different and said some very funny things." He chuckled.

"What things?" Eucliwood wrote.

"Something about becoming a dragon." Soma smiled. "Weird huh?"

"It's you…" Eucliwood wrote as tears started flowing from her eyes. "It's really you..."

"Huh?" Soma gave Eucliwood a confused look.

"It's okay if you don't remember." Eucliwood wrote and she smiled. "As long as we're together again."

"First Moka and now you?" Soma sighed. "My memory must be terrible…"

"Just don't leave." Eucliwood wrote. "You left me in a past life…" She wrote on another note.

"I'll be right here if you need me in this life." Soma chuckled. "I didn't know mornings were this emotional." He thought to himself. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Eucliwood wrote.

"Why do you write on that notepad instead of talking?" Soma asked. "I'm sure you have a wonderful voice."

"My words and emotions hold power." Eucliwood wrote. "The magic they carry is strong enough to cause fate itself to change violently." She wrote on another note. "That is why I cannot speak or feel any emotion."

"I see…" Soma looked at Eucliwood with a concerned expression.

"The magic my words carry causes me great pain." Eucliwood wrote. "My blood gives me immortality and my heart sources a tremendous amount of power."

"Must be hard…" Soma sighed. "And that armor?" He looked at Eucliwood's black breastplate and gauntlets.

"I must wear them to suppress my magic, my powers do not obey my will." Eucliwood wrote.

"That's terrible…" Soma looked at Eucliwood, he was unsure of how he could console her.

"Hate…" Eucliwood wrote.

"Huh?" Soma was shocked.

"You must hate me now…" Eucliwood wrote as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Why would I do that?!" Soma yelled. "I could never hate my good friend!"

"Because my emotions affect you the strongest." Eucliwood wrote as she cried. "You live with a monster. Now that you know, you must hate me."

"Don't be stupid!" Soma said to Eucliwood with sincerity in his voice. "If you're a monster then so am I!" He remembered the times when his dark powers took control of him. "But all I see now is a kind girl…"

"Can I stay with you?" Eucliwood wrote.

"You can stay with me forever, never leave my side." Soma took one of Eucliwood's notes and wrote on it.

Eucliwood smiled at Soma as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Show any emotion you want." Soma smiled and rubbed Eucliwood's head. "Leave fate to me when it comes." He said. "Whether it's a war or the devil himself, leave it all to me, your dragon." He said the same thing Mathias said in his dream.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Soma." Eucliwood wrote. "Even if you've reincarnated, you haven't changed."

* * *

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were all headed to the abandoned building to meet Soma.

"I hope Soma will be glad to see me." Moka smiled. "Now that he's not living in the boy's dorm, I get to visit him!"

"I hope Soma likes these cookies I baked for him." Kurumu said excitedly.

"I'm still worried about his roommate though." Yukari told Moka and Kurumu. "You think he likes her more than us?"

"Soma would never do that." Moka smiled. "If he did, the other me would probably kill him."

"My destined one will never think of liking any girl more than me." Kurumu said.

"You're right!" Yukari smiled. "I'm getting too worked up."

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari knocked on the door of the abandoned building.

"Hello." Soma smiled as he opened the door. "Perfect timing, I made too much for breakfast, come join us."

"Soma's friends?" Eucliwood wrote.

"N-Nice to meet you." Moka smiled. "Soma didn't tell me his roommate was this pretty!" She was incredibly angry but she smiled anyway.

"I'm way prettier than her!" Kurumu thought to herself.

"At least she's not much bigger than me." Yukari sighed in relief and held her chest.

"Mind setting the table Eucliwood?" Soma asked Eucliwood.

"Sure." Eucliwood wrote then she set the table.

"I'll serve breakfast right away." Soma smiled. "I hope everyone's hungry."

"Th-They look like a married couple!" Moka still smiled, she got more angry and jealous.

"It's time I showed Soma that he's my destined one!" Kurumu approached Soma and rubbed her breasts on his chest.

"Please stop that, everyone's looking." Soma blushed and sighed as Kurumu rubbed up against him.

"No you don't! You big breasted dummy!" Yukari waved her wand and conjured up a basin over Kurumu's head and dropped it, hitting Kurumu.

"What was that for!?" Kurumu yelled at Yukari.

"You were trying to seduce my Soma!" Yukari yelled at Kurumu.

"He's my destined one! So you should back off!" Kurumu replied.

"Your friends really love you." Eucliwood wrote.

"They're a little crazy, but I love them too." Soma smiled at Eucliwood.

"You're lucky." Eucliwood wrote.

"You're part of the reason I'm so lucky." Soma smiled. "I love being your friend."

"So do I." Eucliwood wrote.

"Those two look way to close." Moka glared.

"She's not going to steal my destined one." Kurumu said as she frantically waved her tail around.

"He already has me and Moka!" Yukari pouted.

"I sense something really dangerous behind me…" Soma was frozen in fear as Moka, Kurumu and Yukari glared at him.

"We have to talk, now!" Moka grabbed Soma by the collar and pulled him outside.

"You didn't have to drag me!" Soma said to Moka. "So, what's on your mind?"

"You're too close to your roommate!" Moka yelled at Soma. "Even though we made that promise!"

"Eucliwood's just a friend, just like Kurumu and Yukari." Soma looked at Moka. "And about that promise…"

"What about it?" Moka gave Soma a concerned look.

"I think we should get to know each other again first." Soma sighed. "People can change allot in eight years…so I want to get to know you as you are now before we get into anything serious."

"I understand." Moka looked at Soma. "It hurts…but you're right." She shed some tears.

"Don't be sad." Soma smiled at Moka and wiped her tears away. "It's going to be great." He blushed. "Falling in love with you all over again."

"I'm glad." Moka blushed and smiled. "Let's put the promise on hold until then."

"For now, let's get to know each other more." Soma smiled.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Soma was typing an article on the Yokai academy blog on his laptop.

"To those who have followed my articles until now, thank you. I'm glad I get to share my feelings, you know, I've always been alone. In my old school, people stayed away from me because they thought I had a gloomy and negative aura around me, and I've heard them call me things like "Ghost" or "Vampire" and I didn't exactly think like a normal person did, I questioned many of humanity's values and I've closed my heart to people, because I've always been suspicious of them. My grades weren't exactly great either…It's not that I wasn't smart or anything, not to sound like a pretentious know it all, but my I.Q is actually pretty high, but I use it on things like solving puzzles, memorizing directions and Philosophy. I always drown in my thoughts on humanity; again and again I question how they can be so cruel, yet so kind at the same time, which one is the real humanity? I also feel like I'm not doing what I'm supposed to do in life… like something is calling me, something familiar…something I've done before. My life up until now has been a series of never ending questions. Who am I and what am I here to do? Are my thoughts truly something only I can understand? Am I really all alone? Walking all alone to the path of my life's unanswered questions, thinking that the very life I live is an incomplete lie, dreaming of memories that aren't mine, feeling that who I am now is but a mask for my true self, a side of me I'm afraid to give in to. Is this really where I want to live, alone in an endless sea of questions and memories? But this isn't the end, stay with me a little longer, and you'll hear the ending of my little story."

"Well, those were heavy subjects." Soma stopped typing. "But my readers will get a happy ending next time." He smiled as he thought of Moka, Eucliwood, Kurumu and Yukari.

Later that night in the girl's dorm, a girl with light purple hair was alone in her room, reading the Youkai academy blog.

"He's just like me." The purple haired girl smiled with tears in her eyes. "We're both all alone, with no one to understand us." She read on. "I must be with him…we belong together."

* * *

The next day Soma and Moka were walking to class together.

"Damn Monday blues…" Soma sighed and yawned. "I'm always so tired on Mondays."

"Let's do our best in class today." Moka smiled at Soma.

"As usual." Soma smiled. "Your smile cheers me up every morning."

"You're Soma Cruz, right?" A purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth in striped kneesocks approached Soma.

"Yeah, was there something you wanted?" Soma smiled at the purple haired girl.

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki, I follow your blog." Mizore smiled. "I love all your articles, especially your new one."

"I-Is that so?" Soma smiled nervously. "I'm flattered." He looked at Moka. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright, Soma." Moka walked to class. "Who is that girl?"

"I've printed all your articles and compiled them into this scrapbook." Mizore handed Soma her scrapbook.

"I see…I'm really happy to hear that." Soma opened the scrapbook and saw that the contents had the words "love" and "together forever" were written all over. "I'm really frightened right now…" He thought to himself and shuddered.

"Do you like it?" Mizore blushed. "I even wrote comments about them."

"They're…interesting." Soma backed away slowly.

"I really love what you write." Mizore smiled and crossed her legs. "The way you write about being alone is something I can really relate to."

"Well…" Soma looked at his watch nervously. "I'm going to be late." He tried to walk away.

"Your personality and way of thinking is just like mine." Mizore stared at Soma and hugged his arm. "You must be lonely, right? I also know how it feels…" She stared at him with sad eyes.

"I'm being stalked by a fangirl…" Soma wore a frightened expression. " I should really consider writing anonymously."

* * *

At the faculty room, the teachers were discussing their students.

"Miss Nekonome." A male teacher called out to her.

"Yes, Mr. Kotsubo?" Nekonome replied with her usual smile.

"You better be careful, there's a student in your class named Mizore Shirayuki, she's been very problematic since middle school."

"Huh?" Nekonome was surprised.

"It's unprofessional to profile students like that." Arikado said. "As teachers, we shouldn't overstep our bounds."

* * *

Soma and Mizore were sitting together in front of the pond.

"Umm…I really have to go now." Soma smiled nervously.

"No!" Mizore hugged Soma. "I don't want to be alone again…"

"Damn…" Soma looked at his watch. "I missed classes." He looked at Mizore. "Someone's waiting for me."

"You just want to see Moka, don't you?" Mizore frowned and a cold mist surrounded her and Soma and she froze the pond behind them. "If you leave me to see her, I can't guarantee her safety."

"Mizore?" Soma looked at her with a frightened expression.

"All you need to do is be mine, Soma." Mizore clung to Soma and threw him to the now frozen pond.

"What are you doing?" Soma got up.

"I won't let you run away." Mizore approached Soma, her hair and hands were now frozen into razor sharp ice and the ice behind her grew into blades.

"You are…" Soma stared.

"I'm a Snow Woman, I can freely control ice." Mizore froze Soma's legs up to his chest.

"I can't move!" Soma struggled.

"Soma, we were destined to meet." Mizore approached Soma. "Because we're both loners, fate brought us together. We will definitely understand each other. We'll warm our cold hearts." She froze him more. " As long as you're frozen, you can't go anywhere, then you'll be all mine." She smiled.

"Damn!" Soma struggled more. " At this rate…" He tried to break free. "The power of Dominance allows you to dominate the souls of the monsters you kill." He remembered Arikado's words. " That's right!" He called on the power of the Flame Demon soul he dominated after killing Taro and he melted the ice away.

"You melted my ice…" Mizore looked down sadly. "Why, why won't you be mine!" She cried as she created larger ice blades.

"No you don't!" A flying Kurumu said while she was carrying Moka.

"Soma!" Moka jumped on Soma and pushed him out of the way of Mizore's ice blades.

"Those who stand in the way of me and Soma's love should just disappear." Mizore said coldly. "Especially you, Moka." She approached Moka with her ice blades in hand.

"Stop!" Soma stood between Moka and Mizore. "This is going way too far!"

"Why are you stopping me?" Mizore was enraged. "You should understand what it's like to be as lonely as me."

"But I'm not alone!" Soma stood his ground.

"Soma…" Mizore was on the verge of tears. "Don't tell me…you are rejecting my feelings? Soma!" Mizore cried out as she vanished into a blizzard.

"Mizore…" Soma said to himself. "She looked so sad."

"We have to go before the ice melts!" Kurumu said.

"Right!" Soma replied.

Mizore was crying alone under a tree near the gym, when Mr. Kotsubo spotted her.

"Hey, is anyone around?" Mr. Kotsubo called out to Mizore.

* * *

Mizore kept crying under her tree, she hated being rejected by Soma, especially since she felt he could understand her.

"It's you." Kotsubo said.

"W-What do you want?" Mizore asked, still crying.

"You look sad." Kotsubo smirked and turned into his monster form and grew eight tentacles from his back. "Let me comfort you." He grabbed Mizore's arms and legs.

"Stay back!" Mizore cried out and froze Mr. Kotsubo stiff.

* * *

Soma, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were at an empty classroom, when Miss Nekonome came in with terrible news.

"Mr. Cruz!" Miss Nekonome panicked. "Have you seen Miss Shirayuki anywhere?!"

"Not since we met earlier." Soma asked with concern in his voice. "What's wrong?" He stood up.

"Miss Shirayuki's in big trouble!" Miss Nekonome said. "She froze Mr. Kotsubo and now she's gone missing!"

"Don't believe any of that…" Arikado told Soma. "Mr. Kotsubo assaulted Miss Shirayuki, she was only defending herself."

"I have to go look for her!" Soma said. "I have to tell her it's not her fault!" He ran off to find Mizore.

"Soma! Don't go!" Moka ran after him. "It's dangerous!"

"Wait for me!" Kurumu followed.

"Don't leave me out!" Yukari pouted and ran after Kurumu and Moka.

* * *

Mizore was standing on the cliff at the edge of the academy; she was staring into the red colored sea.

"Mizore!" Soma ran to Mizore.

"Soma?" Mizore looked at Soma.

"Mizore, I know you're innocent, Mr. Arikado told us the truth!" Soma yelled out to Mizore. "It's not too late, come with me and we'll clear this up!"

"Soma…I thought you more than anyone would understand me." Mizore cried. "But you rejected me, why, why, why!?" She summoned a blizzard around her and Soma.

"Soma!" Moka ran towards Soma, followed by Kurumu and Yukari.

"You…you rejected me for these people…" Mizore's blizzard got stronger the sadder she got. "You, you'll leave me all alone…for them!" She froze the red water from the sea behind her and formed several ice dolls as red as the sea itself.

"I'm alone." One ice doll spoke.

"No one understands me." The other one spoke.

"Loneliness." Said another one.

"Soma rejected me." Said the last one. "I'll die alone."

"Her thoughts…" Soma stepped back. "I can hear them…"

"I'll bury you all under pure white snow!" Mizore cried and yelled as her blizzard got stronger and she froze the ground over.

"Mizore!" Soma placed his arms in front of his head and pushed through the blizzard, approaching Mizore.

"You'll all disappear!" Mizore laughed and cried at the same time, but the cliff she was standing on cracked from the ice and she started to fall.

"No you don't!" Soma caught Mizore's arm. "Hold on! I'm not letting you die!"

"It's alright, Soma." Mizore cried.

"Lonely." An ice doll approached Moka with its ice blade in hand.

"So lonely." Another one approached Kurumu.

"I'll always be alone…" The last one approached Yukari.

"Mizore! You really are my most impatient reader ever!" Soma struggled to pull Mizore up.

"Impatient?" Mizore asked as she hung on to Soma's arm.

"I'll tell you, the ending of my next article!" Soma's eyes glowed a bright red and he pulled Mizore up and started reciting his next article. "Things changed when I got into Yokai academy…all my questions about life were put on hold…when I met people that loved me, people that accepted me, I finally felt that I was needed, and that I knew who I was…Thanks to Moka, Eucliwood, Kurumu and Yukari…my life of solitude and questions now has a happy ending…and a new chapter begins!" Soma looked at her. "Mizore…my article's not complete…I want you to be part of my happy ending!" He said to Mizore with sincerity in his voice. "Let's end this life of solitude and be friends, Mizore…share my happy ending with me!"

"Friends?" Mizore stared at Soma and cried.

"That's why…I won't let you die!" Soma pulled Mizore up to the cliff. "You have to be there…to share my happy ending… to share all the love and care I feel when I'm with my precious friends" He smiled at her.

"Soma…" Mizore cried and she hugged him tightly.

"Lies…what friends?" An ice doll spoke.

"It's just a fleeting relationship." Another one added.

"True friendship is dying together." The last one said. "Together." It raised its ice claws and prepared to slash Soma.

"I can't control them anymore!" Mizore was frightened.

"Soma!" Moka saw the ice doll attack Soma and she pushed him out of the way.

"We'll stop them!" Soma took the Rosario off Moka's neck.

The sky was dyed red and a moon appeared in it as bats flew to Moka and she transformed into her vampire self.

"I hope you say something that nice for our vows." The silver haired Moka smiled at Soma.

"Umm…now's not the time." Soma smiled nervously and pointed at the ice dolls.

"Out of my way." An ice doll approached the silver haired Moka.

"Do you want to die too?" Another one raised its ice claws.

"That's right… Disappear." The last one attacked the silver haired Moka.

"Worthless puppets." The silver haired Moka smirked. "The only ones who will disappear are you!" She shattered the ice dolls with her strong energy.

"No way… How?" Kurumu watched the dolls shatter.

"They were created by supernatural energy." Yukari smiled. "That's why they've been dispelled by an even stronger force."

"I told you to take our engagement more seriously!" The silver haired Moka pulled Soma up by the collar. "You're so close your roommate and now you sweet talk that Snow Woman?!" She was infuriated.

"I-It's not like that!" Soma struggled.

"Fine." The silver haired Moka put Soma down. " But don't ever do that again!" She kicked Soma into a wall.

"Why am I always on her bad side?" Soma said before he lost consciousness.

* * *

The next day, Soma, Moka, Eucliwood, Kurumu and Yukari were gathered at the abandoned building.

"I'm so glad to hear that Mizore is doing better." Soma smiled.

"I'm sorry." Moka looked down. " My other self got really mad at you."

"Don't worry about it." Soma said. "I'm sure she had her reasons.

"We should celebrate!" Yukari smiled.

"I'll bake a nice cake!" Kurumu said excitedly. "I'll put a special love potion in Soma's slice." She thought to herself.

"I feel cold." Eucliwood wrote.

"Hello…" Mizore opened the door, sporting a now chin length haircut.

"I like your new look." Soma smiled. "It really suits you."

"Thanks." Mizore blushed. "Soma, remember what you told me about sharing your happy ending?"

"Yeah I do…" Soma smiled.

"Well, I accept." Mizore smiled and blushed. "I accept your marriage proposal."

"Huh?" Soma was dumbfounded by what Mizore had said.

"You said you wanted to start a new life with me." Mizore blushed more and took her lollipop out of her mouth. "So let's spend our lives together forever." She pushed her lollipop into Soma's mouth.

"H-Hold on!" Soma blushed and panicked. " That's not what I meant!"

"Soma…" Moka, Kurumu and Yukari said in a very angered tone and the exuded a killer aura.

"Lecher." Eucliwood wrote as she frowned.

"Not you too" Soma looked at Eucliwood. "I have the worst luck with women…"

"You're mine and mine alone!" Moka jumped on Soma and bit his neck.

"Wait!" Soma objected then he felt Moka's fangs enter his neck. "So much for a peaceful life…" He thought to himself and sighed.

* * *

At the chairman's office, Mikogami and Arikado were talking.

"Eucliwood seems to have taken a liking to Soma." Mikogami said.

"Soma's much different from Father…" Arikado replied. "He sounds just like the person Eucliwood described."

"You never told her that Mathias became Dracula, did you?" Mikogami asked.

"Her emotions are a dangerous thing…telling her something like that…will cause a disaster." Arikado said grimly.

* * *

Author's note: My new chapter was completed sooner than expected! Don't worry about Gin, I'll introduce him in the next chapter. Soma's terrible luck with women strikes again and Mizore has the strangest way of taking his speech. And Soma's dream takes place twelve years before Lament of Innocence and I will elaborate more on Mathias and Eucliwood's past in the future.

Now to answer my reviewers

Sgt. M00re

Thanks for the compliment! I saw Soma's potential as the main character and just had to go with it!

Alhazad2003

I'm honored to have the author of the most successful Rosario + Vampire/Castlevania crossover review my work! And I've taken what you've said into account and reedited the previous chapters.

Moka's change due to Soma's blood will be addressed next chapter.

Alucard's past with Akasha will be revealed in the future and I've added some extra info into the other chapters.

Fairy tail will make their appearance in the Demon Castle arc of the story and they will be tied to Graham's cult. Overusing his powers will slowly corrupt Soma and Arikado is actively trying to prevent that.

Lord Destroyer

Yes he was, Issa saw the opportunity to strengthen the Shuzen family and he took it.

Thanks for that, I'll be introducing Akua into the current timeline very soon and she will be very aggressive.

Yes, she will however I will be adding a little twist to it.

It was the key to Issa's lock on Soma's memories, and Soma wants his relationship with Moka to be in his own terms so he's putting it on hold.

Not Death but someone similar, Eucliwood Hellscythe is a character from the anime, Kore wa Zombie desu ka? And she is a powerful necromancer with powers much like Death's.

Blackholelord

Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And expect more twists in the future!


	6. Genius and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter six: Genius and a Vampire.

It was a dark night at a parallel universe, in a black castle filled with blue light, littered with various weapons and gadgets. Two girls were having a conversation, one with brown hair in a pink and white dress and the other a blue haired girl in a labcoat.

"Head instructor Ariel." The brown haired girl asked in a respectful tone. "What did you call me here for?"

"Ah, Haruna." Ariel smiled. "I have a very special job for you."

"Tell me!" Haruna smiled proudly. "Leave it to me, the genius Magiclad Girl!"

"I want you to look for the new dark lord and bring him here to Villiers." Ariel said. "We know he studies at Yokai academy, but a magical presence there isn't allowing me to see who he is."

"And you want me to find him? Haruna smiled eagerly.

"Yes." Ariel smiled. "Find him and bring him to me, I'll send you there as a student."

"You can count on me!" Haruna smiled.

"And find someone else, too." Ariel told Haruna. "Queen Lilia wants us to bring Alucard to her." She said in amused tone. "She wants a reunion with him."

"To Yokai Academy then!" Haruna said with confidence in her voice. "I'll use my genius to bring both of our targets here!"

* * *

At the academy, Soma was sitting on a bench with Saizo, drinking coffee and talking about his problems.

"As you know, most of my friends are girls, right?" Soma sighed.

"Yeah you lucky bastard!" Saizo smiled. "I'd kill to be in your position!"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, sometimes I find them angry at me for small things and I try to balance the time I spend with each of them…but they get jealous really easily." Soma sighed. "I know. You actually tried to kill me."

"Wow, tough break. Having to deal with all that." Saizo patted Soma's back. "Don't sweat the small stuff!" He smiled.

"Like this one time I told Mizore I couldn't skip rocks with her because I had to help Eucliwood with the laundry, she gave me the cold shoulder." Soma said.

"She gave you the silent treatment the whole day?" Saizo asked.

"No, she literally froze my shoulder." Soma rubbed his shoulder. "Thank God it's not frostbitten."

"Hah! You're life's just like those animes with one guy and a ton of girls!" Saizo laughed.

"Yeah and it's stressful as hell, I haven't had an ounce of free time in weeks" Soma yawned. "I have to do all my studying at night."

"You have to tell them that you're a man and you need your space!" Saizo said as he tried to motivate Soma.

"That's all well and good…but would you want to get on the silver haired Moka's bad side? Soma shuddered as he remembered the times he was kicked by her.

"Good point…" Saizo said in a frightened tone. "Wait, when did you find the time for this conversation?"

"I told them I was sick." Soma smiled. "I don't think they'll find me here." But he was blissfully unaware of who was behind him and the temperature started to drop. "Did you just feel a chill?" He asked Saizo.

"B-Behind you!" A terrified Saizo pointed.

"If you say you're sick…let me give you a cold…" Mizore surrounded the area with a cold mist and she froze Soma's legs. She wore a dark and angry expression as she dragged Soma.

"See you later Saizo!" Soma said as Mizore dragged him.

"Remember to lend me those DVDs! Saizo replied.

"Got it!" Soma said.

"Blowing off your fiancé to spend time with your friends." Mizore said angrily. "I should just freeze you, so you won't go anywhere ever again…"

* * *

After spending the whole day with Mizore, Soma was sitting on the porch of the abandoned building with Eucliwood.

"Today was a long day." Soma sighed. "I love spending time with my friends, but they've gotten a little needy lately."

"You can always talk to me." Eucliwood wrote.

"Thanks." Soma smiled. "At least you won't put me through any everyday stress."

"How do you see me?" Eucliwood wrote.

"Huh?" Soma gave Eucliwood a confused look.

"Do you love me as much as you love Moka?" Eucliwood wrote.

"Wh-Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?!" Soma blushed, he didn't know how to answer Eucliwood's sudden question.

"No reason." Eucliwood wrote. "It's getting late." She wrote on another note.

"Yeah, we should turn in soon." Soma smiled.

* * *

As Soma slept he had a dream, He was Mathias again and he was conversing with what looked like an injured Grim Reaper.

"Leon defeated you?" Mathias told Death.

"He is as strong a warrior as you had said." Death nodded, remembering his battle with Leon. " He told me to tell you that he and his clan will hunt you down until you are defeated."

"I accept his declaration of war." Mathias closed his eyes, he was sad that he had lost his best friend, but at the same time, was resolute about his newfound goal.

"With my powers, you can visit my heiress any time you desire." Death told Mathias.

"No." Mathias said grimly. "Eucliwood wouldn't want to see me like this."

"Understood." Death bowed.

"My new name…will mean both devil and dragon." Mathias said. "I will curse God and protect the underworld." He looked down. "It's been twelve years since I've seen her." He looked at the red jewel on his neck. "I'm no longer human… I've become the devil himself, through the use of the Crimson Stone."

The dream ended and Soma had woken up.

"Another weird dream…" Soma got up. "I shouldn't tell Eucliwood about this…" He sighed as he remembered Mathias's words. "It might trigger something dangerous…" He got up, took a shower. Brushed his teeth and dressed up. "I'm sure Eucliwood's hungry." He smiled. "I'll prepare something extra special!"

* * *

Eucliwood sat down in the living room, waiting for Soma to prepare breakfast.

"I'm hungry." Eucliwood thought to herself.

"Sorry for the wait!" Soma climbed down the stairs.

"It's alright." Eucliwood wrote. "What's for breakfast?"

"Spanish Omelet." Soma smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sounds good." Eucliwood wrote.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes." Soma took the eggs, potatoes, peppers, onions and other ingredients out of the pantry and started to prepare the omelet.

"Mathias and I are together again…" Eucliwood thought to herself. "But there are so many girls in the way."

"I love my stress free mornings." Soma wore a blissful smile on his face as he finished preparing and plating the omelet.

"At least I'm living alone with him." Eucliwood thought. "I'm just glad we're together again."

"Alright, it's ready!" Soma put the Spanish omelet on the table.

"Looks good." Eucliwood wrote.

"I wonder what her voice sounds like?" Soma tried to fantasize. "Hold on…" He suddenly felt ashamed and embarrassed. "I feel like I was about to think something perverted…"

* * *

After Soma and Eucliwood had eaten breakfast, He headed to class.

"I wonder what's new today…" Soma sighed. "What I wouldn't give to spend the rest of the day off…"

"Good morning Soma!" Moka cheerfully greeted him.

"Good morning." Soma smiled. "Never mind, I want to spend the rest of the day with Moka." He thought to himself.

"Soma!" Kurumu jumped on him and her breasts were on his face. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Stay away from my fiancé." Mizore froze Kurumu.

"I'm the only one who's marrying Soma!" Yukari summoned a kettle of hot water and poured it over Mizore's head.

"He promised to marry me!" Moka yelled at the other girls.

"I'll go ahead." Soma smiled nervously and walked to class as the girls argued.

"Wait!" Moka approached Soma as the rest of the girls kept arguing. "I haven't had breakfast so…" She bit into his neck.

"This doesn't really bother me anymore…" Soma sighed.

"Soma's blood…I feel so energized when I drink it." Moka thought to herself. "Like I'm getting stronger."

* * *

At the classroom, as soon as everyone was gathered. Miss Nekonome told the class something important.

"Settle down class." Miss Nekonome smiled. "We have a new transfer student." She looked at the transfer student; she was a young girl with brown hair and purple eyes. "Go on, introduce yourself."

"Hello everyone!" The girl gave everyone a cocky smile. "My name's Haruna! The genius transfer student!"

"What's she talking about?" A male student whispered.

"She's kinda like that witch in the other class." A female student whispered.

"She's energetic, I'll give her that." Soma said.

"That white haired guy is pretty cute." Haruna smiled as Soma caught her attention.

"Take the seat next to Mr. Cruz." Miss Nekonome told Haruna.

"I guess that makes me the welcoming committee…" Soma sighed.

* * *

After classes had ended, Miss Nekonome called Soma out.

"Mr. Cruz." Miss Nekonome said nervously. " The headmaster wants to see you in his office."

"What did I do now?" Soma panicked.

At the top floor of the academy, Mikogami and Soma were discussing something important.

"Mr. Cruz, it has come to my attention that you are behind in several subjects." Mikogami said.

"Sorry about that." Soma sighed. "I'll try to work harder."

"How about a bargain?" Mikogami asked in an amused tone.

"A bargain" Soma gave Mikogami a confused look.

"I pass you on all your subjects and I give you Fridays off." Mikogami smirked. "Under one condition."

"Sounds great!" Soma smiled, he was happy to have the chance to clear his hectic schedule. " What's the condition?"

"There have been several reports of low level monsters going wild on the outskirts of the academy grounds." Mikogami said. "I want you to deal with them, I'm sure that weapon Arikado gave you and the flame demon soul you obtained will be useful." He gave Soma a mischievous smile.

"I'll just think of it as extracurricular activities." Soma smiled. "Thanks for the break, Chairman!"

* * *

A few minutes after Soma had left, Arikado entered Mikogami's office.

"I don't remember any low level monsters being there." Arikado gave Mikogami a suspicious look.

"There are, I summoned them for this occasion." Mikogami said in an amused tone.

"Is this your twisted way of training Soma?" Arikado asked a little annoyed.

"Someone like him doesn't do well when trained traditionally." Mikogami smiled. "He needs to learn from the real thing."

"I see…" Arikado replied with his usual impassiveness. "The new transfer student is a Magiclad Girl from Villiers."

"This is Ariel's work, no doubt." Mikogami chuckled. "I think she was sent to capture the dark lord."

"Indeed, but the spell you cast on the barrier will prevent her from identifying him." Arikado closed his eyes.

"A Magiclad girl, here of all places." Mikogami gave Arikado a mischievous grin. "You think she'll try to bring you back to Queen Lilia?" He chuckled. "I'm sure the queen misses her beloved Alucard."

"I only spent time in Villiers to find magic powerful enough to seal Father's castle…" Arikado gave Mikogami an annoyed glare. "Any interactions I may have made there are irrelevant."

"As cold as ever, Alucard." Mikogami laughed.

* * *

After classes had ended Soma and Moka were looking at the bulletin board for school clubs.

"I wonder what club we should join?" Moka said excitedly.

"I'll join whatever club you join, Moka." Soma smiled.

"Hey there!" an older student with black hair and a red headband.

"Who are you?" Moka asked the older student.

"My name's Ginei Morioka!" The older student smiled. "I hear Soma's quite the writer!"

"I wouldn't say that…" Soma scratched his head. "My writing's actually gotten me into trouble once…"

"Are you kidding?! Your "Happy Ending" Article helped allot of depressed students!" Ginei smiled excitedly.

"I guess…" Soma smiled nervously.

"How about joining the newspaper club?" Ginei asked in an excited tone.

"Alright! Sounds fun!" Moka smiled.

"Then I guess I'm joining, too." Soma smiled at Moka.

"Great!" Ginei smiled. "Would you mind getting your other friends to join?" He looked at Soma.

"I guess I could." Soma replied.

"What are those three talking about?" Haruna was looking at Soma, Moka and Ginei.

"I have an idea for our first story!" Ginei pointed at Soma. "We'll be reporting the low level monsters in the forest!"

"Well I guess you're in luck." Soma smiled. "Because the headmaster is sending me to fight them!"

"Perfect!" Ginei smiled excitedly.

* * *

At the roof of the Yokai Academy, Moka was having an important conversation with her vampire self.

"Soma and I put our promise on hold." Moka sighed.

"I won't tolerate that!" The silver haired Moka spoke from within the Rosario in an angered tone.

"But he said he wanted to fall in love with me all over again." Moka blushed.

"That's not good enough!" The silver haired Moka exclaimed. "He's my fiancé…

"I know, and I love him so much." Moka sighed sadly. "I've always loved him."

"Then we have to let him know." The silver haired Moka said. "He belongs to me and no girl is going to get in my way!"

* * *

A few hours later it was a foggy night and Soma, Ginei and Saizo headed for the graveyard located deep in the forest.

"This place gives me the creeps." Saizo said in a slightly fearful tone.

"Fighting low level monsters in a creepy graveyard!" Ginei smiled. "This will be a great scoop!"

"Well, I guess it's time to repay the headmaster." Soma took out Unholy Crucifix and emitted a red energy blade and three spikes from its ends.

"Woah! That thing's cool!" Saizo eyed Unholy Crucifix with awe.

"It was a gift from Mr. Arikado." Soma smiled.

"Here they come!" Ginei yelled excitedly as he saw two large pig-like creatures with huge fists. "Slaughterers!" He took out his camera.

"Here goes nothing." Soma charged at the slaughterers with Unholy Crucifix in hand.

"Out of my way!" A brown haired, chainsaw-wielding girl in a frilly white and pink dress yelled as she cut down both of the slaughterers.

"Is that?" Saizo witnessed the girl take down the slaughterers.

"Haruna?" Soma looked at the girl with a confused expression.

"The transfer student is a Magical Girl!" Ginei took photos of Haruna. "What a scoop!" He had a perverted smile on his face.

"The genius Magiclad Girl Haruna always gets the job done!" She bragged, but an axe wielding black armor approached her from behind.

"An Axe Armor?" Ginei watched.

"Look out!" Some ran to Haruna and kicked the axe armor away from her.

""It's the cute white haired guy from class." Haruna stared at Soma.

"What are you doing here?" Soma asked Haruna.

"What does it look like?" Haruna gave Soma a cocky smile. "I'm slaying monsters!"

"I'll watch your back." Soma said as several more axe armors and slaughterers headed their way. "Saizo! Back me up!" He told his friend.

"Got it!" Saizo punched an axe armor to the ground and took its axe and waved it around.

"Try and keep up with me!" Haruna slashed at the slaughterers with her chainsaw.

"That shouldn't be too hard!" Soma called upon the power of his flame demon soul and burned the axe armors around the area, as one of them was destroyed, its soul flew into his body. "Another one…"

"Not bad!" Haruna smiled at Soma. "You're more than just a pretty face."

"Save the awkward compliments for later…" Soma said as he saw a large demon with an octopus like head, large wings and claws fly towards them.

"Wow! A Malachi!" Ginei took a photo of it. "This is the scoop of the century!"

"Leave this one to me!" Haruna jumped into the air. "Mystletainn Kick!" She jumped up into the air and cut the Malachi in half with her chainsaw.

"That wasn't a kick!" Saizo said in a confused tone as he fought off more axe armors.

"Well, let's call it a night." Soma told Ginei and Saizo.

"Hold on!" Haruna yelled at Soma. "You can't just ditch me like that!"

"I'm sorry, did you want something?" Soma stared at Haruna with a confused expression.

"I-I'm still not familiar with the academy." Haruna played with her fingers. "So I'd like to interrogate you!" She blushed and gave Soma a cocky smile.

"Sure…" Soma looked at Haruna.

"What a dense idiot." Ginei thought to himself and sighed as he saw Soma and Haruna.

"Even I can tell what she's thinking." Saizo sighed as he noticed Haruna's blush.

"You guys go ahead." Soma told Ginei and Saizo.

"Enjoy your date." Ginei smirked.

"See you later buddy!" Saizo waved.

"It's not a date…" Soma sighed as the air around him got colder. "Don't tell me…"

"So this is where you spend your nights." Mizore froze the ground. "Care to explain?" She glared at Soma and Haruna. "I'm really going to freeze you this time." She froze Soma's legs.

"H-hold on!" Soma struggled.

"Don't bother using your flames…" Mizore's ice spread up to Soma's neck. "I've strengthened the coldness of my ice. You belong to me and only me."

"Hang in there! I'll get you out!" Haruna rant to Soma with her chainsaw in hand.

"I don't think so." Mizore froze Haruna's feet.

"Damn! You cold bitch!" Haruna struggled.

"Soma!" Moka yelled out.

"It's you…" Mizore lost her concentration and her ice weakened.

"Moka! Thank goodness…." Soma smiled.

"Such a wonderful scene." A pale old man in a green trimmed purple robe said in an amused tone.

"Who are you?" Soma asked the old man as he called upon the power of his flame demon soul to melt the ice.

"Me?" The old man chuckled. "I'll tell you when the time comes, milord. But first I have to test this girl." He looked at Moka.

"Milord?" Soma gave the old man a confused look. "I wont let you touch Moka!" He gripped Unholy Crucifix.

"Ah, but it's far too early for answers, boy." The old man summoned a zombified dragon-like creature, an ox-like creature with it's lower half missing and blood dripping down it's upper half with its organs exposed. "Go, Wyvern and Behemoth! Attack these children!"

"I won't let you hurt Soma!" Mizore froze the zombified wyvern's legs and hurled several ice daggers at it.

"I'll kill your freaky monsters you geezer!" Haruna then beheaded the wyvern.

"Get behind me, Moka!" Soma stood between her and the behemoth and held up Unholy Crucifix.

"That won't do at all." The old man waved his hand and cut the chain on Moka's Rosario.

The night sky was dyed red and bats flew towards Moka as she transformed into her vampire self.

"Yes, That's what I want to see." The old man smiled.

"You've woken me up, you know what that means, right?" The silver haired Moka glared.

"Show me your power! Legendary vampire!" The old man laughed and summoned about fifty armored skeletons, each brandishing a rusted sword.

"You bastard!" Soma yelled as he cut down some of the skeletons. "I guess I'll try this out." He called on the power of the axe armor soul he had dominated and he threw a large axe at the skeletons.

"Prepare to die." Moka cracked her knuckles and approached the behemoth. "Know your place!" She said as she kicked the rotting beast away.

"Die you undead freaks!" Haruna cut through several skeletons with her chainsaw. "That power…" She looked at the silver haired Moka, sensing her immense power... "I think I've found the dark lord!"

"Damn…there's too much!" Soma's eyes started to glow a blood red as he fought off the skeletons. "No…I can't turn into him again!"

"Soma!" Yukari yelled out as she shot fireballs at the skeletons.

"I've come to save you, my destined one!" Kurumu extended her claws and cut down some of the skeletons.

"You…" The red-eyed Soma glared angrily at the old man. "You tried to hurt Moka…" He let out a wave of dark energy and destroyed the remaining skeletons.

"Forgive my transgression, milord." The old man smiled. "But I had to see the power of a Shinso vampire."

"Shinso?" Soma asked as he returned to normal.

"I'll tell you soon, milord." The old man flew away. "That Shinso makes an excellent bride for you."

"Great…" Soma sighed. "Another psycho."

"That old man was annoying." The silver haired Moka picked up her Rosario. "You heard what he said, I'm your bride." She glared at Soma. "Don't ever forget it!"

"Right…" Soma sighed.

"You're mine now, dark lord!" Haruna. "I'll get extra points for capturing you this quickly!" She raised her chainsaw and jumped. "Mystletainn Kick!" She brought her chainsaw down on the silver haired Moka.

"How annoying…" The silver haired Moka kicked Haruna several feet away. "Know your place!"

"I lost…a genius like me lost!" Haruna said before she passed out.

"She really doesn't hold back…" A frightened Soma said.

* * *

The next day, after classes had ended, Soma, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were headed back to their dorms.

"That was some fight last night." Kurumu said.

"They interrupted my romantic moment with Soma." Mizore sighed.

"How was that romantic?" Soma thought to himself nervously.

"Who was that?" Moka asked Soma. "The man we fought last night?"

"He looked like a high level magic user!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Hey! Soma!" Haruna waved at him.

"Oh, hello Haruna." Soma smiled. "Did you want something?"

"I've come to protect you from the dark lord!" Haruna grabbed Soma away from Moka. "She must have you under some sort of spell!"

"That's not it!" Soma objected. "I hang out with Moka because she's really nice!"

"Soma!" Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were looking at the bulletin board as they said at the same time, giving him a killer glare.

"What did I do?" Soma panicked and looked at the bulletin board. "Oh god…" He read the headline of the school paper and on it was a picture of him and Haruna with the caption. "Late night dating and monster hunting."

"You see?" Haruna gave Soma a cocky smile and hugged his arm. "We're official!"

"Damn you Ginei…." Soma cursed.

"You shouldn't be cheating on your fiancé" Mizore froze her hands into ice claws.

"You're my destined one!" Kurumu extended her claws.

"I can't believe you!" Yukari raised her wand.

"You promised to marry me…Soma!" Moka jumped on him. "I won't hold back!" She bit hard into his neck.

* * *

Later, at night, Soma opened the door to the abandoned building, he was exhausted and his uniform was dirty and tattered.

"Welcome home." Eucliwood wrote.

"Thanks." Soma smiled at Eucliwood. "It's like all my stress is washed away." He smiled as he looked at Eucliwood.

"What's for dinner?" Eucliwood wrote.

"How does Sukiyaki sound?" Soma asked.

"Good, I love your cooking." Eucliwood wrote.

"I'm glad to hear that." Soma smiled.

"I can't wait!" Haruna smiled excitedly.

"Haruna?" Soma was shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"She invited herself in." Eucliwood wrote.

"After seeing what the dark lord and her minions did to you." Haruna looked at Soma. "I decided it would be best to live with you so I can protect you all day and night!"

"But…Moka's not a dark lord, and they're not minions, they're my friends." Soma looked at Haruna, he was confused by what she was saying.

"See? She's brainwashed you!" Haruna pointed. "Don't worry Soma, I'll protect you!"

"I'm hungry." Eucliwood wrote.

"And with this, my peaceful days end." Soma thought to himself and sighed. 'Whatever…I guess I should make dinner now." He walked to the kitchen.

* * *

At a large island that floated several thousand feet in the sky. Three figures were having an important discussion. The first one was a grey haired man in a white suit, The second one was a young woman in a black Chinese style dress and the third was a man in a black suit and cape.

"An audience with the Shuzen family" The grey haired man smiled. "What a pleasure."

"Graham Jones, you are one of the Dark Lord Candidates, are you not?" The black suited man asked. "You did resurrect Shaft atter all."

"Oh, no." Graham shook his head. "Much more than that, I am Dracula himself." He smiled. "Ah, yes, my old servant. Rest assured, Issa, I will take control of my castle once more."

"Are you sure about that?" The black haired girl smirked.

"Let the man speak, Akua." Issa told his daughter.

"It's fine." Graham smiled. "I shall prove to you that I am the only true Dracula. Now if you'll excuse me." He left the room.

"He will help us awaken the real Dracula." Issa told Akua.

"It's been so long!" Akua smiled excitedly. "I want to see my prince again."

"Soma's still engaged to Moka, you know?" Issa looked at Akua.

"Maybe I'll become a Shinso if I absorb enough of the castle's power!" Akua smiled with a crazed expression.

"That's right, Dracula's castle shall rise in a few days." Issa smiled. " We've kept the identity of Dracula's reincarnation a secret from the rest of Fairy Tale."

"Because you want Dracula to be a part of our family, right?" Akua smiled.

"I can't do that if the rest of Fairy Tale gets involved." Issa nodded. "I will however, tell them about Dracula's castle."

"You mean Hokuto's subdivision, ANTI-THESIS?" Akua asked.

"Yes, I'll use them to test Dracula's powers." Issa smirked. "To see if he's truly returned."

"I wonder if Soma remembers me." Akua blushed and smiled. "He was my first kiss after all."

* * *

Back at the academy, Arikado and Mikogami were having an important discussion.

"I feel it…" Arikado said grimly. "Father's castle will rise soon."

"And Shaft has returned as well." Mikogami said. "He challenged Soma and Moka last night." He looked at Arikado."We can't waste any more time." Mikogami answered. "Fairy Tale must have resurrected him and they might plan on awakening Dracula."

"Then I must watch Soma carefully…" Arikado said. "He must go into the castle in order to overcome the burden of bearing Father's soul."

"But if you fail?" Mikogami asked in a concerned tone.

"The it's all up to Akasha's daughter…" Arikado said.

"She has consumed some of Soma's blood…as his powers grow, so do hers" Mikogami said in an amused tone. "Not as powerful as him but still a force to be reckoned with."

"That could work to our advantage." Arikado said in his usual impassive tone. "That bond can block Soma's memories away from Father's…which is why nothing can ever happen to her."

* * *

Author's note: I introduced Ginei and yet another Kore wa Zombie desu ka? Character, the genius Magiclad Girl Haruna! After the next chapter, where I introduce Ruby and ANTI-THESIS, we will enter the Demon Castle Arc! Sorry if it seems too fast, but the demon castle arc opens up a new part of Soma's character development, his ultimate realization that he's Dracula. I made some changes to the chronology so please bear with me… I'm trying my best to make sure this story isn't just Soma copy pasted onto Tsukune's story.

Now to answer my reviewers,

Teiki

Expect much more in the future.

Lord Destroyer

Soma will uncover some of those memories in the Demon Castle arc and having to deal with Eucliwood is like running through thin ice with cleats on!

Thank you, I've taken cues from Zero no Tsukaima for those. And expect to see more possessive behavior from Moka.

Soma's habit of going all out really backfired on him this time, and since the ice dolls are more akin to schizophrenia I doubt they have souls.

In her mind, they're as good as married.

She will act just like a grudge bearing ex girlfriend to Soma.

Thanks for the idea!

Haseo55

No problem! And it's a reference.

That will happen and Death will eventually play a mentor role to Soma and thanks!

There will be a huge plot twist on the connections between the two Alucards as for Moka's family knowing, I planned that so I can give Fairy Tale some internal struggle within their ranks.

Yes I have and I loved it! I will actually be taking some elements from Gabriel when it comes to Soma's character development and fighting style.

Alhazad2003

That will be one of my most interesting chapters!

And I'm in the process of reediting the older chapters and I've removed the naming where it seemed redundant anything else is just writing style differences, and don't worry, I'm glad you're interested enough in my story to point these things out.

Logworshipper123

Glad you're enjoying it!


	7. Demon Castle and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter seven: Demon Castle and a Vampire.

At the Fairy Tale headquarters, Shaft was having an important conversation with Akua.

"Dracula's castle is rising, we just need one final part." Akua said with excitement in her voice.

"You need the energy from powerful monsters." Shaft smirked. "Isn't that right?"

"Correct!" Akua smiled. "If we gather enough dark energy, we can make the castle rise much sooner!"

"Is acting behind your father's back a wise choice?" Shaft asked.

"I'm a very impatient girl." Akua smirked. "I want to see my prince as soon as possible!"

"You want that boy to become my lord again that badly?" Shaft chuckled.

"Yes." Akua wore a crazed expression. "And I want to become the Dark Queen once he awakens! I want to be a Shinso!"

"I will make that happen, mistress." Shaft bowed. "I'll make good use of my apprentice."

"You mean that lonely little witch?" Akua asked.

"Ruby will be an excellent tool for this." Shaft answered. "But mistress, my lord is now in the company of a legendary necromancer that rivals even Death in power. Eucliwood Hellscythe."

"I'll surpass her." Akua smiled. "Her powers, along with my precious little sister's will awaken the castle!"

"I'll make that a reality." Shaft smirked.

* * *

It was a bright morning on the last day before summer vacation and Soma was writing to his second childhood friend.

"Dear Taeko, sorry for taking so long to write you. I've been very busy lately. I've made many new friends and I've gotten used to Yokai academy. I really want to thank you for being there for me, you know…after your parents took me in. My parents are still on that business trip by the way, they've been sending me money every month and I'm saving it up for Christmas presents. I'll be visiting you and Mina on this field trip, lucky for me, the beach Miss Nekonome wanted to take us to is right on the edge of Hakuba city. You know, you've always been like a little sister to me, well see you soon."

Soma finished writing his letter to Taeko and he headed downstairs.

"Good morning." Eucliwood wrote.

"Good morning to you too" Soma smiled.

"Morning!" Haruna gave Soma a cocky smile.

"You're in an energetic mood." Soma said to Haruna.

"That's because I'm with my cute monster hunter!" Haruna hugged Soma's arm.

"Too close…" Eucliwood wrote.

"She has a point…" Soma smiled nervously.

"Didn't that paper thingy say we were dating?" Haruna hugged tighter. "Why doesn't she talk?" She looked at Eucliwood.

"That's just my friend being an ass…" Soma sighed. "Well…she's a Necromancer from the Underworld, and she can't talk because of her powers."

"A Necromancer, huh?" Haruna looked at Eucliwood.

"And what are you?" Soma asked Haruna. "I've never seen a monster that wields a chainsaw before."

"I already said!" Haruna smiled proudly. "I'm a Magiclad Girl!"

"Right…"

"Soma, are you really dating her?" Eucliwood wrote.

"Ginei's just messing with me…" Soma anwered.

"But it was so romantic!" Haruna blushed and covered her cheeks. "You and I fighting together!" She smiled.

"Don't make it sound so weird." Soma was feeling very awkward.

"Please stop that." Eucliwood wrote as she Haruna cling onto Soma, but this time she wore a slightly annoyed expression.

* * *

Later that morning, Soma, Moka, Eucliwood, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Haruna, Miss Nekonome and Arikado were gathered near tunnel that lead to the human world.

"Back to the human world." Soma smiled. "I'm a little homesick."

"What's wrong?" Moka looked at Soma with a concerned gaze. "You're spacing out."

"Oh, it's nothing." Soma smiled.

"That's fine then…" Moka gave Soma a cheerful smile and she blushed. "When I see your face…" Her expression turned into a hungered one.

"Don't tell me you're…" Soma backed away.

"I can't help it…" Moka bit into Soma's neck.

"Someday, Moka and I will graduate… and we may be separated for a while…that's why I've decided to cherish and create happy memories with her and all of my friends. " He thought to himself as Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Haruna greeted him affectionately.

"Alright class!" Miss Nekonome smiled as the bus arrived. "Are you ready?"

"Where are Ginei and Saizo?" Soma asked.

"They failed most of their classes so they're in summer school" Miss Nekonome said. "I hope this retreat is a fun one!"

"I'd be in their situation if it weren't for the headmaster's deal." Soma sighed. "Thank god."

"What about you Kurumu?" Yukari looked at her. "Didn't you fail some classes?"

"I finished all the make up tests!" Kurumu told Yukari.

"Or you skipped them all…" Mizore said.

After a long bus ride, the group finally made it to Hakuba City.

"Can I meet you guys later?" Soma smiled. "I have some things to take care of."

"Sure." Miss Nekonme smiled. "Just meet us before 5 pm ok?"

"Right!" Soma answered.

* * *

Soma took the train to the residential area and he walked to the Hiramatsu residence.

"Hello?" Soma knocked on the door. "Taeko, are you there?"

"Soma?" A girl with brown hair and pigtails opened the door. "I'm glad to see you." She smiled.

"It's been almost a year." Soma scratched his cheek.

"Come in." Taeko smiled.

"Thanks." Soma smiled. "I'm glad to be back." He sat down. "I was really homesick.

"I'm glad you're back." Taeko smiled. "It was very lonely without you…"

"Didn't you have Mina, Kanami and Orito to hang out with?" Soma asked.

"Yes, but you're my childhood friend…" Taeko played with her fingers. "Your room's just the way you left it."

"Thanks but I won't be staying overnight." Soma said. "I'm camping near the beach with my friends."

"Friends?" Taeko looked at Soma.

"Yeah, from the academy." Soma blushed a little. "You remember that girl I told you about? You know, Moka? Well she's there and we've gotten to know each other again."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Taeko looked down sadly.

"N-No!" Soma blushed. "I like her but… things are a little complicated."

"I see…" Taeko smiled and cheered up. "If you ever need anyone, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks for that." Soma smiled. "You're really like family to me."

"Yeah…" Taeko was disappointed but she smiled anyway.

"Well, I have to go now." Soma got up. "Everyone's expecting me. Let's meet Mina at the shrine tomorrow."

"Okay." Taeko smiled. "I really missed you."

* * *

Soma headed to the beach where his friends were and saw that they had started to set up camp.

"Over here, Soma." Arikado called out to him. "Come help me pitch this tent up."

"Sure thing." Soma said as he approached Arikado.

"I have to warn you about something." Arikado warned. "I sensed the presence of another vampire around here."

"Another one?!" Soma was shocked.

"Keep your guard up, Soma." Arikado said.

"I will." Soma replied.

"Soma!" Moka called out to him.

"I missed you!" Kurumu said.

"Let's play together!" Yukari smiled.

"You're late…" Mizore said, a little annoyed at Soma.

"Let's build sandcastles!" Haruna said excitedly.

"Welcome back." Eucliwood wrote.

"Go to them…" Arikado told Soma. "Your friends are waiting for you."

"I will." Soma smiled and walked over to the girls. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"It's hard to believe that Soma is my reincarnated father…" Arikado thought to himself as he saw Soma smiling with his friends. "I'm glad father can live like this now…" He looked at Yukari. "And mother is here, too…"

"Soma?" Yukari tugged on his coat. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure what's on your mind?" Soma asked.

"Meet me near the sunflower field tonight, ok?" Yukari said.

* * *

Later that night, Yukari and Soma were having their conversation near a field of sunflowers.

"Soma?" Yukari blushed. "Do you see me as a kid?"

"Well…" Soma scratched his cheek. "I don't think that matters." He smiled. "You're still my friend."

"That's not what I meant." An annoyed Yukari pouted. "I mean…do you see me as a kid or a girl?" She blushed.

"That's a hard question…" Soma smiled nervously. "Well… you're a little mature for your age…"

"Soma…" Yukari hugged him. "I have to compete with so many girls for your love…all of them more mature than me!"

"Yukari…" Soma looked at her.

"Please look at me, Soma." Yukari started to tear up as she looked into Soma's eyes. "I love you just as much as Moka does…" She started to cry.

"I…" Soma hugged Yukari back, but as he looked into her eyes, he experienced a vision of a blonde woman with blue eyes burning at the stake. "I will love you…for all eternity." The woman said as her features changed into Yukari's.

"Wh-what was that?" He held his head.

"I won't change my feelings for you…" Yukari blushed and she kissed Soma's cheek. "I love you."

"I'll carry them with me." Soma wiped Yukari's tears away. "But let's stay friends for the time being." He said so he wouldn't break her heart.

"Okay." Yukari smiled. "I'll catch up to Moka someday…"

"I'll head back to camp now." Soma said. "Are you coming?"

"I'll stay here for a bit." Yukari smiled. "You go ahead."

* * *

As Soma and Yukari finished their conversation, an older girl, about eighteen with dark brown hair and pink eyes was watching them from the bushes.

"I've found another witch!" The older girl said.

"Who's there?!" Yukari raised her wand.

"Don't be afraid." The older girl smiled. " My name's Ruby, and I'm a witch just like you. What's your name?"

"It's Yukari." She answered. "A-another witch!?"

"Yes." Ruby smiled. "We're the same, so we should be friends."

"W-we can be friends?" Yukari smiled.

"I'm so happy!" An excited Ruby hugged Yukari.

Back at camp, Soma and Arikado were discussing sleeping arrangements.

"Soma, You'll be sharing a tent with Eucliwood." Arikado said calmly.

"You can't be serious…" Soma whispered. "I don't think Moka and the girls will be happy about that."

"Like it or not, Eucliwood's gotten emotionally dependent on you." Arikado sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Soma said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there as well." Arikado told Soma. "So the girls won't get mad at you for being alone with Eucliwood."

"Thanks for that." Soma sighed in relief. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Arikado answered.

"When I was alone with Yukari… I saw a woman burning at the stake…and she changed into Yukari…" Soma remembered his vision. "What does that mean?"

"I can't answer that question yet…" Arikado said grimly. "But I can tell you it has something to do with your dark powers."

"I see." Soma sighed. "Another secret…"

"Don't worry…all your questions will be answered soon." Arikado said.

"Come inside." Eucliwood wrote and held the note outside the tent.

"Go to her." Arikado said. "But promise me that you'll protect Miss Sendo."

"I promise." Soma said in a determined tone.

* * *

As Soma entered the tent, he saw a girl with black hair tied in a long ponytail and green eyes wearing a dark blue cape talking to Eucliwood.

"Please Madam Hellscythe, I need your help."

"Who are you?" Soma asked the black haired girl.

"My name is Seraphim." She answered.

"You mean like the angel?" Soma asked curiously.

"No, I'm a vampire ninja." Seraphim answered. "I was sent here to enlist the aid of Madam Eucliwood Hellscythe."

"Please send her away." Eucliwood wrote.

"I can't do that…that's kinda rude." Soma said nervously.

"Tell me." Seraphim looked at Soma." What exactly is your relationship with Madam Hellscythe?" She asked.

"Well…" Soma tried to come up with an answer.

"Soulmate…" Eucliwood wrote.

"Coming on a little strong there…" Soma sighed.

"You may address me as Sera if you wish, my lady." She said to Eucliwood. "I want to be your servant."

"Soma is enough." Eucliwood wrote.

"If I defeat him, will you see my worth?" Seraphim asked.

"You can try." Eucliwood wrote.

"So much for a relaxing summer vacation…" Soma sighed. "Fine, but I don't want to disturb Moka and the others."

"I'm coming with you guys!" Haruna said. "I love watching fights!"

"Fine…" Soma said.

* * *

Back to Yukari and Ruby.

"You should come and meet the master." Ruby smiled.

"Master?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Yes, Master Shaft." Ruby said. "He said he was going to find witches to protect them from the humans!"

"Protect us?" Yukari smiled. "Sounds great!"

"What's going on there?" Ruby said as she saw Soma, Seraphim, Haruna and Eucliwood.

"I really don't want to do this…" Soma gripped Unholy Crucifix.

"You can admit defeat now if you want." Seraphim's eyes glowed red and she materialized a katana out of leaves. "My special skill and hobby is the Swallow Return Strike."

"Sorry, but Eucliwood wouldn't like that." Soma emitted a red energy blade and three spikes from Unholy Crucifix. "You should really look into videogames." He said. "Having just one hobby isn't healthy."

"Silence!" Seraphim slashed at Soma. "I know all about your powers."

"How?" Soma dodged Seraphim's attacks.

"Ninjas know everything." Seraphim kept slashing at Soma.

"Great, first Mizore and now you?" Soma blocked Seraphim's attacks. "Why do I attract stalkers?"

"Don't be disgusting!" Two bat-like wings sprouted out from Seraphim's back and she flew into the sky. "Swallow Return Strike, Eight Slashes!" She waved her sword and eight x shaped energy slashes flew at Soma.

"Damn!" Soma cut through three of them but the fourth one grazed his cheek. "What the…" He noticed that the red energy blade on Unholy Crucifix changed into the shape of a dark green katana and the guard changed into a circular shape and the jewel had a crescent moon reflected on it. "Silent Crescent." His new weapon's name echoed in his mind.

"His weapon transformed!?" Seraphim was shocked.

"Take this!" Soma swung Silent Crescent and generated several green crescent blades and they attacked Seraphim.

"Why, you!" Seraphim slashed at the crescent blades.

"You're wide open!" Soma charged at Seraphim and pointed Silent Crescent at her neck. "Looks like I win."

"Impressive…" Seraphim stared at Soma. "I see why Madam Hellscythe values you so much."

"Now that that's settled…" Soma sighed.

"That was intense!" Haruna smiled excitedly. "The coolest fight I've ever seen!"

"Soma!" Yukari yelled out.

"You know that human?" Ruby's cheerful expression darkened.

"Yeah he's my friend!" Yukari said.

"Yukari?" Soma replied.

* * *

Back at camp, Miss Nekonome was sound asleep as the girls worried about Soma and Yukari.

"They're not back yet…" A worried Moka said.

"We have to go now!" Arikado said. "Soma's in danger."

Soma had just finished his battle with Seraphim, when Ruby spotted him.

"You damn human!" Ruby summoned plant monsters with large gaping jaws and vines.

"Who are you?!" Soma raised Silent Crescent.

"I won't let a human desecrate my master's holy ground!" Four black-feathered wings sprouted out of Ruby's back.

"Ruby stop!" Yukari called out.

"Humans are the enemy!" Ruby restrained Yukari with vines.

"How dare you attack us!" Seraphim cut down several of the plant monsters.

"You're just begging for a beating, aren't you?" Haruna summoned her chainsaw and chanted as her clothes changed into a frilly pink and white dress.

"Come out, Treants!" Ruby summoned five gigantic tree golems.

"You're not going anywhere." Mizore said as a cold mist surrounded the area and froze one of the Treants.

"Get away from my destined one!" Kurumu flew at another Treant and cut it in half with her claws.

"Soma!" Moka ran over to him and hugged his arm. "Are you hurt?"

"Burn away…" Arikado shot three fireballs out of his sleeve and burned two of the Treants into ashes.

"Forgive me, milord." Shaft created a spear out of shadows and aimed it at Yukari. "But you must watch Lady Lisa die once more." He hurled the spear at her.

"No…!" Yukari trembled in fear.

"Yukari!" Soma cut the vines and pushed Yukari out of the way but he was stabbed by Shaft's spear in the process.

"S-Soma?" Yukari looked at Soma, who was lying on the ground.

"A-are you alright?" Soma was bleeding through his chest.

"Soma…you…" Yukari cried when she saw Soma's blood.

"I'm…" Blood sprayed out of Soma's back as the spear vanished and he lost consciousness.

"No!" Yukari raised her wand and glared at Shaft. "I'll get you for this!" Strong magical energy radiated from her.

"Soma!" Moka yelled out, she was very saddened and angry. "You'll pay!" Moka's Rosario started to glow uncontrollably and she transformed into her vampire self.

"I'll kill you!" Kurumu lengthened her claws and her monster aura glowed.

"I won't forgive you!" Mizore summoned a strong blizzard as her eyes glowed.

"Bastard!" Haruna cried out and revved her chainsaw.

"This isn't good…" Arikado said grimly. "Control yourselves!" He yelled at the girls. "You're falling for his trick!"

"Now for you!" Shaft smirked. "Oh great and powerful necromancer!"

"You'll die…" Eucliwood spoke. "I'll send you to hell myself!" Her pen turned into a red scythe and a powerful torrent of dark energy surrounded her.

"It's coming!" An overjoyed Shaft yelled out. "Dracula's castle!"

As the girls prepared to kill Shaft, a magic circle appeared under all of them.

"M-Master?" Ruby called out to Shaft. "What is this?"

"Your role is over, child." Shaft smirked madly. "Farewell!" He shot a bolt of dark energy at Ruby.

"You can't!" Ruby panicked and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

"How dishonorable of you…." Arikado dispelled Shaft's attack before it hit Ruby.

"Lord Dracula shall awaken!" Shaft looked at the unconscious Soma as a dark storm of demonic energy started to form the visage of Dracula's castle.

"It's as I feared…" Arikado stood his ground as the castle transported everyone to different locations within it.

* * *

Some time later, Soma woke up at a garden in front of the castle gates; with him were Eucliwood and Arikado.

"W-what happened?" Soma opened his eyes.

"Soma! Thank goodness…" Eucliwood hugged him.

"Eucliwood!" He was shocked to hear her voice. "You're talking!"

"It seems the castle is unaffected by her powers…" Arikado said.

"Castle?" Soma asked Arikado then he touched the spot where his wound was and noticed it had completely healed. "My wound…"

"We're in Dracula's castle…Shaft used your friends to awaken it." Arikado said in a serious tone.

"Where is everyone!?" Soma asked Arikado with concern in his voice.

"They're each at different locations in the castle." Eucliwood said.

"I have to rescue them!" Soma was ready to go into the castle.

"Given their current emotional state… the castle might have corrupted them." Arikado told Soma.

"I have to do something!" Soma said.

"Your power of Dominance is the key to surviving in this castle… go find your friends and return them to normal."

"I will…" Soma replied as he walked into the castle with Unholy Crucifix in hand.

"After that, you must go to the throne room..." Arikado said. "Only then can you bring everyone back to the human world."

"Please be careful…" Eucliwood gave Soma a sad look.

"I'll save everyone, and we'll all come back home." Soma promised.

As Soma entered the castle, Akua was watching him from afar.

"Make it to the Throne room, my prince." She smirked. "Become the dark lord."

"Will Soma be alright?" Eucliwood asked Arikado.

"He'll be fine…other than the students… other people were transported here." Arikado answered. "They can help us."

"I'm worried." Eucliwood put her arms on her chest. "I have this bad feeling that he'll never be the same again..."

"Soma will find out the truth soon...the truth about who he really is..." Arikado thought to himself.

At the castle balcony, Graham was laughing maniacally.

"I'm finally home!" Graham smiled. " At my castle!"

Author's note: We now enter the Demon Castle arc with the introduction of Ruby and Seraphim! Akua's evil plan is put into motion and with the help of Shaft she hopes to awaken Soma! I decided to make the girls kinda like bosses in the sense that Soma has to fight them so they can regain their senses. The plot deepens and we find out that Yukari is the reincarnation of Lisa/ Elisabetha! Next chapter, I introduce Julius Belmont, Yoko Belnades and Hammer!

Here's some new info from this chapter.

Unholy Crucifix form I

A red energy sword created from vampiric energy, draws directly from Soma's powers

Unholy Crucifix form II "Silent Crescent"

Unlocked when Unholy Crucifix mad contact with Seraphim's attack, this form was created from the energy of Seraphim's Swallow Return Strike.

Unholy Crucifix will have more forms and Soma will unlock them as the story progresses.

Now to answer my reviewers,

Logworshipper123

Yes it is! And another videogame character will appear after this arc is over!

Haseo55

Thanks! And it's a great anime!

Death and Shaft will clash in this arc

Death will test Soma as soon as they meet.

He will reuse his Zead form in the future.

Exactly!

That will be a major part of Soma's development and part of my story's twist.

Expect something like that in the future! I plan on giving this story a multiple ending option.

That would be funny!

I'll consider that, I'm even gonna give Gabriel a role!

Blackholelord

Thanks for the support! I'll try to update as much as I can!

Teiki

She just did!

Lord Destroyer

Haruna is known for being eccentric and crazy! And I'll get back to her after the Demon Castle arc.

She loves Alucard and wants to capture Dracula for a reason I will explain in the future.

Soma's in all sorts of trouble now! And Saizo reads thing like that as well as Love Hina.

Haruna's presumptuous and rash; despite claiming to be a genius thinking isn't her strong point.

Silver Moka is very direct in her love for Soma and she'll do anything to get married.

Akua has decided to interfere in Issa's plan and she conspired with Shaft to awaken Soma and become the lady of the castle!

Yes and she's slowly approaching her mother's power level and eventually Alucards'

Thanks! I will elaborate more on that during this arc! And I have plans for Akua.

Alhazad2003

Haruna's quick to assume things!

Yes and Akua's own plan is put into action.

After I complete this arc, I will revise this story's structure according to your instructions.

Kane

Thanks!

That was one of Dracula's most badass forms ever and that's the one I'll be using with some minor alterations.

Even Moka's life being threatened can trigger it and Dracula's memory's will struggle with Soma's consciousness and he will have to separate Dracula's memories from his own.

Indeed it will.

Hellfie44

Thanks! I'll try my best!

Guest

Eventually!


	8. Missionary and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter eight: Missionary and a Vampire.

Soma entered Dracula's castle when a familiar feeling suddenly crept up, the feeling of returning home.

"What is this?" Soma was surprised. "This place feels so familiar…"

Before Soma could process that thought, several zombies attacked him.

"I have to be careful." Soma called upon the power of his Flame Demon soul and burned the Zombies. "These Zombies make me think of Eucliwood…that's…weird."

Soma saw a blue door with a seal on it.

"I feel something…" Soma felt a strong demonic presence from behind the door. As he entered the room, he saw a room on fire, littered with bones.

A large skeletal demon with wings, horns and a spiked tail appeared before Soma and roared.

"This one's strong…" Soma transformed Unholy Crucifix into Silent Crescent.

The skeletal demon shot flames out of its mouth and scorched the ground where Soma was standing.

Soma jumped away from the flames and he swung Silent Crescent, creating waves of energy slashes, sending them towards the skeletal demon.

The skeletal demon blocked most of the slashes with its wings and it morphed its forearms into blades and is slashed Soma.

"Damn! I'm in a tight spot here!" Soma blocked the blades. "Take this!" He called upon the power of his Axe Armor soul and he hurled a large axe at the skeletal demon's head, cutting it off.

The skeletal demon collapsed and a red orb was left in its wake, but then the bones that were scattered on the ground started to shake.

"What the?!" Soma was shocked.

The bones gathered around the red orb and reassembled the skeletal demon, this time, it had three heads, four wings and eight legs and a bladed tail.

"This guy just won't stay down!" Soma ran up to the skeletal demon and slashed its chest, revealing the red orb.

The skeletal demon roared in pain and it absorbed more bones into its body to cover up the orb.

The orb must be its weakness!" Soma saw the orb being covered. "I just have to get close enough."

The skeletal demon shot bone spikes out of its wings.

Soma cut down the spikes and charged at the skeletal demon's chest.

The skeletal demon swiped its bladed tail at Soma.

"Go back to hell!" Soma jumped on the skeletal demon's tail and changed Silent Crescent back into Unholy Crucifix and stabbed it at the center of its chest, shattering the orb.

The skeletal demon roared in pain before it exploded into a storm of bones and fire, the demon's soul appeared as a light blue orb and it flew into Soma.

"Another soul…" Soma absorbed the skeletal demon's soul called upon its power, as he did, skeletal blades grew out of his forearms, shoulders and shins then his chest was covered by a fanged skull. "This could come in handy." He then changed back to normal.

* * *

As Soma left the room, a white suited man approached him.

"Oh? Hello there." The white suited man smiled.

"Umm…Hello." Soma looked at the white suited man and tensed up. "You're human, aren't you?"

"Relax, my name is Graham." He smiled. "Let's just say I'm…a missionary."

"Oh… I'm Soma…. Soma Cruz." He told Graham.

"How did you get here?" Graham asked.

"I was with some friends and they… " Soma looked down.

"I see…" Graham said.

"Can I ask you something?" Soma asked.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Graham smiled.

"How do you think we got here?" Soma was confused. "Dracula's castle is supposed to be in Europe."

"In theory, yes. Graham smiled. "But his true castle exists in the underworld."

"I see…" Soma was trying to grasp the situation he was in. "I heard Dracula was destroyed in the Demon Castle Wars." He remembered Arikado's lesson.

"Indeed." Graham nodded.

"Then why are we at his castle?" Soma asked. "Is Dracula going to be resurrected?"

"Have you heard about the prophecy of 2035?" Graham smiled.

"No I haven't…" Soma looked at Graham.

"In the year 2035, a new master will come to the castle, and he… will inherit all of Dracula's powers." Graham said.

"But it's only 2033!" Soma was shocked.

"The forces of darkness grow impatient and they seek a new lord." Graham sighed. "Will that be all?"

"I think so…" Soma replied.

"Farewell and be careful." Graham smiled and walked away.

"Thanks, you too." Soma smiled.

* * *

Arikado and Eucliwood were standing at the castle entrance.

"I'll be going into the castle…" Arikado said. "There are things I must take care of."

"I want to go after Soma…" Eucliwood said.

"No." Arikado shook his head. "Soma must overcome this challenge alone."

"But…" Eucliwood objected.

"I'll take care of Shaft…" Arikado said. "I'll fight…but I won't interfere with Soma's journey."

"Why is Soma here?" Eucliwood asked. "Why is it so important for him to overcome this challenge alone."

"I'm sorry… but I can't tell you." Arikado vanished into mist and entered the castle.

"Soma…" Eucliwood worried. "Please come back…"

Arikado entered the castle in his mist form.

"I sense a great power in the Floating Garden…" Arikado said. "That's where I should head first."

* * *

As Arikado headed to the Floating Garden, Soma entered the Castle Library.

"A new dark lord…" Soma reflected on Graham's words. "I have to stop that from happening!"

"Hey, you're Soma, aren't you?" A blonde woman dressed in red approached him. "You must be him."

"Y-yes… but…who are you?" Soma asked.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Yoko Belnades." She smiled. "I'm a member of the church."

"How would a member of the church recognize me?" Soma was confused.

"You've met Aluca… I mean Genya Arikado, right?" Yoko asked nervously.

"I did meet him, but…" Soma answered.

"He told me about you and asked me lend a helping hand to you." Yoko smiled.

"Thanks…" Soma smiled back. "Can you help me locate my friends?"

"I'll let you know if I see anyone around your age in the castle." Yoko chuckled. "You and Arikado have the same dark powers."

"I guess…" Soma looked down, the thought of his dark powers made him feel a little uneasy.

"Dark isn't exactly evil you know." Yoko reassured Soma. "Like any weapon, it can be used for good or evil."

"Well, when you put it that way, I feel a little better." Soma smiled. "How did you get here anyway? I didn't see you on the field…"

"Well… anyone who had strong blood ties to Demon Castle war was summoned here." Yoko explained. "My mother fought in the war so that's why I'm here."

"I see…" Soma said. "Since I first used my dark powers…I've begun to lose my sense of self… and I've gotten many strange dreams…"

"You are yourself, there's no one else you could be." Yoko smiled and patted Soma's back. "Don't second guess yourself. Be confident. That's most important."

"I think I understand now. Thanks, Yoko." Soma smiled.

"I'm not used to being thanked by people." Yoko giggled. "Oh, I forgot to ask you, have you seen a man named Graham?"

"Graham? Yes, I met him earlier." Soma replied.

"Be wary of that man, I believe he'll inherit Dracula's powers." Yoko warned.

"No way!" Soma was shocked. "He didn't look like a bad guy…"

"Just be careful." Yoko said. "Don't be fooled, he's not who he appears to be."

"A-alright…" Soma replied.

"Well, I must be going. I have to go after Graham!" Yoko said. "See you around!" she left the room.

"See you…" Soma waved.

* * *

Arikado made it to the floating garden and saw that it was overrun by plant demons.

"This must be that witch's work…" Arikado said as he materialized a long sword in his hand.

"That's right!" Ruby appeared before Arikado, her eyes glowed red and she had four black-feathered wings and a bright glow emanated from her wand.

"Snap out of it!" Arikado raised his sword. "The castle's energy is corrupting your mind…"

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled. "I'll get revenge on master…then I'll wipe out the humans!" She commanded several plant monsters to devour Arikado.

"Then there's no other way…" Arikado ripped the souls out of the plant demons and absorbed them. "I have to break the castle's hold over you."

"You'll die first!" Ruby sent several vines at Arikado.

Arikado cut down the vines with his sword and burned the rest of them away with a three fireballs.

Ruby called on hundreds of plant monsters to aid her and they all attacked Arikado.

Arikado warped behind some of them and cut them in half.

"You're mine now!" Ruby grew a green plant sword on her hand and she charged at Arikado.

Arikado blocked Ruby's sword with his own and pushed her back.

"This will finish you off!" Ruby called on the corpses of the fallen plant demons and even the living ones gathered around her as they fused together.

"If she uses that spell…" Arikado said grimly. "I have no other choice…." His hair turned a platinum blonde and his black suit changed into 17th century style garments and a cape appeared on his back and a shield on his other arm.

"I-It can't be!" Ruby was shocked. "The legendary Alucard!" Her transformation was almost complete. "Even you can't beat me! Not when I'm this powerful!" The plants around ruby formed the image of a large three-eyed green plant dragon with several tendrils sprouting out of its back. "You won't get in my way!" She sent several tendrils at Alucard and she fired a purple beam out of the dragon's mouth.

"I know what it's like…" Alucard fired three dark meteors at the tendrils as he dodged the beam. "My mother was killed by humans…because she was accused of witchcraft…"

"Then why are you stopping me?!" Ruby yelled out as she sent more tendrils at Alucard and her features were twisted with rage. "You of all people should understand how I feel!"

"I cannot hate humans…" Alucard teleported around the room and cut all of the tendrils. "Because my mother never hated them!" He got closer to Ruby.

"W-what?!" Ruby was shocked. "Don't you want revenge?!" Ruby fired another purple beam out of the dragon's mouth.

"Mother loved humans…" Alucard blocked the beam with his shield and pushed forward. "Which is why I choose to protect them!" Black wings sprouted out of his back and his sword was set ablaze.

"She loved humans?" Ruby asked as more tendrils circled Alucard.

"I'll free you from your curse…" Alucard burned all the tendrils away and he cut Ruby's wand in half, causing the dragon to collapse, after that he caught Ruby before she fell.

"I have nowhere else to go…" Ruby shed tears. "My master used me… and humans despise witches…"

"Stay at the academy…" Alucard said. "I'll hire you as my assistant…you don't have to be alone anymore…you'll have a home." He landed on the ground.

"I…" Ruby cried and hugged Alucard.

"You can let go now…let go of all your hatred and sadness." Alucard consoled Ruby.

* * *

Soma was headed for the chapel when he heard gunshots and the screams of monsters.

"Get away you ugly freaks!" A muscular bald man yelled out as he shot the monsters.

"Another human?" Soma looked at the bald man.

"Oh! What's a kid like you doing in a place like this?" The bald man asked.

"A kid? That's kinda rude, grandpa!" Soma was annoyed.

"Oh, sorry about that, the name's Hammer. I got sucked in this damn castle…" He sighed.

"That makes the two of us…" Soma sighed as well. "My name's Soma."

"I was ordered to inspect a beach when suddenly I was transported here." Hammer said. "Don't ya think that's a mean thing to do to a guy?"

"Tell me about it…" Soma replied.

"There's plenty of weapons and no monsters at the entrance, perfect place to set up shop!" Hammer smiled.

"Excuse me?" Soma asked in a confused tone.

"Come on by! I'll give ya a good deal!" Hammer gave Soma a thumbs up.

"Thanks…" Soma smiled.

"See you there!" Hammer laughed as he walked to the castle entrance.

"That was weird…" Soma said.

* * *

Back at the castle entrance, Hammer arrived at the gate and saw Eucliwood.

"Who are you?" Eucliwood asked.

"The name's Hammer!" He smiled. "I'm gonna set shop here and wait for my new customer."

"Customer?" Eucliwood wore an confused expression.

"Yeah, he said his name was Soma." Hammer laughed. "What a weird kid!"

"I'm glad he's safe…" Eucliwood smiled.

* * *

At the end of the castle study was a library filled with magic tomes, and at the middle of it, Yukari was reading one of them. She wore a crazed and angry expression and a dark aura surrounded her.

"The book of Glyphs…" Yukari read out of a tome with a symbol on the cover, as she read, the symbol in the shape of two ghostly orbs that read "Globus" started to glow and she absorbed it.

"I'll master all these powers." As the symbol was absorbed into her body, she called on its power and summoned two ghostly orbs. "I'll avenge Soma!"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the wait! Well it's finally up. Soma fights his first opponent in the castle and he meets Hammer,Yoko and Graham. Sorry but I'll have to introduce Julius next chapter instead of this one... Alucard gets some action in this story and he helps Ruby regain her senses. Next chapter I introduce Julius (really this time) and Soma has to face Yukari and if I can manage it, Kurumu as well! Who seems to have found Glyph Magic. I changed the timeline to 2033 but don't worry! I have a big surprise for you guys when this story hits 2035!

Now to answer my reviewers,

Haseo55

Yukari is a good character so I wanted her to be more than just another girl in the series. I will take most of your advice with Death and integrate it to my story! Thanks!

That's a great idea!

Thanks! And I have some big plans for that!

Lord Destroyer

It helps that Alucard isn't exactly vocal about his plans.

She'll be a rival to Akua in this series and we'll see them fight soon.

Soma has to deal with their enhanced emotions as well, to the girls; the castle's energy is like a far more malevolent Lilith's Mirror. And expect Akua to become a full-fledged Yandere by the end of this arc.

Akua will have something special planned for her.

Blackholelord

The castle will grant them new powers and they will be trained to use them by Alucard in the future.

I'm not that good at writing OCs so please bear with me…

Teiki

Sorry for the wait!

Alhazad2003

Thanks for following the story! We had a discussion over this in pm.

Snow299

Thanks! I'll try to keep it up!

Kane

Thanks for your help!


	9. Preview and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Extra Chapter: Preview and a Vampire

Dracula's castle has risen, the air around it is heavy and the surrounding weather is frozen in an eternal night and a violent storm, at the throne room of the castle, two figures, one, a young man about eighteen years old with neck length white hair, dressed in a regal black coat with a red trim and a skeletal figure wearing a dark blue cloak wielding a scythe watched as an army of vampires gathered in front of it, ready to attack.

"Lord Dracula." The skeletal figure addressed his master.

"I know…" Dracula stood up from his throne.

"Shall I deal with them?" The skeletal figure asked, raising his scythe.

"No, Death…I will fight them personally…" Dracula said as his blood red eyes glowed. "Fairy Tale wanted a dark lord… now that I'm here…I'll make them regret their ambitions!"

"As you wish, my lord." Death bowed.

"I'm not as weak as I used to be…" Dracula said with clear contempt in his voice, contempt for his former weakness. "This time I will get her back…" He thought of Moka's smile.

"My lord… as much as you deny it…you are still Soma Cruz…" Death thought to himself.

* * *

Dracula stepped out into the balcony and looked down at the vampire army.

"Prepare to curse the fool that sent you to your doom." Dracula transformed into a violent stream of blood red energy and landed right at the center of the vampire army, sending several of them flying.

The rest of the army was terrified but the continued to attack.

"You dare attack your true lord?" Dracula glared at them and a blood red energy whip formed on his fingertips and he sliced through them with ease.

Waves of vampires continued to attack Dracula.

"Have at you!" Dracula materialized the outline of a sword on his hand, but inside the outline was a dimensional rift that led to hell itself.

"He's mastered the Abyss Reaver…" Death watched from the castle.

"I'll send you all to hell!" Dracula unleashed a barrage of slashes from the Abyss Reaver and each slash transformed into a crescent shaped portal that sucked in several vampires, those unlucky enough to have been hit directly imploded into the portals.

"H-He's terrifying!" A blonde haired vampire woman, dressed in a dress adorned with jewelry watched in fear as her subordinates were cut down. "He took out so many of the Shuzen Family's best!"

Dracula raised the Abyss Reaver and stabbed it into the ground, creating a large rift that sucked half of the vampire army into it.

As the rest of the army cowered in fear, one of its generals charged at Dracula.

"You monster!" He yelled with his sword in hand.

"Brave…but pathetic!" Dracula grabbed him by the neck and bit into it, draining his blood and his very soul, the general's body withered and disintegrated.

"H-He's the devil!" The blonde vampire was shocked.

"Gyokuro Shuzen!" Dracula called out. "I know you can see me!" He glared as his eyes glowed blood red and his aura darkened. "You are guilty of treachery and theft!" He thought of Moka. "You're a vampire, yet you dare oppose me, Lord Dracula! I will pass judgment on you…"

"I won't let you!" Gyokuro panicked, Dracula's overwhelming dark aura filled her with fear. "Alucard!"

* * *

The ground around Dracula shook and several tendrils erupted from it and on the middle of the tentacles, a large dragon-like creature appeared.

"Alucard's hollow shell…" Dracula glared. "The real one's been looking for you." He smirked. "But he won't have the pleasure of killing you!" Dark shadows gathered around him. "Once I dominate your soul…my superiority will be set into stone!" Dracula morphed into a large demon with four wings, long white hair, two tendrils with fanged heads and a large eye on the chest, he then charged at Alucard.

* * *

Back at the Academy, The real Alucard, Mikogami and Julius were watching the battle through a magic mirror.

"Soma is hell-bent on becoming the dark lord…" Alucard said grimly.

"I know that he wants to save Moka and protect his friends, but…" Mikogami was frightened.

"At this rate…he'll become something terrifying…." Julius gripped the Vampire Killer whip.

* * *

Author's note: This is a preview chapter of how the future of this story arc will play out; I hope I gave you something to look forward too! This is based mostly off the Lords of Shadow 2 Trailer. Dracula's Abyss Reaver will be explained in the coming chapters of the Demon Castle arc. To those that follow the manga, you're in for a few surprises.

Now to answer my reviewer,

Haseo55

Yes, Ruby will be attracted to Alucard because with all the girls interested in Soma, Alucard needs some love, too and a mentor I will introduce later on will teach Yukari how to master her powers.

I gave Death a role in this teaser and he will be appearing next chapter. Death will be giving Soma many cryptic messages and a ton of history lessons.


	10. Library and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter nine: Library and a Vampire.

Hammer and Eucliwood were at the castle entrance having a lighthearted conversation to pass the time.

"So?" Hammer asked. "What's the deal with Soma?"

"He's a very gentle person." Eucliwood said. "Even though he faces so much danger, he always thinks of everyone's happiness."

"He sounds like a swell guy." Hammer smiled.

"I love him…" Eucliwood blushed; she knew that there was no point in hiding her feelings.

"Must be wonderful to be young!" Hammer laughed, not knowing how old Eucliwood really was.

"But everyone keeps getting in the way…" Eucliwood looked down. "So many girls adore him…"

"I see." Hammer laughed. "He's quite the ladies man!"

"He sees us all as friends." Eucliwood was getting a little upset. "But he sees Moka as more."

"Ah, so you've got a rival?" Hammer sighed. "And from what you said, she's ahead by a few points."

"It's not fair…" Eucliwood cried, knowing that the castle's magic sealed her powers. "I've loved him for so long… I was devastated when he left…"

"You okay?" Hammer gave Eucliwood a concerned look.

"Now that we're together again…he's fallen in love with another girl." Eucliwood shed tears. "Mathias…"

* * *

Soma was getting closer to the chapel when he encountered four Gargoyle-like skeletons wielding spears.

"Out of my way!" Soma said in a cold tone as he burned them to ashes with his flame demon soul.

As the monsters were reduced to ashes, their souls entered Soma's body.

"What is this?!" Soma held his chest as he felt a strong magical presence from the door down the hallway.

"Oh?" An aging gray haired man wearing purple robes approached Soma. "You feel it as well?"

"Who's there?!" Soma raised Unholy Crucifix.

"No need to be alarmed, child." The aging man raised his arms in a pacifying gesture. "My name is Thanz , I'm a wandering exorcist."

"And I'm Soma Cruz." Soma put down Unholy Crucifix.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir Cruz." Thanz bowed.

"Likewise." Soma smiled.

"Do forgive me, Sir Cruz." Thanz said. "But I must be going."

"See you around…I guess." Soma replied.

"One more thing." Thanz warned. "A powerful magic waits for you behind that door."

"Magic user?" Soma remembered Shaft. "So…I can deal with the man behind all of this…" He thought to himself as he gripped Unholy Crucifix and opened the door.

"Tread carefully, Master." Thanz said as Soma entered the new area, his facial features becoming more sunken and skeletal as a scythe appeared in his hand. "Make this castle yours once more." He cut a rift and entered it.

* * *

At the guest wing of the castle, Akua and Shaft were discussing Soma's progress.

"My lord has dominated the souls of many monsters." Shaft smiled. "At this rate, he'll reach the top and deal with Graham in no time."

"As expected of my prince." Akua wore a serious expression. "He is Dracula…the dark lord himself… the only one that can truly understand me."

"Miss Akua." Shaft asked. "You love my lord because of his unrivaled power?"

"No…" Akua remembered her childhood and Soma's stay at the Shuzen castle. "It's because he's all I have…and I'm all he has…"

* * *

It was a moonlit night nine years ago in the Shuzen Castle Soma was wandering around when he saw Akua crying alone.

"A-are you ok?" Soma approached Akua.

"Everyone's afraid of me…" Akua cried. "I do terrible things."

"I'm not afraid of you." Soma sat beside Akua. "Your dad said I might be stronger than him… if I am…then people will be scared of me, too"

"Soma…" Akua looked at him, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"That means we have to stick together, right?" Soma tried to cheer Akua up.

"Yes!" Akua hugged Soma. "You're the only one who understands me…the only one who can stay by my side."

"I'll always be your friend." Soma hugged Akua back.

"You're all I have." Akua gazed into Soma's eyes. "And I'm all you have."

"When you're lonely." Soma smiled and wiped Akua's tears away. "Just talk to me, okay?"

"I'm the only one who can truly love you…" Akua thought to herself.

* * *

Back to the present, Soma entered the castle library and he saw that there were books flying everywhere.

"I never liked studying…" Soma sighed as he changed Unholy Crucifix to Silent Crescent.

The books opened and several bladed weapons materialized from the pages and they charged at Soma.

"Sorry, but I'm not spending my summer doing homework!" Soma waved Silent Crescent at the books and several crescent shaped slashes shredded the books.

"Soma, I see you're still using my technique." A familiar voice called out to him.

"Seraphim, is that you?" Soma looked at her.

"Yes" Seraphim nodded. "Where is Madam Hellscythe?"

"Eucliwood's at the entrance." Soma said. "Arikado told me to go to the throne room."

"I shall meet you there then." Seraphim then headed for the exit of the library. "I'll investigate the guest wing."

"I'll follow you soon…I just have to find the source of the library's magic." Soma said as he walked deeper into the library.

"Till we meet again." Seraphim left.

"The magical energy is getting stronger…" Soma climbed up the large spiral staircases that lead to the librarian's study when he heard a voice.

"I have to learn more!" A stressed and sad looking Yukari flipped through the pages of the Book of Glyphs and she absorbed a cursed orb glyph that read "Acerbatus and a laser beam glyph that read "Nitesco"

"Yukari?" Soma said as he opened the door to the study.

"S-Soma!?" Yukari was overjoyed to see him. "You're alive!"

"Yeah…" Soma smiled at Yukari. "Somehow…"

"I-I thought I'd never see you again!" Yukari hugged Soma tightly.

"Let's go." Soma smiled and hugged Yukari back. "I'll find everyone and we'll all go back.

"No…" Yukari's expression darkened.

"What?" Soma wore a confused expression.

"I don't want you to be with everyone else…" A dark aura formed around Yukari. "If everyone was here…you'll just ignore me because I'm a little kid."

"T-that's!" Soma tried to reason with Yukari.

"I can't take this anymore!" Yukari pushed Soma away and her hands and back started to glow. "I'll make you look at me… I'll force you to see me as more than a kid!" She shot a violet laser drill from the glyph on her left hand.

"What the?!" Soma jumped aside.

"Soma…" Yukari fired a cursed dark orb. "I won't let you think about them anymore…" The dark aura that possessed her was strengthened.

"Yukari, snap out of it!" Soma blocked the orb with Unholy Crucifix but was pushed back into a wall"

"I don't have large breasts like Kurumu…" Yukari approached Soma with a sad yet crazed expression. "I'm not as beautiful and Mizore… and I don't have the same bond Moka has with you…" She started to cry as a glyph that read "Falcis" formed a scythe in her hand. "But I'll do anything to make you mine…"

"Yukari!" Soma yelled out and out of desperation, he kissed Yukari's lips, hoping that it would take her mind off her insecurities.

"Soma…" Yukari blushed as Soma kissed her and the dark aura that surrounded her started to dissipate.

"Are you back yet?" Soma looked at Yukari.

"W-what happened?" Yukari asked. "I was reading a book and…I just blacked out."

"It's alright now…" Soma smiled. "I'm just glad you're back to normal.

"I-I was so scared!" Yukari cried as se hugged Soma. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"I'm right here." Soma hugged Yukari back. "I'll get us all out of here, I promise." He smiled.

"Alright." Yukari smiled back. "Please be careful."

"I'll take you to the castle entrance, you'll be safe there." Soma said.

"Right" Yukari nodded as she held the Book of Glyphs.

* * *

Near the altar of the Chapel, Kurumu was there, her eyes glowed red and her wings grew larger and her claws radiated with dark energy as the surroundings twisted into violent illusions.

"I'll avenge my destined one!" Kurumu said with anger in her voice.

* * *

Author's note: Soma has gotten Yukari back to her senses and we get to know a little more about why Akua is so fixated on Soma! Eucliwood is pouring her heart out, since the castle weakened her powers, Soma had to kiss Yukari to remove the castle's influence, and awaken emotions outside her negative ones. Anyone who's played Castlevania should know who Thanz is. Sorry if this chapter was short, the bigger the cast, the longer the chapter, so as more girls are found, the chapter's length will increase. Next chapter, we finally meet Julius and Soma must face Kurumu and Akua!

Now to answer my reviewers,

Haseo55

Thanks! And Alucard needs some love too, right?

I just introduced him.

Regarding chapter nine, we discussed in a pm

Lord Destroyer

Graham is a deluded maniac and the evil equivalent of a pastor

Yes, Alucard will be dealing with much more during the second year arc.

Yep! That's another thing Lords of Shadow forgot.

Me too…Shanoa was awesome and I want another heroine, but if you want a game with an awesome heroine, I recommend Bayonetta.

Yukari's still learning so she won't be as strong, she will be like a final weapon against Soma should he become Dracula

Crazy girl who is also affectionate and loving.

Yep, it feeds off their frustrations on their relationship with him.

The twist that explains that is a shocking and exciting one!

Without giving out too much info, Alucard's trying to right a wrong.

Expect her in one form or another.

Alhazad2003

Some things I forgot to reply to in the pm (sorry)

Yes, I based it directly off that boss fight.

I do plan on introducing Shanoa in one form or another.

Kane

Thanks, and Rinaldo and Hammer's faces look alike so it's a possibility.

To make use of her magical potential, Yukari isn't as powerful as Shanoa or Albus, and on the preview chapter, she will play a bigger role when that story arc starts.

I added a little bit of that on Kurumu's part, expect her to try to mindf*ck Soma.

The dragon is somewhat based of her episode and the sword is a desperation attack.

We'll see allot of changes in Soma's personality and hardships to motivate him.

Something like that, get ready for a surprise!

Thanks! I'll do my best!

Teiki

The road to that arc will be filled with hardships for Soma and the girls.


	11. Woman's scorn and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter ten: Woman's scorn and a Vampire.

Alucard and Ruby were walking to the castle entrance and they were having a conversation.

"Your master was a devout servant of my father." Alucard said. "A devious trickster who uses vile methods to fulfill his ambitions."

"I trusted him…" Ruby was depressed, the memory of Shaft's betrayal played over and over in her head.

"It's not your fault." Alucard reassured Ruby. "Many people have been deceived by his lies and promises."

"But!" Ruby started to cry. "If I wasn't so blinded by my hate for the humans… none of this would have happened!"

"Just concentrate on finding a way to fix this." Alucard wiped Ruby's tears away. "Shaft manipulated you and injured Soma in front of the girls. You're innocent."

"Th-thank you!" Ruby hugged Alucard's arm.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Alucard thought to himself and sighed.

* * *

Soma headed to the chapel and as he walked, he saw several ghostly dancers dressed in Victorian era garb.

"I guess I'm going to the prom alone." Soma joked.

Just as Soma entered, three angelic but legless suits of armor with four wings, and a halo, wielding bows appeared before him and shot arrows at him.

Soma called upon the power of his bone demon soul and he cut down the arrows with its bladed arms.

Magic seals appeared on the angelic armor's bows and they shot several arrows at Soma.

"Time to say goodnight." Soma dodged the arrows and cut down one of them with Unholy Crucifix's blade. "You creepy cupid rejects!"

The remaining two angelic armors combined their attacks into a gigantic black arrow and they shot it at Soma at a very high speed.

"I hope this works!" Soma called on the power of the flying skeleton soul and he infused it with the power of the flame demon soul, creating a gold and crimson colored spear with a flaming blade and wings extending from the side of the spearhead. "Take this!" He threw the spear at the arrow and it burned right through the arrow and incinerated the angelic armors as they vanished, a red soul appeared and flew into Soma's body.

* * *

Behind the angelic armors was a door that radiated with a heavy purple colored aura.

"This feeling…!" Soma detected a whole mess of emotions behind the door, ranging from love, lust, loss and anger, when he entered the room he saw the illusion of a wedding scene.

"My Destined One…" Kurumu said in a sad voice. "He's gone."

"I don't think so!" Soma opened the door and smiled at Kurumu.

"S-Soma!" Kurumu ran to Soma and hugged him to the ground.

"Sorry for scaring you." Soma scratched his cheek.

"We can finally get married!" Kurumu smiled happily.

"W-what?!" Soma blushed. "Now's not the time to say that…"

"Don't say that." Kurumu blushed and she rubbed her breasts against Soma. "We're all alone now."

"Th-that's true…but…!" Soma was trying to stay calm.

"Just stay still…" Kurumu leaned in towards Soma's face.

"I can't do this…" Soma moved his face to the side before Kurumu's lips touched his own.

"You're me destined one…" Kurumu's expression darkened. "You know what it's like having to share you with so many girls?!" Her nails grew into claws.

"Calm down, Kurumu!" Soma took two steps back. "We're all friends…"

"I've had it!" A dark aura surrounded Kurumu. "Just a friend?!" Her eyes started to glow red. "'I'll make you mine!"

"Crap…the castle's corrupted Kurumu as well…" Soma called on the power of his flying skeleton soul and he dematerialized the spearhead and wielded the now headless spear like a staff. "Come back to your senses!"

"I should have made you my slave when I had the chance!" The illusion at the chapel twisted into that of a gothic looking bedroom. "I won't hesitate this time!"

Kurumu grabbed Soma and threw him on the bed.

"Kurumu, this isn't right!" Soma tried to get up.

"You're not getting away." Kurumu pinned Soma down.

"I'm in a bad situation here…" Soma struggled.

"Don't move…" Kurumu closed her eyes and leaned in the kiss Soma.

"Sorry!" Soma pushed Kurumu off.

"You're rejecting me!?" Kurumu was enraged and the illusion twisted into that of a torture chamber.

"I'll get you back to your old self!" Soma stood up.

"I'll make you mine!" Kurumu's claws started to glow as the dark aura around her grew stronger. "Even if I have to cripple you!" She charged at him.

"This might hurt a little" Soma hit Kurumu with his staff. "What the?!" He saw Kurumu fade.

"I'm right behind you." Kurumu kicked Soma as she laughed. "I can create as many illusions as I want!" She then created five illusion versions of herself.

"Which one's the real one?" Soma raised his staff. "I could use my flame demon soul…but I'd risk hurting Kurumu…"

"No escape!" Kurumu's illusions surrounded Soma.

"I can't do what I did with Yukari…" Soma remembered kissing Yukari. "Kurumu's a succubus so that's a horrible idea." He thought to himself.

"My Destined One belongs to me and only me!" Kurumu charged at Soma and her illusions surrounded him.

"It's a bold move…but I have no other choice!" Soma took a deep breath. "The silver haired Moka says I'm her fiancé!" He yelled out with a blush on his face.

"Why you!?" Kurumu was getting angry and losing her focus and the illusions started to twist and change.

"It worked!" Soma charged at the real Kurumu, he could tell because she was the only one that didn't flicker violently. "Stop being crazy!" He knocked her out with his staff.

"Ouch!" Kurumu yelled out as the dark aura started to fade. "You like it rough, huh?" She smiled,

"Kurumu!" Soma smiled. "You're back!" He hugged her.

"That was scary." Kurumu cried as she remembered Shaft's attack. "I thought you were a goner!"

"Well, I'm still here." Soma wiped Kurumu's tears away and chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad you are." Kurumu blushed.

"You should go to the entrance, Yukari and Eucliwood are there." Soma smiled.

"Will you be there, too?" Kurumu asked.

"I'll just take care of something." Soma smiled.

"Alright." Kurumu spread her wings and flew out the window. "See you soon."

* * *

Soma headed for the guest wing to follow Seraphim, but before he got there, he was approached by a bearded man dressed in a brown trench coat.

"Strange…I sense a dark power within you…who are you?" The bearded man asked.

"It's rude to ask questions before introducing yourself" Soma answered back, a little annoyed.

"Yes, you're right, I can't give you my name, but people call me J." He replied.

"People call you "J"? Why hide your real name? Are you a criminal?" Soma asked, he was slightly suspicious of him.

"No. I have amnesia. I'm told that I was in an accident in 1999." J answered. "When I woke up in the hospital, I had forgotten my name and my past."

"Oh, I see…" Soma was feeling guilty for his accusation. "My name's Soma."

"Your dark power…were you born with it?" J asked.

"I don't really know…" Soma looked down.

"I see…I guess I was mistaken" J said.

"Mr. J, how did you get here?" Soma asked curiously.

"Just call me J." He smiled. "The name Dracula terrifies me… and I was transported here from my home." He sighed. "But ever since I got to this castle…I feel my memories slowly returning."

"You think Dracula's the cause of your accident?" Soma asked.

"I fear you may be right…Especially since I have magical powers." J said grimly.

"Are you an exorcist?" Soma was curious; he thought J could help him.

"In a way, yes, but I only work for myself." J replied. "I must be going now, I'm sure well meet again." He walked away.

"Yeah, see you." Soma said.

* * *

Seraphim made it to the guest wing and where Akua and Shaft were.

"Oh?" Akua smirked at Seraphim. "A trespasser?"

"Who are you?" Seraphim raised her sword.

"Shall I deal with her?" Shaft asked.

"No." Akua smiled. "Waiting here is so boring, I need some exercise." She walked towards Seraphim and she held her hand out in a Kung-Fu stance.

"I'll be heading to the catacombs then." Shaft bowed then vanished.

"So you want to fight?" Black wing sprouted out of Seraphim's back. "Then come!"

"Is that all you have?" Akua yawned and she waved her hand causing the ceiling to fall on Seraphim.

"What did you do!?" Seraphim was shocked but she cut down the debris.

"That's my Hougetsu Jigen-Tou." Akua smirked.

"That's impossible!" Seraphim backed away. "Unless… You're!"

"Yes, Akua Shuzen." She smiled. "The Miao family's top assassin." She proceeded to attack Seraphim.

* * *

Soma made it to guest wing, but he was greeted by the sight of an injured Seraphim and Akua standing over her.

"Seraphim!" Soma yelled out in concern. "What the hell did you do to her!?" He raised Unholy Crucifix.

"My Prince!" Akua could barely contain her excitement, she blushed and she held her cheeks and acted much like a high school girl. "I knew you'd come for me!"

"Soma…run…she's dangerous." Seraphim tried to speak but she passed out.

"Who are you?" Soma pointed Unholy Crucifix at Akua.

"You don't remember me?" Akua looked down sadly and approached Soma. "I'm your future bride!" She hugged him tightly.

"Sorry, but I don't really know who you are?" Soma sighed. "Ask Moka, I have a terrible memory."

"You're all I have…" Akua looked into Soma's eyes. "And I'm all you have."

"Y-you're!" Soma took a few steps back in shock as his memory of that night returned. "Akua!"

"Forget about my beloved sister and look at me." Akua moved closer to Soma. "Yes, only at me! No other girls exist to you, you're mine…"

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Soma stepped back. "Because I have friends I can never abandon!" He looked at Seraphim and he pictured the smiles of all his friends. "I remember being your friend… but I can't ignore everyone else."

"You're rejecting my feelings…" Akua entered a Kung-Fu stance and her expression darkened, showing signs of immense anger and jealousy. "You're leaving me again! To spend time with weaklings!"

"They're not weaklings!" Soma answered back. "They've always been there for me…. and I love…" He pictured Moka's smile.

"While I was all alone…" Akua's rage and jealousy grew. "I missed you so much…yet you spent all your time with them instead of me!" She raised her hand and the floor under Soma was cut into several pieces. "The one you love is Moka…even though I'm the only one who could ever love and understand you!"

"Then come with us!" Soma jumped out of the way. "Be our friend, too!"

"No!" Akua strengthened the power of her Jigen-Tou and she tired to hit some, cutting down the walls in the process. "I won't share you with anyone! You're the only one who understands me!"

"That's enough, Akua!" Soma raised Unholy Crucifix.

"You opened your heart not to me…" Akua charged at Soma and slashed at him with her hand. "But to my beloved sister!" She started to cry. "If it was anyone else…I would have killed her and took you for myself!"

"Akua…" Soma blocked her strike with but he felt Unholy Crucifix's blade weaken. "At this rate…" Suddenly, Unholy Crucifix changed shape and turned into that of a Chinese Dao with an indigo glow and the jewel on the center reflected a portal. And the name of his new weapon echoed in his mind. "Dimension Breaker."

"Tricks like that won't save you!" Akua pushed on and her Jigen-Tou started to penetrate Dimension Breaker's blade.

"That's quite enough for now." Thanz smiled and he sent a barrage of sickles.

"What the!?" Akua was annoyed. " Don't separate us!" Her face was full of rage. "Soma!" She yelled out with tears in her eyes.

"Soma, pick up the girl and run." Thanz pointed at the unconscious Seraphim.

"Right!" Soma picked up Seraphim and ran away from the crazed Akua.

"Why didn't you run?" Seraphim woke up, drained from her fight.

"I can't abandon someone that I could saved!" Soma looked at Seraphim. "I won't let anyone die!"

"You're…" Seraphim buried her face in Soma's chest.

* * *

Soma, Thanz and Seraphim made it to the castle entrance, as they walked in, Thanz stopped.

"Aren't you going in?" Soma asked.

"I'll wait for you out here." Thanz smiled. "Take the girl inside first." He said. "I cannot meet my daughter just yet…" He thought to himself.

"R-right…" Soma entered the gate where he saw Eucliwood, Hammer, Yukari and Kurumu.

"Yo!" Hammer smiled. "Come to check out my shop?" He then noticed the injured Seraphim. "Woah! She doesn't look so good."

"Who's that?" Kurumu asked.

"She's a friend." Soma said in a concerned tone.

"What happened to her?" Eucliwood looked at Soma and then Seraphim.

"She lost a fight, we have to treat her wounds right away!" Soma was very worried.

"I can treat her wounds." Yukari took out a book of healing spells.

"Thanks…" Soma walked back to the door.

"Leaving already?" Eucliwood asked in a worried and disappointed tone.

"This castle is dangerous…" Soma looked at Seraphim. "I have to rescue Moka and Mizore…and I'm pretty sure Haruna's trapped somewhere as well."

"Please be careful…" Eucliwood gazed at Soma.

"I will…and I'll save everyone." Soma exited the room.

"How is the girl?" Thanz asked.

"Her wounds are being treated." Soma said as he sighed in relief.

"That's good." Thanz smiled. "You were almost defeated back there."

"Yes." Soma looked at Unholy Crucifix. " My weapon changed from…but all it did was stall time."

"I will teach you something useful." Thanz raised his hand and the violet colored outline of a short sword appeared around it within was a rift that led to a black void.

"What's that?" Soma was amazed.

"It's called the Abyss Reaver." Thanz held out the blade. "It's a technique that allows you to control the shape and size of a dimensional rift." He said. " Naturally, a rift must cut anything in its way, including dimensions. It's more of a portal than a blade."

"That's incredible…" Soma stared at the blade.

"Your powers will allow you to summon it at will, now that you've seen the execution." Thanz smiled. "As you grow in power, so will your Abyss Reaver."

"Thanks." Soma summoned his own Abyss Reaver. "Can I really defend against Akua with this?"

"That girl uses the Jigen-Tou. A technique developed by Touhou Fuhai." Thanz said. "It's a blade that postpones the dimension in which they exist and allows them to pass through."

"Sounds terrifying!" Soma was shocked.

"But the Abyss Reaver is a rift to a dimension that cannot be reached by the Jigen-Tou, it's a rift to purgatory…and if you get strong enough, Hell itself." Thanz clapped his hands. "The perfect countermeasure."

"H-Hell?!" Soma was terrified.

"You have immense dark powers, Soma." Thanz said. "You have a destiny."

"What is it?" Soma asked.

"You'll know in due time." Thanz walked away. "Farewell for now."

"I have to rescue everyone…and leave this evil place." Soma said to himself.

* * *

Elsewhere in the underground reservoir, Mizore was at the center of a frozen lake, the large ice crystals protruded from the surface and frozen monsters surrounded her.

"I'm all alone again." Mizore cried. "Now that he's gone…I'll always be alone…Soma…I will avenge you." A dark aura surrounded her as Ice dolls were formed.

"Revenge." One spoke.

"Kill." Another one added.

"Alone" The last one said.

* * *

Author's note: Soma has rescues Kurumu in a very unconventional way and he faces Akua! He also unlocks another form of Unholy Crucifix, but it proves to be useless against the Jigen-Tou! Thanz teaches Soma a forbidden technique and Seraphim is recovering. Mizore waits at the underground reservoir!

Here's some new info.

Bone Demon.

Powerful demons brought back to life through dark magic, their shape-shifting abilities were lost with their flesh so they have to rearrange and assimilate bones to change shape.

Amalaric Snipers.

The ghosts of the assassins that killed King Amalaric of the Visigoths, they have been bound by Dracula's powerful magic. Absorbing their souls allows Soma to summon them.

Dimension Breaker.

Unholy Crucifix's third form, created from contact with Akua's Jigen-Tou, though powerful, it pales in comparison to Akua's mastered Jigen-Tou.

Abyss Reaver.

A technique developed by the Death God himself as a means of traversal but later revised into a weapon by Dracula. The Abyss Reaver is more of a rift than a blade and allows it's user to create a blade sized portal to the realms of the dead.

Now to answer my reviewers,

Haseo55

We discussed in a pm, I hope you liked Death's involvement in this chapter!

Lord Destroyer

As an Immortal, she held on to the hope of meeting him again. The Revalation that he is Dracula will cause some friction between them. Hammer was too busy with is shop business.

Akuha is crazy but the relatively sympathetic kind. Moka and Soma might have to team up for this one even Gabriel Belmont or Alucard would have a tough fight with her.

It's just the case with Yukari and Moka, Yukari was kissed because it was Dracula's leftover will reacting to Her holding Lisa's soul.

Expect a bloodbath at the end of this arc. All the girls will give him hell for this.

For Yandere handling, refer to this guide

. ?/topic/1616-kageryushin%E2%80%99s-infamous-sermon-upon-yanderekology/

That's a great idea!

Alhazad2003

We discussed in a pm, I look forward to hearing your ideas!


	12. Special Edition and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Notice: Special Edition and a Vampire

Many of you may have noticed that there is a special edition out there of this fiction, for those of you following this one, I haven't forgotten about you guys! I will update both versions simultaneously! I decided to upload Alhazad's reedits of my story as a separate fic because some people may want to follow the reedited version from the beginning and some people may prefer this one remain the way it is. So instead of going all youtube on you guys, I've decided to give you guys both versions! There's a new chapter in the works right now and I'll have it up by Sunday or earlier. Meanwhile I've been writing the spinoff of this story, Devil May Cry: Scarlet Bullets, so look forward to a crossover special! This story will continue and I hope you guys can enjoy both versions! Special thanks to Alhazad2003 for reediting my work for the special edition, reading it from his point of view and writing style has been an awesome experience! Be sure to check out his story as well!

Get ready for an action packed chapter of Rosario of Sorrow this weekend and a Christmas special in the making! I thank you all for following and reviewing my story and I'll do my best as an author to make sure you guys are entertained!

I'll also give this story multiple endings, some of which will be suggested by you guys!

Happy Holidays everyone!

Now to answer my reviewers,

Alhazad2003

We discussed in pm and thanks again for reediting!

Haseo55

Glad you did! And yes, Soma made a desperate gamble and the fight was a nod to that!

Indeed it will be a battle of ideals

Yes, thanks for pointing that out.

That might happen later on.

It sure will be! And thanks!

Lord Destroyer

Someone like Alucard will find Ruby to be quite the handful.

Soma's still a soft teenager at the moment, so he tries his best, Moka will still be pissed though.

Yes, overconfidence and lack of knowledge can truly screw someone over.

Don't worry! Seraphim's much harder to win over than that! Soma's not the smartest guy in the world when it comes to girls, and his nice guy act makes it worse.

Akua's love for Soma is a very complicated one that stems from both her wishes, acceptance and power. She's between a rock and a hard place, since her main rival is her beloved sister.

Soma will do something a little less radical, but still out of the box!

I will do so, that idea has potential.

Don't worry, her attitude will be toned down a bit.

Julius will regain it pretty soon, perhaps in the next two chapters.

I hope your concerns regarding this fiction were addressed by this chapter, don't worry, I have no intention of leaving anything unfinished.


	13. Experiments and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter eleven: Experiments and a Vampire.

Soma was walking out of the castle entrance, when he noticed an opening that lead to the lower levels of the castle.

"What is this?!" Soma held his chest as he felt an overwhelmingly chilling presence from the end of the area. "I have to check this out…"

Soma walked down the steps that led to an aqueduct of sorts, as he got deeper into the area, he noticed that the waterfalls were frozen stiff and that a cold mist made it hard to see or breathe.

"This should do it." Soma called on the power of his flame demon soul and he lit up a fire on his right hand.

As Soma walked further, he noticed that most of the monsters were frozen, and that some of them were fighting off ice dolls.

"It's her alright." Soma walked past the fight. "Mizore is here…"

* * *

As Soma made is way to the end of the aqueduct, Alucard, having told Ruby to return to the entrance, headed to the castle's alchemy laboratory.

"Disgusting…" Alucard said as he walked past several mutated monsters that were asleep in vats, some of which resembled his father's past forms.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Shaft appeared before Alucard with a malicious smile. "Lord Alucard."

"Its sickening… twisting life like this." Alucard was visibly disgusted.

"Did you not do the same to yourself?" Shaft smirked. "You created a monster from yourself to defeat Galamoth."

"Yes…because of that I lost everything!" Alucard raised his sword at Shaft. "Because of that…I was responsible for the demise of the one I loved most!"

"The price you had to pay for your uncontrollable power!" Shaft laughed. "What's wrong? You're usually so calm and collected."

"What are you trying to do?" Alucard asked. "Answer me!"

"Look around you, Lord Alucard!" Shaft gestured at the sleeping monstrosities. "These creatures were created from your father, Lord Dracula's forms!" He smirked. "For ages I've used my magic to keep this room intact in the castle!"

"Do you know the consequences of such mad experiments?!" Alucard was getting angered, as a painful memory was awakened inside him.

"Yes! The construction of Lord Dracula's perfect form!" Shaft laughed like a madman. "All the sleeping Dracula has to do…is to dominate it once it's awakened!" He pointed at what looked like a perfect clone of Dracula suspended in a crystal, the clone looked almost identical to Soma.

"That's…!" Alucard stepped back in shock.

"Yes!" Shaft's expression was twisted by madness. "Combining Dracula's powerful soul with all the physical power he's gained over the ages will create the perfect lord of darkness!"

"But if that fails… you'll have an uncontrollable monster!" Alucard gripped his sword.

"Even so, Lord Dracula's wish of cleansing this world will finally come true!" Shaft laughed maniacally.

"I'll end this…" Alucard raised his shield and pointed his sword as Shaft. "To prevent another massacre…I will stop you!"

"And I'll tear your human soul apart!" Shaft floated into the air and a blue force field surrounded him and several green orbs flew around him.

"I stand ready…" Alucard set his sword's blade ablaze and he grew two bat-like wings.

* * *

Soma walked deeper into the aqueduct and he saw what looked like a large ice cavern.

"This is giving me the creeps…" Soma walked past several ice sculptures resembling himself and Mizore.

"Soma…" One of the sculptures called out in a sad tone.

"I'm all alone." Another one added.

"Revenge…" One of them yelled out.

"Kill…" Another one screamed.

Suddenly, the walls of the ice cavern started to shoot out daggers at Soma.

"Crap!" Soma dodged the ice daggers, but then the walls started to close in on him.

"So…Lonely…." Soma heard a cold echo around the cavern.

As Soma reached the end, he found Mizore standing a the center of a frozen lake, her hair was as white as snow and she was wearing what looked like a wedding dress made of ice.

"Mizore!" Soma called out to her.

"S-Soma?" Mizore was shocked. "Am I dreaming?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm alright…" Soma scratched his cheek. "Somehow…" He smiled.

"I thought I was all alone again!" Mizore hugged Soma tightly. "I'm so glad you're alive!" She started to cry.

"Come, let's go!" Soma held Mizore's hand.

"I won't let you leave my sight ever again." Mizore started to freeze Soma.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Soma backed away.

"If I freeze you now… You won't be in any danger ever again." The air around Mizore became colder. "I won't have to worry about other girls trying to take you away from me… you'll be mine forever…" She summoned ice crystals around Soma.

"Mizore, calm down!" Soma panicked as Mizore trapped them both in an icy prison.

"Stay with me…" Mizore smiled at Soma, but her eyes had a crazed look and depressed look on them. "You're mine…we'll stay like this forever."

"Mizore, the castle's messing with your head!" Soma tried to break out of the ice prison. "Don't worry, I'll get you back to your old self."

"You just want to run away from me…" Mizore's expression darkened. "You want to go to Moka, don't you!?"

"That's not it!" Soma objected. "I just want to get us all out of this castle!"

"You can't leave…" Mizore held onto Soma and she started to freeze him. "You're mine!" Her eyes showed a lonely and crazed expression.

"I'm sorry…" Soma called on the power of his flame demon soul and he melted the ice prison away. "Mizore, this isn't you."

"You're rejecting me?!" A strong blizzard formed around Mizore. "Once I freeze you…you'll have eyes only for me…yes, you'll be mine!"

"I'm in a real bad pinch here!" Soma said as he struggled.

"You won't look at other girls ever again…you can't escape my love!" Mizore froze Soma up to his neck. "You're my fiancé…you proposed to me after you saved my life…for a snow woman… this is love!"

"I have to do something!" Soma called on the power of his bone demon soul and infused it with his flame demon soul, covering him in flaming armor that melted away the ice.

"Why are you struggling!?" Mizore was getting angry. "Just accept my love!" Ice claws grew out of her hands and she summoned about twenty ice dolls.

"I won't let my precious friend stay like this." Soma lamented at Mizore's crazed state and he strengthened the flames on his armor. "Come back, Mizore!"

"Soma!" Mizore commanded her ice dolls to attack and she threw a barrage of ice daggers at him.

Soma melted the ice daggers with a powerful flame and he cleaved the ice dolls using his bladed armor.

Mizore charged at Soma with her ice claws, pillars of ice blades following her.

"I'll get you back!" Soma dispelled his flame armor and he hugged Mizore. "Remember my article?"

"Soma?" Mizore struggled but her true self was stopping her from hurting Soma.

"In it…I wrote how we became friends." Soma hugged Mizore tighter. "I wrote about a happy ending."

"But…I was so close to losing you forever." Mizore cried as she hugged Soma back.

"You have to be in that ending remember?" Soma smiled at Mizore. "The real you."

"Soma…" Mizore cried tears of joy as the ark magic that controlled her faded.

"Welcome back." Soma gave Mizore a warm smile. "Mizore."

"I never want to lose you again…" Mizore wrapped her arms around Soma's neck. "I love you…" She moved in to kiss Soma.

"Crap… I already kissed Yukari." Soma panicked. "I can't let things get any more awkward!"

"Hey!" Haruna called out to Soma. "Are you cheating on me already!?" She was infuriated.

"H-Haruna!?" Soma was shocked. "When did you get here?!"

"It's the annoying brat…" Mizore was annoyed. "You interrupted our moment."

"You're the one who's trying to kiss someone else's boyfriend!" Haruna yelled at Mizore.

"Look." Soma sighed. "You guys can continue this argument at the entrance." He said as the ice under them started to crack and the cavern started to collapse. "Right now, we have to get the hell out of here!"

* * *

As Soma, Mizore and Haruna ran to the castle entrance, Alucard and Shaft were still fighting in the laboratory.

"Lightning!" Shaft fired a lightning bolt at Alucard out of one of his orbs.

"Alucard blocked the lightning bolt with his shield and he shot three fireballs at Shaft.

Shaft absorbed the flames into another one of his orbs and he shot them back at Alucard.

Alucard cut the flames out of the sky with his sword and he charged at Shaft.

Shaft created four pillars of lightning from his orbs to block Alucard.

"Your madness ends here!" Alucard transformed into mist and appeared behind Shaft and slashed him with his flaming sword. "Burn away…"

"Damn you!" Shaft yelled out in pain as he was gravely injured by Alucard's attack.

"I'll finish you off for good." Alucard's eyes glowed a blood red; Shaft's evil plan was far too similar to the circumstances of his painful memory.

"Not yet!" Shaft yelled out in anger, desperate to defeat Alucard. "Awaken!" Shaft let out a burst of dark magic, awakening the cloned Dracula forms from their slumber, the crystal that encased the perfect clone started to shatter.

"You fool!" Alucard yelled out. "Letting out such monstrosities!" He was enraged.

"Lord Dracula will dominate them!" A mortally wounded Shaft laughed maniacally.

"Free…" The perfect Dracula clone broke out of its crystal prison and it started to attack the others, devouring them one after another. It's form twisting with every clone it devoured.

"Is it not beautiful!?" Shaft's expression was twisted into that of an ecstatic madman. "You of all people should appreciate this, Alucard!"

"This monster…" Alucard glared hatefully at Shaft. "I'll destroy it!"

"Soul…" The perfect Dracula clone sensed Soma's presence and it grew four black feathered bat wings with blood red tips and it flew out of the lab.

"If the sleeping Dracula wins, He'll become the perfect dark lord." Shaft smirked. "If he loses, I will transfer his soul to the clone, either way, I am victorious!"

"You disgust me, you sick madman!" Alucard stabbed Shaft with his sword and burned him from the inside, killing him instantly.

* * *

Soma sensed a dark presence in the castle, it's power was so strong that he felt physically ill.

"Mizore, Haruna!" Soma was on his knees; the dark pressure was taking its toll on his body. "Go to the castle entrance…"

"But…!" Mizore objected.

"We can't just leave you!" Haruna yelled at Soma.

"Just go!" Soma's eyes glowed a blood red. "Something terrible is coming…and I have to face it alone."

Graham was heading for the clock tower when he felt the same dark presence that Soma sensed.

"This power…!" Graham shook with fear. "What the hell is it!?"

Akua was at the floating garden when she sensed the perfect Dracula clone's dark power.

"This feels just like…" Akua was shocked. "This kind of monster is just as terrifying as grandfather!"

Thanz was at the last room of the clocktower, waiting for Soma to arrive.

"Overcome this challenge, my lord." Thanz felt the overwhelming dark presence of the perfect Dracula clone.

* * *

At the top floor of the castle, the silver haired Moka was standing at the center of a balcony that overlooked the blood red moon; she was dressed in a black and red dress with a very high collar and a silver trim.

"No one can hope to defeat me here." Moka said in a cold and arrogant tone. "I am a Shinso, the strongest class of monster! I will make my fiancé's kiler pay dearly!"

* * *

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed the plot twist! Soma saves Mizore and Alucard defeats Shaft only to awaken a dreadful adversary! Next Chapter, Soma takes on Moka and Death!

Now for some info,

The perfect Dracula clone

A powerful being created by Shaft using his extensive knowledge of dark magic and alchemy, a soulless abomination born from evil experiments, emotionless and powerful, it seeks to devour Soma so it can receive a soul and complete itself.

Now of answer my reviewers,

Matt

I have no control over their hectic schedules and Ishiyama is a delinquent school from the anime Beelzebub.

For info on the special edition, refer to the previous chapter.


	14. Bride and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter twelve: Bride and a Vampire

At the castle entrance, Eucliwood, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Haruna all felt the overwhelming dark presence of the perfect Dracula clone.

"I feel…" Eucliwood held her head in pain and she dropped down on her knees. "Something terrible is after Soma."

"I feel it too, Necromancer!" Haruna said as she saw Eucliwood.

"My destined one's in danger!" Kurumu said in a worried tone.

"I can't let my fiancé fight alone…" Mizore said. "I won't lose him."

"Then let's go help him!" Yukari smiled. "This castle made us stronger, right?"

"I'll go help Alucard…in any way I could!" Ruby said.

"Yeah." Hammer said. "I'll sell you some really good stuff to use!"

As the girls set out to aid him, Soma walked through the castle corridor, with each second, he felt a malevolent force struggling to take control of him.

"Wh-what is this!?" Soma's eyes glowed a blood red and his hair grew longer and wavier.

A few monsters noticed Soma and they moved in to attack him.

"I don't have time for you!" Soma waved his arm and conjured a red energy wave and he cut them in half, as they died, their souls entered his body.

The monsters that witness Soma's dark powers backed away in fear.

"It's coming…" A dark aura surrounded Soma. "A terrible monster."

* * *

At the castle coliseum there was a whole army of dead monsters, each of them grotesquely mutilated, the perfect Dracula clone had just finished devouring the last of them.

"Power…" The perfect Dracula clone wiped the monster's blood from his mouth. "Soul…" He sensed Soma's presence. "Devour…" It said before flying away.

* * *

Soma headed for the castle clock tower when he encountered Graham once more.

"So we meet again!" Graham smiled. "I'm glad to see you're unscathed."

"Good to see you, too." Soma replied. "Uh…I've got something I want to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead." Graham answered.

"Someone told me that you are to inherit Dracula's powers…" Soma said in a worried tone.

"I take it that that lady from the church told you, didn't she?" Graham asked.

"It's not true, is it?" Soma replied with his own question.

"The term "inherit" is incorrect." Graham said.

"It's true then!" Soma backed away.

"I was born the very day that Dracula was destroyed." Graham smiled. "So in short, that means that I am Dracula!" He exclaimed proudly.

"So that presence…" Soma still felt the perfect Dracula clone's presence. "But I don't sense it from you!"

"That monster is my test." Graham smiled. "I must slay it in order to be accepted by the castle." He looked at Soma suspiciously. "I sense a power within you, tell me…what is it?"

"Dominance…" Soma replied. "The power to rule over monsters."

"What!?" Graham was shocked. "Foolish boy! That's impossible!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Some was annoyed by Graham's sudden rudeness.

"I can't remain here any longer! I must get to the throne!" Graham said with an expression of madness before running off. "Your name is Soma, right? You are wrong, Soma! I will not allow you to rule!"

"What the hell?" Soma was confused.

* * *

Alucard was walking toward the floating garden when he saw Akua.

"A vampire of the Shuzen family…" Alucard said.

"That power…" Akua looked at Alucard. "It feels so familiar… who are you?"

"Alucard…" He replied coldly.

"G-Grandfather!?" Akua stepped back in shock. "But how!?"

"Not exactly…" Alucard walked away and he transformed into mist.

"Wait!" Akua tried to go after Alucard. "I won't give up..." She thought to herself. "Soma...you will be mine!"

* * *

Soma reached the top of the clock tower; there he saw that Thanz was waiting for him.

"Ah, you've made it, Soma." Thanz smiled. "I take it that you've sensed the monstrosity?"

"Yes…" Soma replied grimly." It's only a matter of time before it finds me."

"In that case." A scythe materialized in Thanz's hand. "I must test your strength."

"Wh-what are you saying?!" Soma backed away.

"That monster is powerful beyond comprehension." Thanz'z flesh suddenly burned away, leaving only bones and his dark blue robes opened up, the inner parts of the robes were bright red and seemed to pulsate like living flesh, Inside his ribs was a portal to the underworld and several screaming souls were seen inside.

"What the hell are you?!" Soma raised Unholy Crucifix and changed its form into Dimension Breaker.

"I am the God of Death!" The now skeletal Thanz said in a menacing voice. "I shall be your teacher and judge!" The room twisted into an underworld mirror version of the clock tower.

"This can't be real!" Soma looked around, shocked. "How can I defeat Death himself?!"

"You are far more powerful than you know, boy!" Death laughed. "Show me that power!" Death changed his scythe's blade into the Abyss Reaver.

"Your right…" Soma remembered his fights with Saizo and Taro. "I'll prove myself!" His eyes glowed a blood red and a dark aura surrounded him and he summoned his own Abyss Reaver.

"Then defeat me!" Death summoned four large chains, each with a demonic hand at the end.

"I'm not afraid…" Soma charged at Death with his Abyss Reaver in hand and he slashed at him.

Death waved his hand and summoned several sickles and commanded them to attack Soma.

Soma cut some of them down with a dimensional slash from Dimension Breaker and he called on the power of his Amalaric Sniper soul, summoning it, and then infusing it with his flying skeleton soul, arming the summoned sniper with a spear.

"Already combining souls?" Death said in an amused tone. "Impressive." He set the sickles on fire and they moved faster as they slashed at Soma.

"I won't lose!" Soma cut a rift open with his Abyss Reaver and it sucked in Death's flaming sickles.

"Minions!" Death summoned several flaming skulls and commanded them to attack Soma.

Soma dual wielded Abyss Reaver and Dimension Breaker and he cut down the flaming skulls, as they got closer.

Death spun his scythe at a high speed and he hurled it at Soma.

Soma blocked Death's scythe with Dimension Breaker, after making contact with the scythe, it started to change form, the handle extended into the length of a staff and it's blade turned into a pitch black energy scythe blade with a glowing purple outline, the jewel showed a screaming soul and the weapon's name echoed in Soma's head. "Rift Harvester."

"It's over!" Death raised his hand and the hands attached to the chains materialized their own scythes, the hands slammed the scythes on the ground, creating an explosion of dark energy.

Soma spun Rift Harvester and summoned several sickles from a dark rift and he used them to form a barrier and he released a torrent of dark energy and he extended the length of his Abyss Reaver.

"Impressive." Death nodded in approval. "I see your power."

"Can I go now?" Soma asked, exhausted from the fight.

"Not before I lend you this." Death handed Soma his scythe. "Use this against the monster." He said.

"Your scythe?" Soma took Death's Scythe.

"Your opponent is almost all powerful" Death warned. "You need a weapon that can stand against him…"

"Thank you…" Soma walked away then stopped. "Tell me something…"

"What do you wish to know?" Death replied.

"What am I?" Soma asked in a grim tone. "I have these powers… I have the power to dominate…I can't be human…"

"That is something the castle will tell you." Death answered. "I cannot interfere."

"Thank you…" Soma thanked Death. "For guiding me."

"It's all part of my duty." Death bowed.

* * *

As Soma left the clock tower, Yoko approached him.

"Hello, Soma." Yoko smiled.

"Hey, Yoko. I just ran into Graham." Soma said.

"Really? Which way did he go?!" Yoko panicked.

"He was in a rush to get to the throne…" Soma replied.

"Just as I thought. There is something important in the Throne Room." Yoko said in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry, Yoko." Soma bowed his head and apologized.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Yoko was confused.

"You were right about Graham…" Soma sighed. "His attitude changed once he learned about my power."

"In Graham's mind, he owns this castle." Yoko said. "Your powers must have intimidated him."

"I see…" Soma looked at Yoko.

"Don't worry!" Yoko smiled. "We'll stop him!"

"Thanks." Soma smiled back.

* * *

Soma made his way to the castle's top floor; he felt an overwhelming dark presence coming from the Balcony.

"This power… feels familiar."

Soma walked towards the balcony and he saw the silver haired Moka, dressed in a black and red dress, her beauty was enough to make Soma blush.

"Moka!" Soma called out to her. "I found you!" He smiled.

"Soma?!" Moka looked at him, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Your alive!"

"Yeah…somehow." Soma was happy to see Moka. "Let's go to the entrance, we'll meet everyone there!"

"No..." Moka looked down. "We don't have to leave this place."

"What are you saying?" Soma looked at Moka. "We have to leave!"

"Don't you see?" Moka smiled. "This castle… this is where we can stay together forever! I don't have to worry about other girls stealing you from me!"

"But…" Soma objected. "We can't just leave our friends in this dangerous place."

"All that matters is you and I." Moka hugged Soma. "We're engaged…in love." She looked into his eyes.

"Moka…" Soma looked away. "I can't, not like this…"

"Are you… rejecting me?!" Moka pushed Soma away. " Me?! Your fiancé!" She was enraged.

"This castle is twisting your mind!" Soma pleaded. "Moka… you're not yourself right now!"

"Know your place…" A powerful dark aura surrounded Moka. "As my fiancé!" She kicked Soma away.

"Damn!" Soma got up. "That hurt…"

"I won't let anyone else have you!" Moka charged at Soma. "Even if that means beating you!"

"Snap out of it!" Soma called on the power of his bone demon soul, encasing his forearms in hard bone armor.

"That won't do you any good!" Moka kicked the armor several times, cracking it with each hit.

"She's strong!" Soma struggled to take in the force of Moka's kicks.

"You're promised to me!" Moka charged her fists and feet with dark energy, causing them to glow a blood red. "As the lady of this castle…I'll make you keep your promise!"

"I made a promise to Moka…" Soma took out Unholy Crucifix. "Not to the insane product of this castle's crazy magic!"

"You'll regret this!" Moka charged at Soma and assaulted him with a barrage of charged punches.

"Come back!" Soma blocked Moka's fists with Unholy Crucifix. "I want the Moka that I love back!"

"Love?" Moka was distracted. "You love me?"

"Yes…" Soma pulled Moka into a hug. "You're the childhood friend I've always wanted to see again… I've never stopped thinking about you… for all those seven years."

"Soma…" Tears formed in Moka's eyes, she was touched by his words.

"I'm not losing you to this damn castle!" Soma kissed Moka.

Moka blushed as she was kissed and a warm glow radiated from it and her hair color changed to pink and her eye color to green.

"Now we're even." Soma smiled. "That's for kissing me when we were kids."

"I…" Moka blushed and she smiled. "I'm so glad you're safe…" She hugged Soma. "The other me is as well"

"And I'm glad you're back…Moka." Soma gave her a warm smile and he hugged her back.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, J regained his memories after the surge of dark energy the perfect Dracula clone created.

"I remember now…" J held his head as images of a war and a powerful vampire flashed in his mind. "I am Julius Belmont… My duty… is to destroy Dracula and this castle!" He said in a determined tone. "I must find my weapon, the Vampire Killer whip!"

* * *

Author's note: Soma fights both Death and Moka in this chapter! Thanz reveals that he's Death and he tests Soma, Moka went crazy with vampire power and the girls decide to help Soma! The next two chapters conclude the Demon Castle Arc, prepare for the battle with Graham and the perfect Dracula clone next chapter!

Here's some new info

Rift Harvester

Unholy Crucifix's fourth form, unlocked when it made contact with Death's scythe, this dark weapon has the ability to open rifts to the realms of the dead and augment its blade and its users powers with souls from the underworld, this weapon also acts as a ghost summoner.

Now to answer my reviewers,

3D

Because it's very likely

Alhazad2003

We discussed in pm. Glad you liked the chapter!

Kane

With some good old fashioned protagonist magic!

Matt

Episode 5 of Rosario + Vampire shows Moka angry with Tsukune for getting touchy with the swim club girl and episode three of Capu 2 shows her visibly angry at Tsukune for looking at Mizore's mom.

Lord Destroyer

Julius will be like he is in the games.

Akua's up for one hell of a nervous breakdown!

The process Alucard used to create the R+V Alucard is much more frightening. Cloning could very well undermine the value of nature and Galamoth is Dracula's rival and a dark lord from 10,000 years into the future.

Haruna isn't a powerful monster so the castle didn't really recognize her; Eucliwood wasn't corrupted because of her connection to Mathias. Soma's the victim of comical misunderstanding and girl problems!

Indeed, I wanted to illustrate that Soma still had to inherit Dracula's physical capabilities.

Moka's gonna be so pissed, more pissed than we've ever seen her before!

Even Eucliwood "emotional time bomb" Hellscythe will be pissed!

Indeed, Soma's the kind of guy who tries to please everyone but ends up doing the opposite, Mizore's going to be very aggressive because of Soma's dumbass stunt.

Haruna has to do something right for once.

Haseo55

Indeed, Soma will have a tough opponent up ahead! Haruna is a great character for comic relief.

Mordalfus Grea

Thanks for your review, but as it is, many characters are in my story already, it even has a spinoff, Devil May Cry: Scarlet Bullets.


	15. Awakening and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter thirteen: Awakening and a Vampire.

Soma had just gotten Moka to regain her senses, but he sensed an ominous presence.

"I'm glad you're safe." Soma smiled at Moka but her new outfit made him blush as he stared at her chest ."S-sorry..." He looked away quickly.

"D-don't look!" Moka blushed and covered her chest as soon as she noticed her change in attire.

"Moka." Soma looked at her. "Stay here for now."

"B-but why?" Moka asked in a worried tone.

"Arikado told me to go to the Throne Room…something dangerous is there…" Soma said grimly.

"Promise me something." Moka hugged Soma. "Promise to come back to me…"

"I left you once." Soma smiled and hugged Moka back. "I'll be damned if I do it again."

"I trust you." Moka smiled and gave Soma a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

At the chapel, Eucliwood, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby and Haruna were fighting off some monsters.

"Out of my way, you freaks!" Haruna cut down one of the larger monsters with her chainsaw.

"I have to save my destined one!" Kurumu cast several illusions of herself to confuse the monsters.

"Soma is my fiancé." Mizore summoned a trail of ice blades from the ground, impaling the monsters. "I won't let him leave me!"

"Soma is…someone very important to me!" Yukari used her Acerbatus glyph and she fired a cursed lightning orb, destroying some of the monsters.

"I'll prove myself to Alucard!" Ruby summoned several vines and restrained the monsters.

"I won't be separated from him again…" A magic seal formed under Eucliwood and she summoned several undead knights and commanded them to finish off the remaining monsters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akua sensed that the perfect Dracula clone was headed for Soma.

"My prince!" Akua was shocked and worried. "I have to go to him!"

"Leave him be." A ghostly figure in a purple robe appeared before Akua. "This is his trial.

"Shaft?!" Akua was shocked. "How did you survive?"

"I did die, but my soul still wanders these halls." Shaft's ghost smirked. "You are getting your wish, Dracula will rise once more, with or without Soma's safety."

"No… I wanted Soma to be the dark lord." Akua glared. "I'll make sure that happens!" She headed towards the door towards a warp room that led to the top floor.

* * *

Soma was on his way to the Throne Room when a very gruesome sight confronted him, he saw Graham standing over a wounded Yoko with a bloody knife in his hand.

"Damn!" Graham glared at Soma "I hate to be interrupted!" He smirked as a powerful dark aura surrounded him. "No matter, this castle has made me far more powerful than you can imagine!" He then warped away, laughing maniacally.

"Yoko!" Soma yelled out in a horrified tone. "Are you alright?! If you're ok, say something, anything!"

"I-I'm alright…" Yoko tried to speak as she bled. "Thank you…for rescuing me."

"Graham, that bastard!" Soma was enraged. "What has he done?!"

"He… has absorbed this castle's power… and he's gotten much stronger…but he's still no match for…that monster." She thought of the perfect Dracula clone.

"Save your strength!" Soma pleaded. "There's no need to speak!"

"Be…cautious of him… but don't overdo it." Yoko said before losing consciousness.

"Yoko!" Some yelled out but noticed that she was still alive. "She's still breathing…" He sighed in relief.

"I underestimated Graham." Alucard, in his disguised form, approached Soma.

"Don't just stand there!" Soma yelled out. "Yoko's injured!"

"Go after Graham!" Arikado commanded. "I'll take care of Yoko."

"But I can't leave her like this!" Soma objected. "She's my friend!"

"Don't worry." Arikado assured Soma. "A terrible monster is coming…and you need to keep everyone safe from it!"

"Graham went to the throne." Soma asked. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I cannot say." Arikado said grimly. "You must find out once you're there…if you don't…" He added. "You'll lose all your precious friends! Their fate lies with you!"

"Damn you!" Soma growled. "I feel like I'm being manipulated! But…I know you're not lying…." He looked at Arikado. "I will protect everyone!"

"Go…. The throne awaits." Arikado said.

* * *

Moka was waiting for Soma on the balcony when she saw that Arikado approached her.

"Mr. Arikado?" Moka said as she noticed him.

"Soma is going to save you all." Arikado assured Moka. "However, he must face a hard trial."

"A trial?!" Moka asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, originally I wanted him to face it alone… but there was one huge complication." Arikado said grimly as he sensed the perfect Dracula clone.

"I can't let him!" Moka objected. "I won't let Soma die!"

"Then come with me." Arikado said. " I sense that the others are headed this way, I'll tell them what I've just told you."

* * *

At the castle entrance, Seraphim woke up from her sleep and saw Hammer tending to an injured Yoko.

"Where is everyone?" Seraphim asked.

"They went to save Soma" Hammer smiled as he applied bandaged to Yoko's wound. "I'm stuck here playing doctor to this pretty lady."

"I must follow them" Seraphim stood up.

"You sure about that?" Hammer asked.

"Ninjas recover quickly." Seraphim replied in a confident tone. "I'll aid Madame Hellscythe and Soma." She walked out of the entrance.

* * *

Soma headed for the Throne Room when he saw a bridge that led to the inner chambers of the top floor, at the end Akua was waiting for him.

"Akua…" Soma looked at her.

"I won't let you pass, my prince." Akua said in a serious tone. "If you do… you might die."

"I know that…" Soma looked down. "But you know what's worse than dying?" He said in a determined voice. "Living when you've lost everything you love… living with the burden of being unable to protect them!"

"But…" Akua shook her fists. "I can't let you die… if you died…I'd be all alone…" She held back tears.

"I promised you… that you would never be alone." Soma looked into Akua's eyes. "Which is why I'm gonna fight… to save you and everyone!"

"The defeat me." Akua entered a Kung-Fu stance. "If you can't…how can you possibly survive Graham's new powers?"

"I'll prove myself to you." Soma summoned his Abyss Reaver. "I'll show you that I have what it takes to save you all!"

"I won't let you pass!" Akua prepared to use her Jigen-Tou. "You're all I have…I can't lose you!" She cut the space around Soma.

Soma dodged Akua's attack and then took out Unholy Crucifix in its Dimension Breaker form.

Akua charged at Soma with her Jigen-Tou, preparing to strike him.

Soma blocked Akua's Jigen-Tou with his Abyss Reaver.

"Wh-what!?" Akua was shocked. "My Jigen-Tou can't cut through it!"

"Thanz told me all about your attack." Soma replied and smiled confidently. "But the one dimension it can't pass through… is the realm of the dead!" He pushed Akua back.

"You've gotten stronger." Akua smiled at Soma. "You're really the boy I fell in love with."

"Even someone as strong as you needs to be protected." Soma smiled as he increased the length of his Abyss Reaver. "Remember?" He said. "I said I'd stand by you no matter what!"

"Soma…" Akua blushed. "You remember." She prepared to strike again; her Jigen-Tou cut the ground under Soma.

Soma jumped out of the way and he changed Dimension Breaker into Rift Harvester, distracting Akua with several summoned ghosts.

"What the?!" Akua fought off the ghosts, cutting them in half with her Jigen-Tou.

"I have you now!" Soma charged at Akua with his Abyss Reaver.

"I won't lose!" Akua parried Soma's Abyss Reaver with her Jigen-Tou, the resulting collision caused the ground under them to crack and a large explosion.

"I'll keep my promise." As the dust cleared, Soma pointed his Abyss Reaver at Akua.

"You win." A defeated Akua looked at Soma. "I'll let you pass… but promise me that you won't die."

"I promise." Soma smiled at Akua. "Because there are so much people I have to live for."

* * *

Soma made it past Akua and he found himself at the door to the Throne Room, as soon as he entered, he saw a powered up Graham with a mad expression.

"I take it that you've defeated Shuzen." Graham smirked. "Looks like I have to kill you myself."

"Graham…I will never forgive you for what you did to Yoko… and for trying to hurt my friends." Soma said in a cold tone.

"It is a dark lord's duty to spread pain and suffering." Graham said. "It is my destiny to rule over the night! I am Dracula!"

"You're a coward and a madman!" Soma yelled out in anger. "And I won't let you hurt anyone!" Soma summoned Death's Scythe.

"And you are guilty of grand theft!" Graham smirked. "The souls under your control are mine!" His face was twisted by madness. "For that crime, I shall execute you myself!"

Graham fired three fireballs at Soma and he warped to the other side of the room.

Soma cut down the fireballs with Death's Scythe and he summoned several sickles and commanded them to attack Graham.

"Death's Scythe won't save you!" Graham laughed as he summoned more fireballs. "I'll be sure to punish that traitor for aiding you!" He fired them at Soma. "I am the true Dracula!"

"You insane bastard!" Soma commanded the sickles to attack Graham's fireballs, causing several explosions.

"Just die!" An enraged Graham conjured three dark meteors and fired them at Soma.

Soma dual wielded Death's Scythe and Rift Harvester and he dodged Graham's dark meteors ,but one of them grazed his shoulder, "You'll pay for that!" He yelled out in pain then ran up to him and kicked him on the face.

"How dare you!" Graham wiped some blood off his face and he summoned dozens of dark meteors. "I'll kill everyone that's precious to you!"

"I won't let you!" Soma's eyes glowed a blood red and he exuded a powerful dark aura that blackened his coat, he then tossed Death's Scythe into the air and it floated behind him, he then conjured up a blood red energy sword and infused it with his Abyss Reaver. "Die…" He spoke in a cold tone. "Pretender!"

"This can't be!" Graham stepped back in fear. "You cannot posses Dracula's power…my power!" A dark aura surrounded him and it transformed him into a hideous monster comprised of two feminine forms with large claws and a ring connecting them by the wyes and their hair formed two wings and their exposed organs writhed and bled, above it was a ring of metallic skulls and in the center of the monstrosity was Graham's upper body. "Fear my power!"

"I'm not afraid of you…" Soma spoke in a refined yet cruel manner. "For the act of fraud…I sentence you to death!" He raised his Abyss Reaver.

"No!" Graham's face was twisted with madness. "You are the theif, you are the criminal!" He slashed at Soma with his claws. "I am Dracula!"

"You are no dark lord!" Soma warped away before Graham's claws cut the ground below him.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" Graham slashed at Soma both claws and he fired a blue beam out of the ring of skulls above him.

Soma swung Abyss Reaver and he created a rift that swallowed the beam and he commanded Death's Scythe to shatter the ring of skulls and he then stabbed Graham in the chest, missing his heart by mere inches.

"Impossible!" Graham yelled out mortally wounded. "How could I lose?!"

"I'll spare you…" Soma said as he reverted back to his normal self, still wielding Unholy Crucifix. "Just get us out of this castle."

"Soul…found…devour!" The perfect Dracula clone broke through the window it's form now warped into a dark amalgam of Dracula's previous forms, it was covered in black organic armor and it had six dark wings, glowing claws and a demonic appearance that shifted every few seconds, in the center of the amalgam was a crimson orb that contained the clone, that looked like a perfect copy of Soma's dark self with much longer hair and a far more sinister appearance.

"I-it's that thing!" Graham shook in fear.

"This feeling…" Soma clutched his chest in pain as he felt the perfect Dracula clone's overwhelming dark energy.

"Devour…." The perfect Dracula clone spotted the injured Graham and grabbed him with its claws and the demonic head started to devour him.

"Save me!" Graham screamed in pain. "I don't want to die!" He wore a horrified expression before being completely devoured, as he died, the castle's power left him and was absorbed by the perfect Dracula clone.

"That thing…" Soma backed away in fear. "It's a monster!"

"Devour…" The perfect Dracula clone looked at Soma. "Soul…. complete!" It then charged at Soma with its claws now glowing a blood red and extended to sword length.

"Stay back!" Soma grabbed Death's Scythe and he slashed the perfect Dracula clone's arm off.

The perfect Dracula clone screamed in pain but immediately regenerated its lost limb.

"I'm not done!" Soma summoned his Abyss Reaver and he cut a rift behind the perfect Dracula clone that sucked in some of its flesh.

The perfect Dracula clone regenerated and it summoned the ring of skulls that Graham had used earlier and it shot a beam at Soma.

Soma dodged the beam and he charged at the perfect Dracula clone, dual wielding his Abyss Reaver and Unholy Crucifix.

The perfect Dracula clone summoned a large black and red energy sword and it slammed it into the ground, pushing Soma back with a wave of dark energy.

Soma fell back against a wall and he saw that the perfect Dracula clone was closing in on him.

"It can't end like this!" Soma was horrified. "I have to save everyone!"

"Soma!" Moka yelled out as she kicked the perfect Dracula clone away.

"Get away from him!" Yukari used her Nitesco glyph and she fired a violet colored beam at the perfect Dracula clone.

"You won't kill my destined one!" Kurumu cast several illusions and each of them attacked the perfect Dracula clone.

"You won't get in the way of our happy ending…" Mizore shot out several glowing ice daggers at the perfect Dracula clone.

"I won't let you separate us!" Eucliwood raised her scythe and a magic seal appeared under the perfect Dracula clone and several chains that burned with a purple flame came out and bound its limbs, burning them.

"Get away from my man you bastard!" Haruna slashed the perfect Dracula clone's wings off with her chainsaw.

"You won't touch a hair on him!" Seraphim waved her sword and sent several slash waves at the perfect Dracula clone.

"I'll correct my mistake!" Ruby summoned several plant monsters to attack the perfect Dracula clone.

"Everyone…" Soma was filled with joy upon seeing everyone fighting together. "Don't leave me out!" He smiled as he raised Unholy Crucifix and charged at the perfect Dracula clone.

"Soma!" Moka rushed to him. "Take off my Rosario!" She smiled and held his hand. "Let's beat him together."

"Right!" Soma smiled at Moka and he took off her Rosario.

Several bats flew to Moka as her Rosario was taken off and her eyes turned red and her hair turned silver.

"I'll protect you." Soma smiled as he raised Unholy Crucifix.

"We'll protect each other." The silver haired Moka gave Soma a proud smile as she held onto Unholy Crucifix as well.

Soma and Moka's combined energy caused Unholy Crucifix's blade to radiate and ignite with very strong vampiric energy, so strong that the room shook.

"Die monster!" Soma yelled out.

"You don't belong in this world!" The silver haired Moka added.

"Go back to the Abyss!" Soma and Moka said in unison as they jumped towards the perfect Dracula clone and cut it in half, destroying its body.

As the perfect Dracula clone's body burned, the crimson orb that contained the true clone flew away and landed at the roof.

"Leave this one to me." Soma said in a determined tone. "I wanted to save all of you… but you ended up saving me." He smiled. "This time I'll return the favor."

"You better come back in one piece!" Kurumu called out to Soma.

"Be careful!" Yukari yelled out.

"You can't die before our wedding…" Mizore said.

"Kick his ass!" Haruna yelled out.

"Don't die…" Eucliwood prayed.

"You're stronger than that thing!" Seraphim crossed her arms.

"You have an apology waiting for you when you get back!" Ruby smiled.

"Come back to me…" Moka smiled. " My fiancé."

* * *

Soma climbed up to the roof where he saw the crimson orb floating several feet above the ground.

"After I defeat you…it's all over." Soma summoned his Abyss Reaver.

The perfect Dracula clone shattered the orb from the inside and it emerged, it bore a striking resemblance to Soma but it wore a tattered version of Dracula's garb and it had six energy wings and its eyes glowed black and red, it was weakened from the fight with the girls but still very powerful.

"I won't hold back." Soma'a eyes glowed a blood red and his hair grew longer and wavier and the dark energy surrounding him blackened his coat. "Prepare to die." He materialized a blood red energy sword and he infused it with his Abyss Reaver.

"Devour…" The perfect Dracula clone lunged at Soma, generating two blood red energy swords of its own. "Soul…"

Soma parried the perfect Dracula clone's attacks and pushed it backwards, he then fired a red flame at it.

The perfect Dracula clone used its wings as a shield and it fired several energy spears out if its wings.

Soma warped behind the perfect Dracula clone and kicked it away.

The perfect Dracula clone threw several explosive orbs at Soma, each of them powered with dark energy.

Soma waved his hand and a crescent shaped wave of energy cut through the perfect Dracula clone's orbs.

The perfect Dracula clone increased the size of its wings and blades and it charged at Soma.

"This ends now!" Soma raised his sword and slammed it onto the ground, creating a massive explosion of dark energy that burned the perfect Dracula clone.

The perfect Dracula clone yelled out in pain as it burned to nothingness, leaving behind an overwhelming surge of both the its own and the castle's dark power, after its death, the power flowed into Soma.

"W-what is this!?" Soma felt the overwhelming dark power flowing into him. "No, stop! Please…. stop!" The dark power was completely infused with him along with several painful memories and horrible images. "Finally… I clearly understand…everything… I am…Dracula…"

"So you've finally awakened…." Arikado stepped out of the shadows.

"Why did you send me to the Throne Room… why did you force me to awaken?!" Soma was enraged and shocked. "I was fine just the way I was!"

"Yes." Arikado looked at Soma. "You weren't supposed to come to this castle in the first place…"

"Then why did you make me come here!?" Soma demanded an answer.

"You are the reincarnation of Dracula." Arikado said grimly. "No matter what we did…this day was destined to come." He added. "Which is why I decided to awaken you somewhere I can use my powers."

"Huh?" Soma was confused. "I don't understand…"

"Because you've absorbed the Castle's powers and Dracula's clone…an evil presence must be flowing into you…" Arikado warned.

"Yes, ever since I got here…I felt like I was losing myself… but I won't get consumed by it!" Soma said in a determined tone.

"Dracula's powers are all yours… it's only a matter of time before Chaos chooses you as the dark lord."

"Chaos?" Soma asked.

"The embodiment and source of evil itself." Arikado clenched his fists. "You will become the evil count… I will not let that happen!"

"I won't let it!" Soma replied.

"I know…which is why I chose the dangerous route." Arikado said.

"What do you mean?" Soma asked.

"You must defeat Chaos!" Arikado said in a stern tone. "If you do… you can cut off the evil that influences your soul."

"How can I do that?" Soma asked in a worried tone.

"This castle is a spiritual realm created by Dracula's magic."Arikado closed his eyes. "The stream of Chaos exists here, only you, Dracula can go there!"

"I'll go…I'm not afraid…" Soma replied. "I have to save everyone…"

"Go then, destroy Chaos and seal the evil inside you!" Arikado commanded.

"I will…for the sake of Moka and everyone else…" Soma exited the room. "I'll fight to remain myself…"

* * *

At the castle's floating garden, Julius was waiting for Soma in front of a door that sealed very powerful chaotic energy.

"Come, Dracula." Julius gripped the Vampire Killer whip. "I will fulfill my destiny…I will defeat you!"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry I took so long! Soma fights Akua and proves his strength to hr and he defeats Graham only to be attacked by the perfect Dracula clone! But luckily, all of his friends come to save him! Soma absorbs dark power and is now aware of who he truly is…Dracula! Next chapter, Soma fights Julius and Chaos, Alucard fights Shafts Ghost and Eucliwood meets death! The grand finale of the Demon Castle arc!

Now to answer my reviewers,

Haseo55

Glad you liked it! And yes, Dracula is to me, the best character in the series!

I hope you liked this battle! Alucard will fight Shaft and Soma will face Julius and Chaos.

That's a good idea, but it won't sit well with Alucard.

Thanks for your input.

Lord Destroyer

I hope you liked the girls and their role in this chapter! And all they bought was potions, sorry Hammer.

There is one messed up explanation for that in the future, and yes, nice to see that side of Akua.

That will be addressed next chapter, during the reunion, as expected, Soma couldn't handle the clone alone.

I hope you still have that apocalypse bunker, because next chapter, Soma is in for something much scarier than the perfect Dracula clone and Chaos, his jealous friends!

Julius will fulfill his destiny and fight Dracula; Eucliwood will be super pissed at Soma. I hope your bunker is magic proof.

Alhazad2003

We've discussed this in a pm, looking forward to your reimagining of this chapter!


	16. Hunter and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter fourteen: Hunter and a Vampire

Soma had just defeated the perfect Dracula clone and the horrifying truth behind his powers was revealed to him, he stood atop the roof of the castle, thinking about his next move.

"I am Dracula…" Soma thought to himself. "The terrible vampire king…" He remembered Arikado's words.

* * *

Within the ruined Throne Room, Moka, Eucliwood, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Haruna, Seraphim and Ruby waited for Soma, only for Arikado to arrive.

"Soma is fine… he defeated that monstrosity." Arikado assured them. "But he must face this final challenge alone." He said grimly. "Only he can save you all."

"I won't allow it!" Moka objected. "I can't let Soma fight alone!" She remembered the perfect Dracula clone's power.

"Even if I let you go, it's impossible for anyone to follow him." Arikado shook his head. "Soma is facing the very source of evil, Chaos, only his soul can enter its domain."

"What do you mean?" Eucliwood asked in a concerned tone.

"Soma bears the soul of the castle's true master." Arikado said grimly. "Soma is Dracula."

All the girls were in shock; they did not expect their close friend and the evil count to be one and the same.

"Th-that can't be!" Moka was shocked and terrified. "Soma can't be Dracula!"

"My destined one was the king of monsters?" Kurumu was shocked as well.

"Dracula…" Yukari was shocked; she then felt an unusual warmth and love. "I feel like I know him." The image of a blonde woman with a white haired man appeared in her mind.

"You're lying…" Mizore was in denial.

"What!?" Haruna wasn't paying attention. "I didn't hear you!"

"So there's more to him than I thought…" Seraphim closed her eyes.

"That's what Shaft wanted…" Ruby clenched her fists in anger.

"If Soma's Dracula…does that mean?" Eucliwood was shocked. "Mathias became…" She said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

* * *

Soma made his way to the Floating Garden, once he got there; he encountered several plant demons as well as a large four-winged demon with two horns and a thick green carapace.

"I don't have time for you!" Soma said as his eyes glowed a blood red and a malevolent aura surrounded him, he was already feeling the effects of the castle magic and the powers of the perfect Dracula clone.

The plant demons wrapped their vines around Soma's wrists and ankles and the four-winged demon extended its claws and charged at him, preparing to finish him.

"Burn away!" Soma called on the power of his Flame Demon soul and incinerated the vines that bound his limbs, eventually burning the plant demons to ashes.

The four-winged demon went in for the kill, unfazed by the injuries sustained by the plant demons, its claws glowed a bright orange as it charged at Soma.

Soma took out Unholy Crucifix and parried the four-winged demon's claws, he then changed its form into Silent Crescent and he cut the demon to shreds with its razor winds.

"Excellent." Death approached Soma from the shadows. "Your powers are indeed returning." He smiles, sensing the dark aura from him. "Lord Dracula."

"I don't want this…" Soma said bitterly. "I want to seal this evil power and save my friends…"

"Wouldn't you rather take your place on the throne?" Death looked at Soma. "You can make all of them your brides if you wish it."

"I don't care about those things!" Soma yelled at Death. "I want to stay myself! I don't want my time with them…those wonderful days that I love…I don't want them to end…" He looked down sadly.

"Darkness will call you once again, Lord Dracula." Death sighed. "Until then… enjoy that lie you live." He raised his hand and summoned his scythe back to him. "With your powers, you won't be needing my weapon any longer."

"It's not a lie…" Soma glared at Death. "My love for them… is real…. the love I have for my precious friends!" He thought of Moka, Eucliwood, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, an oblivious Haruna and Seraphim.

"Then I shall await your return…Lord Dracula." Death bowed. "You will awaken soon." He vanished into a violet rift.

* * *

At the Throne Room, Arikado Moka, Eucliwood, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Haruna, Seraphim and Ruby, were awaiting Soma's return.

"I suppose you all want answers…" Arikado looked at the girls. "Even though Soma and Dracula bear the same soul…he may overcome his curse… he is still the friend you all cherish."

"Soma is still my childhood friend." Moka remembered his kind smile and their time together. "No matter who he was…I will always love him!"

"He's my fiancé." The silver haired Moka spoke from within the Rosario. "We will rule together!"

"Mathias…" Eucliwood remembered her love for him and the kindness Soma had shown to her. "I don't care what you did…I don't want to lose you again…"

"He's my destined one!" Kurumu remembered how Soma risked his life for her. "Nothing will ever change that!"

"I'm going to be his wife!" Yukari remembered the warm feeling she got from Soma and his will to protect her. "For better or for worse!"

"No matter who he used to be…" Mizore remembered how Soma understood her feelings. "I'll wait for our happy ending…"

"That guy sure was strong!" Haruna, who was a few meters away from the group, remembered the fight against the perfect Dracula clone. "Where's Soma?

"I see why Madame Hellscythe is so fixated on Soma now." Seraphim nodded.

"Have faith in him." Arikado said. "I know that he can overcome this." He then sensed a dark aura coming from heading their way. "Go to the entrance…I'll meet you all there."

"I'm staying here with you!" Ruby said. "I have to make up for what I did!"

* * *

Akua was walking in the halls of the top floor; she had sensed that Soma was slowly awakening as the dark lord.

"My prince!" Akua smiled excitedly. " You're finally awakening! We'll rule together…forever!" She wore a crazed expression. "I'll never be alone again!"

Soma arrived at the center of the floating garden; there he saw a door with a powerful chaotic aura emanating from it, there he saw J standing on front of it.

"Stop!" J called out to Soma.

"J? Is that you?" Soma turned around.

"So you're the dark lord…Lord Dracula?" J took the Vampire Killer Whip out of his coat.

"Yes… I am Dracula…" Soma answered bitterly. "But…"

"I, Julius Belmont, shall destroy you!" He cracked the Vampire Killer. "That is my destiny!"

"No, wait!" Soma was shocked. "I don't want to fight against you!"

"Nothing you can say will stop me!" Julius ignited the Vampire Killer whip with a holy flame. "Prepare to die!" He charged at Soma.

"Then I have no choice…" Soma took out Unholy Crucifix and charged at Julius.

Julius swung the Vampire Killer whip at Soma, the holy flames that burned from it burned strongly.

Soma parried Julius's arrack with Unholy Crucifix; he then called upon the power of his Amalaric Sniper soul and summoned two of them to shoot him with their arrows.

Julius knocked the arrows out of the sky and he hurled two silver daggers at the snipers, hitting them both between the eyes, causing them to dematerialize.

Soma charged at Julius, transforming Unholy Crucifix into Dimension Breaker, he then sent a dimension cutting crescent slash as him.

Julius jumped into the air to avoid the crescent; he then delivered a powerful drop kick onto Soma, sending him flying across the room.

"I won't hold back…" Soma got up, bruised from the kick the Julius had given him, he then summoned his Abyss Reaver and slashed at him.

"Your dark powers are no match for me!" Julius took out a blue cross that burned with holy energy out of his coat and he blocked Soma's Abyss Reaver with it.

"What the?!" Soma was shocked. "How?!"

"I know all your tricks, Dracula!" Julius pushed Soma back. "The holy power of my bloodline can counter your evil powers!"

"I have to save everyone!" Soma charged at Julius with Unholy Crucifix in hand. "I won't let you stand in my way!"

"A dark lord saving anyone?" Julius ensnared Soma's Unholy Crucifix with the Vampire Killer whip. "Don't joke!" He pulled, trying to disarm him.

"I won't lose…not now!" Soma yelled out as his eyes glowed blood red, Unholy Crucifix's blade then changed into a flaming blue energy whip and the jewel on the center showed a cross and the name "Holy Seeker" echoed in his mind.

"Impossible!" Julius was shocked to see Soma's Unholy Crucifix transform into a holy weapon. "This will finish you off!" He floated a few feet from the ground and a powerful holy aura surrounded him as a large flaming blue cross appeared behind him, trying to suck in everything in the area.

"That power!" Soma was almost sucked in; about to get burned by the holy cross, he then used Holy Seeker as a grappling hook, wrapping it around a nearby column.

"Rest in peace…Dracula!" Julius channeled the cross's power into the Vampire Killer whip and he charged at Soma, but then he suddenly sensed a warmth in his soul and he saw the smiles of Eucliwood, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Haruna and Seraphim. "What is this…are those…his friends?" He thought to himself, at that moment, he lost the will to kill him. "I can't possibly kill this boy..." He was distracted, leaving him open for an attack.

"I've had enough!" Soma charged his fist with dark energy and he punched Julius away, knocking him back several feet and breaking some of his ribs.

"Why…why won't you finish me off?" An injured Julius asked Soma.

"You took it easy on me. I could tell…the strength of a Belmont." Soma shook his head. "No…the strength of a vampire hunter is greater than this."

"When I fought you…I sensed Dracula's soul inside you…" Julius looked at Soma. "But there's more… I also sensed the warmth you felt from your friends… and a kindness in your soul… and that's more than enough to stop me."

"I have a favor to ask you…" Soma looked down.

"What is it?" Julius replied.

"From here, I will set off to fight against my own fate… if I lose the battle…and fully become Dracula…" Soma said in a sad tone. "Promise me that you'll kill me…and then save my friends…"

"I will…" Julius answered. "I promise…"

"Thank you…" Soma said in a determined tone. "Now I can go into this battle without reservations."

"Farewell, my friend." Julius nodded. "Don't let me use that whip again."

* * *

Arikado, now in his Alucard form, was at the top floor with Ruby, awaiting the source of the dark aura.

"Even in death I succeed!" Shaft's ghost appeared before Alucard and Ruby. "The boy will soon become Lord Dracula once more!"

"You'll pay for using me like that!" Ruby raised her wand and glared at Shaft's ghost.

"Soma will overcome this…" Alucard raised his sword. "I will banish you into the abyss."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, guys! Soma fights Julius and the girls now know about Soma's true self, and they have accepted him anyway, except Haruna because she wasn't paying attention! I have decided to split the finale into two chapters, that way, I can plan for a good battle against Soma and Chaos as well as Alucard and Shaft's ghost, next chapter of the finale of the Demon Castle Arc, and Moka meets with Akua!

Here's some new info

Holy Seeker.

Unholy Crucifix's fifth form, unlocked when it made contact with the Vampire Killer, this holy weapon has the ability to nullify the regeneration abilities and dark powers of any opponent Soma faces and can be used for traversal as well, not as powerful as the Vampire Killer, but still a formidable holy weapon.

Now to answer my reviewers,

Haseo55

I've extended the arc by one chapter so I can plan for better fights.

I plan for all those to happen during the Villiers Arc of the story. That could work.

Lord Destroyer.

Indeed, nobody interrupts romantic moments between Moka and Soma and gets away with it.

Yes! I'm glad I got the opportunity to write them in this kind of situation!

Thanks, Akua will play a major role next chapter.

Yoko's future in this story will be a large plot point.

Seraphim is quite the useful character, and I will give Hammer and Yoko some moments next chapter.

Thanks! Because having a crazed psycho like Akua in love with you is worse than hell.

Yes indeed, it's fitting punishment for Graham, Soma will learn to depend on his friends.

I hope you liked that battle during this chapter!

Alhazad2003

We talked about this in a pm, good luck on your new project! I trust you completely with Issa and Alucard's backstory.

Exalted-Demi-Soul

Glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this battle!

Akuma-Heika

Allot of reviews…Thanks for reading! I'll answer all your questions in pm.


	17. Broken Fate and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter fifteen: Broken Fate and a Vampire.

After his fight with Julius Belmont, Soma headed for the portal to the Chaotic Realm.

"This is it…" Soma said as he entered the portal, the Reborn Dracula steeled himself for the perils that awaited him. "I've come so far, I can end all of this." The white haired youth tried to find his resolve, only to be reminded of the horrors he had faced in the castle.

As Soma entered the Chaotic Realm, he felt a strong malevolent aura in the air; he then saw a twisted colorless version of the castle, his surroundings writhed and pulsated with the chaotic energies that flowed through the walls.

"I can feel the evil in this place…" Soma spoke in a frightened tone, the overwhelming malefic aura instilled a primal sense of fear in the youth. "But I have to go through! I have to save everyone!"

* * *

Alucard and Ruby were both facing Shaft's ghost at the top floor, all three combatants were tired and bruised from their exchange of blows and the fight seemed to be in a standstill.

"Lord Dracula is awakening!" Shaft laughed maniacally, sensing Soma's arrival into the Chaotic Realm. "There's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"You're right…" Alucard stood his ground, anticipating Shaft's next move. "There's nothing I could do…that's why I'm leaving this in Soma's hands!" The dhampir spoke with a newfound resolve as he decided to place his faith in the Reborn Dracula.

"I trusted you, and you betrayed me!" Ruby glared at Shaft, her feelings of anger and sadness still very much alive. "You're not getting away with that! I won't let your evil plan succeed!"

"You're both so delusional!" Shaft's ghost protested, the dark priest did not know why Alucard and ruby insisted on fighting. "No matter how powerful that boy has become, he's still going to succumb to Dracula's influence…his true self! Ruby I'm sure you can understand, this was all for the sake of eradicating humanity!"

"No, unlike Father, Soma won't give in to evil." Alucard charged at Shaft with his self-named sword in hand, the dhampir was determined to stop the dark priest once and for all. "Because he's not alone…he has more to live for than hatred and sorrow!"

"I only wanted safety for the Witches." Ruby summoned several plant demons, as the spawned creatures came to life, their jaws gaped and their tentacle-like vines whipped the air violently. "I won't let you go through with your evil plan!"

"You have gotten soft, Lord Alucard!" Shaft's ghost laughed, he found the dhampir's speech very out of character for a son for the Dark Lord. "Your pitiful human side is sickening!"

"You were born human…yet your soul is blacker than any demon!" Alucard slashed at Shaft's ghost, appalled by his sadistic words and his apathy towards Ruby's plight.

"The same could be said about all of humanity!" Shaft's ghost fired several lightning bolts at Alucard and Ruby's plant demons, incinerating some of the spawned creatures. "They are weak, petty and arrogant beyond belief! They killed my wife and daughter, just because they knew magic" The dark priest recalled the tragic memories of his family's demise and their brutal end at the hands of humans.

"So this is about revenge…you're on the same warpath as Father…" Alucard blocked Shaft's lightning bolts with his shield, remembering Dracula's war against humanity and his mother, Lisa's fina words to him. "But you fail to see this…the wife and daughter you loved so much…wouldn't want to see you corrupt yourself because of revenge!"

"Master…" Ruby looked at him sadly, she felt that all of his vile actions up until now were born from the sorrow of losing all of his loved ones. "Is that why you're going this far?"

"Be silent!" Shaft's ghost was enraged, he didn't like being pitied or lectured by those he fought; he then summoned several undead knights to attack Alucard and Ruby. "We were cast out and abused…when all we wanted was to live peacefully!"

Alucard burned away several of the undead knights with his hellfire flames, incinerating them into a pile of ash and melted steel.

"Then…" Ruby summoned more plant demons and they ensnared the undead knights with their vines and began to pull them apart limb from limb. "Instead of avenging them…why didn't you honor your wife and daughter by saving people just like them! Like you saved me…" The witch still held the memory of the dark priest saving her.

"I…" Shaft's ghost was distracted by Ruby's words, feeling the sheer emotion that was poured into them, making the dark priest doubt what he was doing "I'm doing all of this for them…Lord Dracula promised me that I could avenge them!" He lost his composure and he fired lightning and fire blasts, missing each time due to his distracted and disillusioned state.

"No, you're doing this for yourself!" Alucard glared at Shaft, The dhampir hated it when people used their loved ones to justify evil deeds, he then materialized a flask of Holy Water in his left hand and he shattered it with his sword, infusing the blade with its holy energy. "To satisfy your hatred!" Two bat-like wings sprouted out of his back as his sword burned with a holy blue flame, he then slashed the dark priest, mortally wounding him.

"You defeated me…again…Lord Alucard!" Shaft's ghost lamented his defeat as he fell down; knowing that fighting back would be pointless. "To think that the words of you and this child would have such an effect on me…how shameful!"

"It's because I was wrong…your soul isn't completely corrupted…" Alucard said, sympathizing with Shaft, the dhampir knew exactly how it felt to lose a loved one. "You genuinely loved your family…as did Father…but you were misguided by hatred…"

"Master!" A tearful Ruby ran to the side of Shaft's ghost, knowing that these were the last moments of her misguided mentor.

"Y-you'd still call me Master?" Shaft's ghost was shocked that Ruby still shed tears for him, despite his wicked actions towards the witch. "After I used you like that?"

"No matter what you did…" Ruby said as tears rolled down her cheeks, remembering all the good that the dark priest had done for her. "You still saved and raised me!"

"Forgive me…in my moment of madness…I cast you aside." Shaft's ghost lamented at the memory of his betrayal, a strong sense of guilt made its way into the dark priest's heart. "The witch that I raised…" He saw his daughter's image in Ruby and behind her he saw the ghostly form of his wife, and the warm smile she had always given him. "Lydia…" He said as he saw his daughter's face and the innocent smile that always warmed his heart. "Selena…" He said as he saw his wife's spectral form. "Lord Alucard…Ruby…I can finally…rest in peace." He envisioned himself with his family in a field of sunflowers before fading away, having let go of all his hatred and regrets.

"Goodbye…" Alucard bowed his head in respect, to the departed Shaft's ghost, feeling a small sense of joy and being filled with the hope of even the most evil beings finding redemption.

"Master!" Ruby cried out as Shaft's ghost faded completely, losing her only family and her precious teacher was a very heavy blow to her.

* * *

Elsewhere within the castle walls, Moka, Eucliwood, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Haruna and Seraphim were headed for the castle entrance, when suddenly Akua confronted them, intent on flaunting her impending victory to the group.

"S-sister!?" Moka was shocked. "What are you doing here!?"

"What do you think?" Akua smirked, confident that Soma would become Dracula at any given moment. " My beloved sister, I'm waiting for my prince to awaken!"

"But if you do that, Soma won't be himself anymore!" Moka protested angrily, knowing how different her precious childhood friend was from the cruel Dracula.

"He'll be more than himself, he'll become the king of monsters and I will be his queen!" Akua laughed maniacally, fantasizing about the day Soma awakens as Dracula and shows his power to the world.

"You're so foolish…" Moka clenched her fists, clearly angered Akua's delusions and her evil intentions. "Do you really think Soma will forgive you for this, for turning him, a kind and loving person, into the Dark Lord?!"

"Soma's the only one who could understand me! The only one I can live my life with!" Akua raised her voice as she glared at Moka, but beneath her glare, a deep sadness can be seen. "If he becomes the Dark Lord…he'll never fear me…he'll never leave me…"

"Sister…" Moka gave Akua a sympathetic look, knowing how lonely her eldest sister had been since their childhood. "I know how you feel…but I can't let you do this!"

"I'll handle her." Eucliwood held out her scythe, knowing for any chance of escape, she had to act now. "Go to the entrance…"

"But…!" Moka protested, knowing full well how powerful Akua was, even amongst her fellow vampires. "I can't let you get dragged into my family problems!"

"I can handle her; you have to wait for Soma." Eucliwood urged Moka to leave, though she didn't want to admit it, the necromancer knew how much the pink haired vampire meant to Soma. "If you die…there's no doubt that he'll become the Dark Lord."

Moka hesitated for a moment before realizing that Eucliwood was right, she then headed to the entrance with the group, leaving her alone with Akua.

"You dare interfere with a family matter?" Akua glared at Eucliwood as she entered a Kung-Fu stance, preparing to dispatch the meddlesome necromancer "I don't care how powerful you are. I won't let you stand in my way!"

"How much do you really know about Soma?" Eucliwood prepared to fight Akua, like Moka, she too was angered by the black haired vampire's delusions about their object of affection. "The person he was before he became Dracula…was kind and loving." She remembered the kindness Mathias had always showed her, not caring what he had become during his reign as the Dark Lord. "Now that he's regained his kindness…I cannot let you succeed!"

"I've had enough of you!" Akua was growing tired of Eucliwood's speech; she then waved her hand and used her Hougetsu Jigen-Tou, attempting to cleave the necromancer in half.

Eucliwood cast a magic circle between herself and Akua's Jigen-Tou, blocking it; she then fired a blast of dark energy at her, hoping to incapacitate the black haired vampire.

Akua dodged the blast quickly and she jumped into the air and delivered a powerful drop-kick to Eucliwood, sending her back a few feet.

Eucliwood summoned four dark chains to bound Akua's limbs and she charged her scythe with dark energy to strengthen the impact of her blow.

"Do you really think you could win against me with such cheap tricks?" Akua smirked, amused by Eucliwood's magic attacks, she then transformed herself into a Jigen-Tou, allowing her to phase through the necromancer's chains.

Without another word, Eucliwood summoned three magic seals and bound Akua in them, as the runes started to glow; the black haired vampire felt her powers being sealed when the runes appeared on her body in the wake of the seals.

"Wh-what did you do!?" Akua was very shocked at her powers being sealed, although she knew that she was at a disadvantage, she entered a Kung-Fu stance once more.

"I temporarily sealed your powers…give up, if you fight now, you'll just be wasting your time." Eucliwood pointed her scythe at Akua; the necromancer knew that she had won the fight against the black haired vampire. "Wait for Soma…I have faith that he'll return to us."

* * *

Within the Chaotic Realm, Soma had fought through several abominable creatures, some of which were spawned from the lowest levels of Hell itself, the Reborn Dracula then found himself in a pitch black room surrounded by mirrors that hung like fruit from a large twisted looking tree that stood at the center, within the mirrors, he saw several events that took place in parallel worlds.

"The Tree of Life…" Soma knew the name of the twisted tree before him through the small traces of Dracula's memory within his soul; he then saw many parallel versions of himself through the mirrors.

"Altria…I am your dragon!" One of the parallel versions of Soma spoke from a mirror that showed him fighting Graham Jones alongside a blonde woman wearing an armored dress, wielding a golden sword.

"Fate has given me a second chance at vengeance…." Another parallel Soma was seen emerging from a broken coffin, this version of the Reborn Dracula had longer hair, golden colored eyes and he wore an elegant dark blue-green long coat with gold markings over a Victorian style suit. "Yuki…forgive me." The parallel version placed a silver colored mask that covered all of his facial features save for his eyes over his face, the masked Soma was then approached by a mysterious cloaked figure that handed him a cross-like weapon, not unlike the Unholy Crucifix.

"Wh-what is this!?" Soma was amazed and shocked at these two visions of his parallel selves, as he stepped back, he heard another voice call out to him from one of the mirrors, this one was different though, it had a large crack running across it.

"Are you afraid, child?" The voice from the broken mirror called out to him, it spoke in a very menacing yet sorrowful tone and it had a strong Scottish accent to it. "You should be…fate is a very horrifying thing."

"Wh-who are you?" Soma turned around to face the direction of the voice, there he saw the broken mirror, this time, and it depicted a door with an elegant and fearsome dragon carving.

"I am a Dark Lord, just like you, and fate has also treated me cruelly." The dragon adorned door opened to reveal the owner of the voice that had called out to Soma; He was a tall and muscular man, with long brown hair, piercing red eyes and a goatee, wearing a blood-red armored coat with a golden trim. "My name…is Gabriel Belmont." The parallel Dark Lord smirked at the Reborn Dracula, showing signs of amusement. "Eu sunt Dracul!" He then walked out of the broken mirror, but as he got out, he transformed into a ghostly figure.

Soma backed away in fear, sensing an immense demonic aura from Dracul, an aura that rivaled his own in raw power.

"Tell me, what brings you to such an evil place." The ghostly Dracul approached Soma, curious about the Reborn Dracula's intentions and a little surprised at his young age.

"I-I'm here to escape my fate as the Dark Lord…" Soma answered Dracul's question, despite the obvious fear he was feeling from the ghostly Dark Lord. "I don't want this…I want to remain myself…I want to save my friends."

"Fate is as absolute as God himself!" Dracul laughed, amused at how naïve soma was being about his destiny. "If you try to run away from your fate, tragedy will follow you everywhere, you will lose everyone that you love and the consequences of refusing your role will doom your world to agony and death!"

"You're wrong!" Soma shot back at Dracul, not wanting to believe the cruel words that the ghostly Dark Lord, refusing to believe the grim words that he was being told. "If I fight hard enough…I can protect everyone I love, I can stop my fate and live as myself! I refuse to believe that my soul dictates how my future will play out!"

"Such idealism will only lead you to the depths of despair…" Dracul's amused tone was replaced with a sympathetic one, he knew from his experiences in life that Soma's fight was in vain. "Fate shows no mercy…" The ghostly Dark Lord warned the Reborn Dracula one more time before fading into a black smoke.

"Fate…" Soma walked away from the Tree of Life, Dracul's words still echoing in his mind, filling the Reborn Dracula with doubts about his fight to break away from his destiny.

* * *

At the Castle Entrance, Eucliwood met with Alucard, now back in his Genya Arikado disguise, Julius, Yoko, Hammer Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Haruna, Seraphim and Ruby, all of them awaiting Soma's return.

"Eucliwood…how is Akua?" Moka asked the Necromancer, she was concerned about the whereabouts of her older sister, despite what she had attempted earlier.

"She won't be a threat…for the time being." Eucliwood reassured Moka of both Akua and the group's safety.

"Soma is there…" Arikado sensed Soma's arrival at the door to Chaos, the impending clash of two powerful dark energies was sending chills down his spine. "His final battle in this castle is about to begin."

"I have to see him!" Moka spoke up with tears in her eyes, hearing that Soma was going to face such a powerful entity alone filled her with the fear of losing the love of her life. "I can't just sit here and let him do this alone…"

"My fiancé better not die on me!" The silver haired Moka spoke from within the Rosario, though she sounded angry, the sealed vampire was very concerned for the Reborn Dracula. "He just can't!"

"Moka's right." Eucliwood shared in the pink haired vampire's sentiments, she too wanted to make her feelings known to the Reborn Dracula. "We have to do something…anything." The thought of losing him again was far too much for her to bear.

"I can't lose my Destined One, not ever!" Kurumu yelled out, the thought of losing Soma saddened her as well, especially after remembering how he accepted her despite her malicious intentions when they first met.

"I love him so much…"Yukari remembered the when Soma risked his life to saver her and the kiss that they had shared in the library. "I won't let evil take him from me!"

"I'll be so alone without him…" Mizore held her chest as she remembered how Soma's words helped her heal her wounded heart and his speech about sharing a happy ending with her. "He promised me a happy ending…"

"No way is my partner gonna die, not ever!" Haruna remembered how cool Soma looked when he was fighting and the bravery he had always shown.

"I'll admit I want to know more about Soma, he seems strong and reliable." Seraphim crossed her arms and looked away, hiding the fact that she was incredibly grateful to the Reborn Dracula for saving her from Akua.

"I know that he'll win this…only he can reverse my terrible mistake…" Ruby looked down; she was still guilty about the part she had played in this whole mess.

"I'm sure that he'll escape his fate…He is Soma Cruz…the kind boy that is loved by his friends, that's reason enough to believe in him." Julius remembered the warmth he sensed from the Reborn Dracula during their fight and seeing how much the girls cared for him reaffirmed his beliefs.

"He's a really good kid, he has all these people that care about him." Yoko smiled as she got up, holding her side to cover her bandaged wound.

"Then let's give him a call! Hammer laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sure if we get all of these feelings to him, he'll win this fight for sure!"

"That is possible…" Arikado spoke up to the group, though he did not show it, he was touched by their dedication to Soma. "I will cast a spell that can transmit your thoughts to Soma."

* * *

As Arikado prepared to cast the spell, Akua was listening in on the entire conversation, Eucliwood's words about Soma still active in her mind.

"I have to let him know…how I feel." Akua looked down and remembered the kind boy that Soma was and how he promised to always be there for her.

* * *

After leaving the room that contained the Tree of Life, Soma saw a black door adorned with skulls and covered in sickly green lightning, the Reborn Dracula sensed a highly malefic aura behind the door, a powerful aura befitting the very origin of evil itself.

"I'm finally here…" Soma approached the chaotic door, unsure of his chances of success, especially after hearing Dracul's speech about fate. "I wonder if I can do this alone…"

"Soma, you're not alone." Moka's voice echoed in his mind, speaking with a kind warmth and clear love for him.

"Wh-what?" Soma was shocked to hear Moka's voice encouraging him in the Chaotic Realm.

"Everyone in the castle combined their powers to contact you." Moka continued to speak to Soma, still speaking in a loving tone.

"Does that mean they all know…that I'm Dracula?" Soma replied with a sense of bitterness and fear in his voice, the Reborn Dracula wasn't sure that he would be accepted once his friends found out about his past.

"Yes…Arikado told us everything…" Moka's voice replied sadly to Soma's question, she accepted him, but the revelation still weighed heavy on her.

"I bet they're all afraid of me…" Soma sighed sadly, thinking that his friends would surely abandon him out of fear.

"How could you even think that!?" Moka yelled out, appalled by Soma's assumption. "I would never be afraid of you ever…"

"Moka…" Soma smiled a little from the pink haired vampire's sincere words to him

"Everyone believes that you'll get through this." Moka smiled as she contacted Soma, confident that he will return to her. "Listen to them…"

"Dying now means breaking our promise!" The silver haired Moka spoke from within the Rosario, trying to hide her worry with anger. "You do not want to do that!"

"I've waited more than 800 years for you…I can't lose you the same way I did before…come back to me…Soma." Eucliwood remembered how much Mathias had meant to her and how much she loves him now in his new life.

"You have to stay alive! You're my Destined One and we're going to love each other forever!" Kurumu's voice spoke to Soma, urging the Reborn Dracula to return to her.

"We're going to start a family when I grow up, so please don't die…" Yukari called out to Soma with clear love and concern in her voice.

"You can't leave me all alone again…we still have to get married and have our happy ending." Mizore told Soma in a calm yet worried voice, urging him to keep his 'promise' to her.

"Hey! You still have to help me catch the Dark Lord, so don't die on me now partner!" Haruna yelled at Soma as she tried to encourage him, oblivious to his true nature, due to her habit of not listening.

"I look forward to seeing you fight once more…you are very skilled and honorable and you have earned my respect." Seraphim closed her eyes as she spoke to Soma, trying to sound professional despite the clear emotions the Vampire Ninja was feeling.

"You'll visit my shop again, won't ya?" Hammer smiled as he contacted Soma, who had become his favorite customer next to Yoko. "I'll be waitin' for ya!"

"Good morning, Soma. I just heard about what happened to you…" Yoko, who was still recovering from her injury, spoke up to encourage the Reborn Dracula. "I told you this before…You are who you are, and you mustn't let him win."

"To the man who beat me…don't disappoint me now." Julius placed his faith in Soma, sure that he could defeat Chaos and save everyone in the castle.

"This is your last chance and ours as well…I'm counting on you…" Arikado reminded Soma just how grave the situation was and at the same time, tried to encourage the Reborn Dracula.

"My Prince…I shouldn't have done this to you…" Akua, who had unexpectedly joined the psychic circle, apologized to Soma and tried to convey her feelings for him. "I want you to willingly become the Dark Lord…so that you can still be that kind boy I fell in love with all those years ago…"

"They're all…rooting for me…" Soma felt warmth in his heart and he gained the courage and resolves to fight Chaos, knowing that his friends believed in him.

"You can do it…because I believe in you." Moka blushed as she tried to say the words she has always wanted to say to Soma. "I love you…"

"Moka…" Soma blushed from the vampire's sudden confession, but hearing those words filled him with the strength to face any foe, no matter how powerful. "Alright, here I go!"

Soma walked further into the room and waiting for him, was a purple rift that lead straight into the heart of the Chaotic Realm, as he entered the rift, he saw that the area around him was comprised of grotesque organic material that was a sickly gray in color and at the center, he saw three demonic statues that circled the area.

"What the…?" Soma was surprised at his surroundings, and the fact that the whole area seemed to be part of some writhing creature really disturbed him.

The demonic statues noticed Soma's presence and they circled the 'ground' around him and they ripped all the souls that the Reborn Dracula had dominated straight from his body.

Soma held his chest, the pain of having all those souls sucked out of him was unimaginable, and he then forced himself to take out Unholy Crucifix, he then charged at one of the demonic statues before changing his weapon's form into Silent Crescent.

The first demonic statue swatted Soma away before the blade could make contact, it then transformed into a more feral form before attacking the Reborn Dracula.

Soma dodged the demonic statue's attack and the quickly let out a barrage of slashes from Silent Crescent, shredding the monster into oblivion.

As the first demonic statue fell, Soma could feel some of his dominated souls return to him, but as soon as he felt safe, the second demonic statue transformed and grabbed him by the arms before hurling the Reborn Dracula across the room.

Soma recovered from the fall, but he found himself full of bruises from the impact, though he did not have time to worry about his injuries, because the second demonic statue charged straight at him, the Reborn Dracula then called upon the power of his Amalaric Sniper soul to summon several ghostly archers to shoot the monster, while it was pained by the arrows, the white haired youth transformed Silent Crescent into Dimension Breaker and he sliced the demonic statue cleanly in half.

The third demonic statue transformed and attacked Soma, intent on killing him; the Reborn Dracula then transformed Dimension Breaker into Rift Harvester and he summoned several ghosts to hold the monster down so that he could finish it off with the scythe's blade.

Soma let out a sigh of relief, but his victory was short lived, because the broken remains of the demonic statues combined into a single bone serpent and four gigantic red eyes had opened from the walls and a pitch black core arose from the middle of the room.

"A second form…" Soma glared at the newly transformed Chaos dreading having to fight it once more, but knowing there was no other way. "I'll take out the eyes…"

The bone serpent tunneled into the ground and resurfaced right under Soma, opening its gaping maw, attempting to devour the Reborn Dracula.

Soma kicked the bone serpent away before calling on the power of both his flame demon and axe armor souls and hurling a large flaming axe at one of the menacing red eyes, blinding it.

The bone serpent continued to attack Soma, this time shooting bone spikes at the Reborn Dracula while letting out a menacing roar.

Soma carefully dodged most of the bone spikes but his cheek and shoulders were grazed, drawing some blood from the Reborn Dracula, he then summoned several ghosts from the Rift Harvester and empowered them with his flame demon soul, sending them on a kamikaze attack on two of the eyes, destroying them.

The bone serpent guarded the final eye very aggressively, blocking Soma's way with a series of savage attacks, using both bone spikes and its own body.

Soma transformed Rift Harvester into Holy Seeker, he then jumped over the bone serpent and entangled it with the holy whip and the Reborn Dracula burned the monster with a holy blue flame.

The pitch black core, desperate to protect itself, fired a barrage of ghostly green daggers and dark orbs at Soma.

Soma spun Holy Seeker, forming an effective barrier in front of him as he approached the pitch black core while deflecting the projectiles.

In one final effort to defend itself, the pitch black core sunk into the ground below it and started fusing with the room itself, as it absorbed all the organic material into itself, the pitch black orb transformed into an angelic monstrosity with a very androgynous appearance, one side had feathered wings and the other had bat wings, it had long silver hair, and one side of its face was cracked with a glowing red eye and the other side displayed a statuesque beauty.

"This really does look like evil itself…" Soma was amazed and disgusted at Chaos's new and very horrific appearance, he then summoned his Abyss Reaver and he pointed it at the monstrosity. "This ends now!" The Reborn Dracula resolved to face his final challenge in the castle.

"_**Dark Lord….why do you seek to oppose me**_?" Chaos spoke two voices, one angelic and feminine and the other demonic and masculine, both spoke in unison to form an unholy spoken melody. "_**You, who was given this great honor…power beyond compare, and a destiny far superior to that of any average being**_."

"What good is all that if I have to sell my soul and abandon everyone I love…?" Soma remembered the smiles of all his precious friends in Yokai Academy, the words of encouragement they had given him, and most of all, Moka's confession of love for him. "I don't care about power or destiny…I just want to make them happy…"

"_**To disobey the laws of life is a sin…I will be your executioner**_." Chaos summoned a large spear with an angel wing on one side and a demon wing on the other, the monstrosity then spun the spear before attempting to stab Soma.

Soma parried Chaos's attack before transformed Rift Harvester back into Unholy Crucifix and then channeled his Abyss Reaver into the weapon, replacing its blood-red blade with the rift blade, a dark insignia was reflected on the center jewel before it was transformed into transforming into 'Hell Cross'

Chaos summoned several black and white orbs and fired them straight at Soma while swinging its spear in an attempt to finish the Reborn Dracula.

Soma swung Hell Cross and created a rift that swallowed the orbs that Chaos had summoned, the Reborn Dracula closed in on the monstrosity, intent on finishing it once and for all.

"_**Dracula, you dare slay your benefactor!?"**_ Chaos spun its massive spear in an attempt to defend itself from Soma's blade.

"I am not Dracula…" Soma pushed forward, pouring more of his dark energy into the Hell Cross, draining himself in the process. "I am Soma Cruz!"

Chaos let out a horrific scream as it was impaled by the Hell Cross, as the monstrosity's skin cracked, the whole chaotic realm shook and Soma felt his dark powers being gradually sealed inside him.

"It's over…" Soma smiled victoriously before passing out from both his injuries and all the power he had used on his Hell Cross.

"_**You will realize your destiny soon…My Lord**_." Death appeared from a rift behind Soma and he picked up the Reborn Dracula, taking him to meet everyone at the Castle Entrance.

* * *

At the Castle Entrance, The group felt the ground under them shaking and they saw bits of the castle fall down.

"He did it…"Arikado gave out a small smile, proud that Soma had managed to defeat Chaos.

"Soma…" Moka cried tears of joy; the pink haired vampire was relieved that the Reborn Dracula managed to remain himself.

"_**Lord Adrian**_." Death appeared behind him, carrying the unconscious Soma. "_**Take the master away from this place immediately**_." The Grim Reaper then swung his scythe and opened up a portal for the group to escape the crumbling castle. "_**This is only a temporary truce; once my lord awakens on his own…things will be different."**_

"I'll be waiting…Old Man…" Arikado glared at Death before picking up Soma and walking into the portal.

"Father…" Eucliwood looked at Death once before following Arikado.

* * *

Dracula's castle was ripped apart by the force of Chaos's defeat and the unconscious Soma found himself floating in an empty white void as he heard the voices of his friends after they had safely left the castle.

"You did it, Soma, you stayed yourself." Eucliwood's voice called out to the Reborn Dracula, sounding both relieved and overjoyed. "I know now that nothing will keep us apart anymore…"

"My Destined One! I'm glad I can still love you for who you are now!" Kurumu's voice spoke happily, relieved that Soma was alright.

"Soma…I'm so glad you're not hurt…I don't know what I would do without you." Yukari's voice sounded as if she was crying for joy, truly happy for the Reborn Dracula's safety. "Thank you for saving everyone!"

"You're alive…now you we can wait for our happy ending." Mizore spoke in her usual tone, but there was a strong sense of happiness in her voice. "Our new beginning, remember?"

"As expected of my partner! You rock!" Haruna smiled and spoke in her usual energetic tone.

"I will definitely keep my eye on you, Soma Cruz, you are amazing…" Seraphim couldn't contain her strong feelings of admiration for the Reborn Dracula.

"I am in your debt…Soma Cruz." Ruby spoke in a thankful yet apologetic tone.

"Till we meet again, My Prince…" Akua spoke with a strong sense of love and longing in her voice. "Next time…I'll make you fall in love with me."

"Hello, Soma. Congratulations. I've got another job I must attend to." Yoko sighed at her hectic work schedule but that was soon replaced with a smile. "So I have to now. When I heard that you were Dracula I was shocked…also I was just waking up, you know? If you think about it, everything turned out ok." The Belnades witch chuckled. "I'll never forget your strength and courage. And I haven't thanked you for rescuing me yet so…thanks. You're like a younger brother to me. It was fun, I hope we meet again. Goodbye"

"Hey there! Much obliged for your business at my shop!" Hammer smiled, thankful for all the good times. "Back at the castle, I realized my true calling. Fighting's not for me. I think I'll quit the army and open up a shop sometime soon. Promise me you'll come. I'll give ya a good deal!"

"You fought well." Julius spoke respectfully to Soma, acknowledging his strength. "When we fled the castle, I felt the power from the Vampire Killer fading away. I don't know what that means. But I won't have anything to do for the time being. Farewell, may we meet again."

"The path you took was the most challenging one. You did well." Arikado commended Soma for his efforts in the castle. "For God to be good, evil is an absolute necessity in this world. In the future, someone may follow again in Dracula's dark footsteps. At that time, we'll need your help once more…see you at school. In my mother's name, I send thanks to you."

"Fate is cruel…and in the end, you can only postpone the inevitable." Dracul spoke in a solemn and sympathetic tone for Soma's plight. "But I must commend you for fighting Chaos like that…I'll stick with you for a while…I want to know what kind of Dark Lord you are."

"Soma…wake up! Please wake up!" A teary eyed Moka stared at Soma, who was asleep on her lap, both teens were at a large cliff that overlooked the sea and the sun was just about to rise.

"Moka….?" Soma groaned as he woke up, still feeling his injuries from his battle with Chaos, but he was happy to wake up to his childhood friend's face.

"Soma!" Moka cried tears of joy before hugging Soma tightly. "I thought I had lost you…"

"I heard everybody's voices…" Soma stood up and looked into Moka's eyes, smiling at his beloved childhood friend. "You saved my life…everyone's kind words of encouragement led me to victory…"

"I'm so glad that you're still you…" Moka tightened her grip around Soma and buried her face into his chest. "I don't know what I'd do if you died…

"Remember, inside me, Dracula's power lies sleeping." Soma looked down, still ashamed of the power he possessed and the soul he had. "It may not be evil anymore, but, it's definitely changed me."

"It's alright…because I'll always love you, Soma." Moka blushed and stared into Soma's eyes; the pink haired vampire then closed her and leaned in for a kiss.

"And I'll always love you…" Soma smiled and he closed his own eyes, getting ready to kiss Moka.

* * *

A few meters away, Eucliwood, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Haruna and Seraphim were all looking for Soma and Moka, only for the group to find the pair in a rather intimate moment.

"_**Soma**_!" All the girls, with the exception of Eucliwood and Seraphim yelled out with jealous and murderous auras exuding from them.

"E-everyone…!" Soma was shocked to see the girls, especially now, when he was in the middle of a romantic moment with Moka.

"I was worried sick about you…" Eucliwood wrote on her notepad, since leaving the castle put her back in her no speaking position. "Cheater…"

"The only one you should be kissing is me!" Kurumu yelled at Soma, enraged at the scene before her.

"I should freeze you for cheating on me like this…" Mizore's hair froze as she gave Soma a killer glare.

"Stay away from my partner, you Dark Lord!" Haruna yelled at Moka, jealous of how close the pink haired vampire was to Soma.

"I take what I said back…you really are a maggot." Seraphim glared at Soma with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"H-how could you!" Tears welled up in Yukari's eyes as she clenched her fists in anger. "After you kissed me in the library!"

Everything went silent for a while and Soma could feel the weight of the upcoming jealousy and anger from all of the girls, especially Moka.

"Oh crap…" Soma backed away, the combined jealousy of the girls, this time Seraphim and Eucliwood included, instilled even more fear in him than his battle with Chaos, the embodiment of evil itself.

"You cheating bastard!" Kurumu yelled out as her eyes glowed red and she exposed her wings and claws.

"If I freeze you…you won't think of other girls…ever again…." Mizore froze the ground under Soma, wearing a frightening expression on her face.

"First you fool around with the Dark Lord and then you kiss someone that's flatter than me!?" Haruna glared at Soma as she took out her chainsaw. "You're really askin' for it!"

"You…giant…repulsive…playboy of a maggot!" Seraphim materialized her sword and rushed at Soma.

Eucliwood didn't even bother to write on her notepad, her silver hair covered her eyes and she transformed her pen into a scythe once more.

"You belong to me…" Moka's Rosario shook violently as her anger and jealousy forced her inner self to come out without Soma having to pull out the Rosario. "I won't let you cheat on me…ever!"

"Umm….see you at school!" Soma ran as far as he could, despite his fatigued and injured state, with the girls chasing after him angrily.

"This really is interesting." Dracul floated behind Soma, wearing an amused smirk. "A Dark Lord at the mercy of his harem, this is too much." The ghostly Dark Lord chuckled at the Reborn Dracula's predicament.

"I want to go back to the castle!" Soma yelled out as he ran faster, knowing that he'd be in very big trouble if he was caught.

* * *

Author's notes: The finale of the Demon Castle Arc is finally up! To make up for the wait you guys had to endure, I made this chapter three times longer! I really hope I delivered and look forward to the PSC arc! I changed the writing style into the one I used for Fate of the Dragon and I referenced my other two Soma stories as visions from the Tree of Life! Get ready for Gabriel/Dracul to become a major character! I based Chaos's third form from one of Ayami Kojima's paintings in her Santo Lilio Sangre and Color Kingdom artbooks, Eucliwood and Death's familial relationship will be explored upon during future chapters and Soma will gain new powers to compensate for sealing them for the time being.

Here's some new info

The Tree of Life

The source of all life and magic across the parallel worlds, it is sometimes called Yggdrasil or Akasha by some worlds, one can see his or her own fate by gazing into its world mirror.

Hell Cross

The combination of the Abyss Reaver and the Unholy Crucifix, this dark weapon possesses the deadly abilities of the Abyss Reaver and the versatility of the Unholy Crucifix.

Now to answer my reviewers

Haseo55

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! We'll be seeing Death allot more now!

A training arc in a magical dimension.

Indeed, highlighted in this chapter.

Mordalfus Grea

I think we're talking about different Alucards

Exalted Demi-Soul

Thanks! I updated the Nero Arc by the way.

Alhazad2003

We discussed in pm, I hope this new chapter is to your liking.

Lord Destroyer

Indeed, and she is not happy at all after this chapter!

We'll be seeing them all some time at season 2!

The power of love and friendship! In a messed up demon castle style!

Yes indeed Julius will have more screen time in S2 and Alucard's journey in Alhazad's prequel will explain that.

Yes, and I hope this chapter captured those elements.

This Alucard might get called a softie.

I hope your bunker could withstand Eucliwood!

TsurugisFlame

Thanks for reading! I hope you like the new writing style!


	18. Acceptance and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Chapter sixteen: Acceptance and a Vampire

During the last days of Summer vacation, Soma took a train from Hakuba city all the way to Tokyo so that he could visit one of his oldest friends, a tall young man about his own age with white hair and blue eyes wearing a red leather trench coat, his appearance was so strikingly similar to the Reborn Dracula that anyone who saw them would think they were twin brothers.

"Yo, long time no see, Soma." The red-coated teen greeted the white haired youth; excited to see his friend after a long time.

"Hey, Dante, how've you been?" Soma waved at the red-coated teen, having a lot of catching up to do with his identical friend. "I was surprised to hear that you were back in Japan."

"Eh, been better." Dante shrugged before letting out a sigh, intent on explaining his stressful circumstances to his friend. "Ever since I got here I've been through all sorts of crap, especially in that Butei High nuthouse."

"No way, Butei High?!" Soma was shocked by Dante's announcement and how casual the red-coated teen was about it. "That school where they teach you to be legal mercenaries?!"

"Yeah, though I don't really need to learn how to do my own job. I've been a freelancer for a long time now." Dante remembered his early days as a mercenary and all the field experience he had gained. "In the Mercenary World, I'm known as Tony Redgrave, or Tony the Demon, catchy ain't it?" The red-coated teen smirked at Soma as he bragged about his success.

"I guess you could say that…" Soma smiled nervously as he heard Dante brag, trying not to comment on his friend's rather off putting attitude.

"Well, back to the point, ever since I got into Butei High, I've been having some very crappy luck with the ladies." Dante sighed as he told Soma the story the story of his stressful encounters. "I met Aria, a pink haired, flat chested psycho, Shirayuki, my clingy childhood friend, Riko a hot busty chick who gets way to handsy and to top it all off, there's Reki, a quiet stalker that proposes to you by pointing a boomstick at your chest."

"Whoa, my situation at Yokai Academy is just like that!" Soma was shocked at the similarities between Dante's situation and his own, especially after hearing the name 'Shirayuki', which reminded him of a certain possessive snow woman. "I've been having the same kind of girl problems!"

"Yokai, eh? Sounds like your school dances get jumbled up you're your Halloween parties; maybe I should pay a visit." Dante was surprised at first, but then he found himself amused by Soma's similar circumstances. "Guess us white haired guys really attract the crazy chicks!"

"Tell me about it… maybe we can compare notes sometime." Soma joked, happy that he could relate to Dante. "I have Moka, my childhood friend and apparently my fiancé, Eucliwood, my quiet roommate, Kurumu, my really affectionate friend, Yukari, a child prodigy, Mizore, the scariest stalker you'll ever meet and Haruna, a self-proclaimed genius that makes even your ego look small."

"Maybe you can make some cash by letting a bunch of guys follow you around with cameras. Hang on, you met coffee girl again?" Dante joked about Moka's unique name as he asked Soma. "Lucky bastard, I knew you always had a thing for her."

"Yeah… it's really nice to see Moka again after all those years." Soma smiled to himself as he remembered his reunion with the pink haired vampire almost one year ago and the wonderful feeling he experienced.

"Yeah, I feel you buddy." Dante patted Soma on the back, hearing the clear love and affection in his friend's voice when he said Moka's name, reminding the red-coated teen about his own situation once more. "Aria may be a washboard psycho, but I guess she's growing on me."

"Washboard psycho, huh?" An underdeveloped pink haired girl with twin tails and red eyes wearing a school uniform glared at Dante, the pinkette was enraged at Dante's comments about her lacking physique.

"Following me around on summer break eh? You can get real clingy sometimes, Aria..." Dante smiled nervously as he sensed the pinkette's great anger towards him. "Missed me that much?" The red-coated teen joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Dante, you jerk!" Aria glared at Dante with a furious blush on her face, the pinkette didn't like how lightly the red-coated teen joked about her form. "I'll pump you full of holes!"

"Yeah… I'm gonna leave now." Soma smiled nervously as he watched Aria scold Dante, the white haired youth felt sorry for his friend, but he knew that butting would be a bad idea.

* * *

A few days later, summer had just ended and it was the start of a new school year at the Yokai Academy. After spending the rest of the summer recuperating at the Hiramatsu residence, Soma was dropped off at the entrance of the school, and he was feeling very anxious about starting his second term.

"Another year, another battle…" Soma sighed, remembering all that had happened last term and his unforgettable revelation in Dracula's Castle followed by an earful of scolding and commitment speeches from his female friends on the bus ride home. "Knowing that I'm Dracula makes this even freakier…"

_"I don't see the problem_." The ghostly Dracul appeared behind Soma, puzzled by the white haired youth's outlook on his situation. _"It's only proper to educated among your own kind."_

"That's the problem…" Soma replied bitterly, hearing Dracul refer to monsters as his kind was really unnerving to the white haired youth. "Ever since the whole incident with the castle…I'm starting to doubt my humanity."

"_You were born with a dark and powerful soul, but you lived the comfortable life of a human._" Dracul retorted likening Soma's situation with the terrible circumstances fate had dealt him in life. "_When the time comes, can you prove yourself worthy of such a burden_?"

"I told you before; I'm going to fight against my own fate!" Soma protested. The white haired youth didn't want to accept the sad destiny that Dracul had told him about. "Hang on! What are you still doing in my body?!" The teenager voiced out his displeasure of having the ghostly Dark Lord use him as a vessel.

_"You don't expect me to wander around as a ghost now, do you_?" Dracul smirked; amused by Soma's attitude and how ignorant he was of his situation. _"And since you made the foolish choice of sealing your powers, I have to keep you alive."_

"Now I know how Moka feels…" Soma sighed as he recalled his childhood friend's dual nature, seeing similarities between her situation and his own.

As Soma was continuing his conversation with Dracul, Moka, who was walking to class, spotted the white haired youth.

"Soma!" Moka ran up to the white haired youth, excited to see him after weeks of being apart from her beloved childhood friend.

"M-Moka?!" Soma noticed the pink haired vampire running up to him and he soon found himself in a bone-shattering bear hug, courtesy of his childhood friend.

"I missed you so much!" Moka tightened her grip on Soma, smiling happily at her childhood friend and enjoying the closeness they shared.

"Y-you're gonna miss me even more if you crush me to death!" Soma struggled to breathe as he felt the pressure of Moka's strong grip on him.

"S-sorry." Moka blushed out of embarrassment as she let go of Soma, realizing that she had almost squeezed the life out of her beloved childhood friend. "I got a little carried away."

"It's alright." Soma smiled nervously, despite the bone-crushing hug, he was genuinely happy to see Moka, almost happy enough to forget about his initial nervousness. "I really missed you as well, seeing you again makes coming here worth it"

"Soma…" Moka blushed in response to the white haired youth's words, touched by her childhood friend's sincerity; the pink haired vampire then leaned in.

"Moka…" Soma closed his eyes and leaned in, attempting to kiss the pink haired vampire, only to be disappointed later on.

"Sorry, I can't help it…your blood… smells so good!" Moka bared her fangs and she sunk them into Soma's neck. "Capu Chu!"

"Some messed up side of me missed this…" Soma made a self-depreciating joke to himself as he felt Moka drain his blood.

"Hey!" Kurumu, who was on her way to class as well, spotted caught Moka in the middle of her blood-sucking session, the blue haired succubus was not happy that the pink haired vampire was the first one to greet Soma after the summer break. "Let go of my Destined One!"

"S-sorry!" Moka let go of Soma as soon as she realized how much of his blood she was sucking out, the pink haired vampire gave her childhood friend a nervous smile. "Your blood is just so good."

"It's alright; glad you think I taste so good." Soma laughed a little before realizing how suggestive his remark sounded. "_That came out wrong…" _The white haired youth thought to himself and sighed before turning his attention to his bustier friend. "Hey there Kurumu, nice to see you again." The teenager held his breath, preparing himself for the blue haired succubus' trademark greeting.

"Soma!" An excited Kurumu hugged Soma tightly, smothering the white haired youth against her large breasts, for about a minute. "I missed you! Did you think about me all summer? My Destined One!"

"You wish Boob Monster!" Yukari yelled out from the distance as she summoned a large brass wash basin and dropped it over Kurumu's head, knocking the blue haired succubus out cold. "It's so nice to see you, Soma!" The young witch ran up to the white haired youth and hugged his waist. "I've been practicing all summer to be a good wife for you!"

"That's my line…" Mizore appeared behind Yukari and Soma with an annoyed look on her pale face. "I won't accept any competition." The vexed snow woman encased the young witch in ice before moving in closer to the white haired youth, staking her claim on him. "I'll be fertile this year…you know what that means." The purple haired teen wrapped her slender arms around her object of affection.

"It means we can take a gardening class together, right?" Soma chuckled nervously, trying to lighten up the situation and shift from the rather uncomfortable topic Mizore had brought up.

"You will be planting a seed." Mizore moved her face closer to Soma's with a warm blush on her own; the snow woman enjoyed how close she was to the 'love of her life'.

"No! Soma is mine and mine alone!" Moka protested as soon as she heard what Mizore had said, clearly annoyed by the implications. The pink haired vampire then grabbed her childhood friend away from the possessive snow woman.

"No, he is my Destined One!" Kurumu woke up to the noise caused by Moka and Mizore's argument, not liking the subject one bit.

"Soma and I are going to get married!" Yukari, who had somehow escaped her icy prison, the young witch pouted angrily as she saw the rest of the girls argue over the white haired youth.

"Things are back to normal…" Soma smiled, despite witnessing the clear argument between his female friends, a welcome return to the life he lived before finding out about his true nature. "It's like the castle never happened…"

* * *

After everything was resolved for the time being, Soma and the girls headed to class, when they arrived, Ms. Nekonome had some interesting news for the whole class.

"Class, we have a new student joining us this year, please be nice to her." Ms. Nekonome gestured towards the new student beside her, she was a tall girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail and piercing green eyes, she looked all too familiar to Soma and the girls.

"My name is Seraphim." The black haired teen introduced herself to the class wearing a serious scowl on her face, like she didn't want to deal with her classmates. "Mess with me and you'll regret it."

"_Just what I need…more time with this nutjob…"_ Soma thought to himself and sighed, remembering Seraphim's antics at the sunflower fields and her angry face after the castle.

"She's really easy on the eyes, isn't she, buddy?" Saizo elbowed Soma with a smirk on his face; the orc noticed how attractive Seraphim's features were, mainly her large breasts, and decided to comment on them. "I wonder if she's single…"

"Trust me…that's the only thing she's easy on." Soma sighed as he recalled Seraphim's strict and violent personality, fearing for Saizo's safety if he were to make a move on the Vampire Ninja. "She'll be single for a long time…"

"She's a babe!" One of the male students shouted out as he stared at Seraphim's attractive features.

"Her jugs are bigger than Kurumu's!" Another male student added, wearing a rather perverse look on his face, earning him a glare from a certain annoyed succubus.

"Now class, please calm down." Ms. Nekonome called out nervously to the male population of her class, seeing how disruptive they were being and hearing the inappropriate things they were saying regarding Seraphim's attractiveness.

"You maggots aren't worth my time!" Seraphim glared at her male classmates, some of which enjoyed the verbal abuse the Vampire Ninja was dishing out.

"Hey, Soma, I remember her from the castle." Moka whispered to the white haired youth, remembering Seraphim as the injured girl that was at the entrance with them.

"Yeah, she had a little scrape with your sister." Soma smiled nervously as he saw the angry scowl on Seraphim's face, glad that he kept his mouth shut.

"_I'm way prettier than her!"_ Kurumu glared at Seraphim as she compared the Vampire Ninja's physique to her own.

"_Another boob monster_!" Yukari pouted and covered her own chest with a teary eyed look on her face, jealous of Seraphim's form.

"_As long as she stays away from my Soma_…" Mizore kept her gaze fixed on the white haired youth as she continued to fantasize about their life together.

"_She's still no match for me_!" Haruna boasted inwardly, maintaining her air of overconfidence as usual.

* * *

The rest of the school day was hectic as many of the male students swarmed to Seraphim, all of them being rejected or ignored of course, after classes had ended, Soma and the girls walked out of the academy and to the dorms, though the white haired youth had different living arrangements.

"See you guys tomorrow." Soma waved at the girls happily, glad that the rather tense first day of school had ended.

"Yo! Soma!" Saizo approached the white haired youth and patted him on the back, glad to see his enemy turned good friend. "Had a good summer?"

"It was…eventful." Soma smiled nervously, deciding to keep the events of the castle a secret from Saizo. "_The last thing I need is for everyone to know that I'm Dracula…especially Gin_." The white haired youth sighed as he recalled his werewolf friend's enthusiasm when it came to big news.

"What was eventful?" As luck would have it, Gin overheard Soma and Saizo's conversation. "If you're talking about the beach trip, I bet you saw the girls in their swimsuits! That would have made the headlines!" The werewolf sighed as he pictured the events, disappointed that he missed the beach trip. "I would have gotten some great pictures of the mysterious castle, too. Damn make up classes!"

* * *

After a conversation with Saizo and Gin about various subjects, mostly the girls in their swimsuits, much to Soma's chagrin, the white haired youth made his way to the abandoned building, where he was sure that he'd find Eucliwood waiting for him, Haruna would have been there too, if not for Arikado transferring her to the girls dorm, despite the Magical Garment girl's vehement protests.

"Man, I've missed this place." Soma let out a content sigh as entered the abandoned building, though it was still quite run down and dull looking, he had grown used to it during the previous year and he had some of his best memories in the run down house.

"Welcome back." Eucliwood wrote on her notepad and she held it out for Soma to read, though her calm face didn't show it, the necromancer was very glad to see the white haired youth again.

"It's nice to see you again, Eucliwood." Soma smiled at the necromancer, seeing her gentle face after weeks of separation was a very good experience for him.

"I missed you." Eucliwood wrote once more as a very small smile made its way across the beautiful necromancer's face.

"It's only been a few weeks." Soma scratched his cheek and blushed nervously at Eucliwood's sentiments towards him, the white haired youth then took a seat beside the necromancer. "Say Eucliwood?" The teenager looked down with a somewhat guilty expression.

"What's wrong?" Eucliwood wrote as she gave Soma a puzzled look, noticing his guilty expression, causing the necromancer to feel concern for the white haired youth.

"Back when I was Mathias… I left you all alone to become a monster…" Soma said bitterly as he remembered the dreams he had in the past and the clear love Eucliwood had for his past incarnation. The white haired youth felt guilty for leaving the necromancer. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Soma…" Eucliwood stared at the white haired youth as he asked for her forgiveness, the necromancer was touched by the teenager's sincerity and her love for him continued to grow, she then wrote once more. "You're you… what you did doesn't matter, because I will always love you."

Soma was at a loss for words, Eucliwood's dedication to him touched his heart deeply, the white haired youth felt that the necromancer truly needed him and that she would always accept him.

"Always stay as kind as you are now." Eucliwood rested her head on Soma's shoulder, glad to hear how much the white haired youth cared about her and feeling content with being by his side.

"_But… what if I become evil again_?" Soma asked himself as he wrapped his arm around Eucliwood's shoulder, though touched by her eagerness to forgive him, he still felt all that guilt in his heart, especially after thinking about all the atrocities that Dracula had done. "_What if this is my fate?_"

* * *

Elsewhere on the academy grounds, Saizo was walking back to the boy's dormitory when heard a noise behind him.

"Who's there!?" Saizo looked back to see where the noise was coming from, but saw nothing but the blackness of the night, just as he was about to brush off the whole situation , the orc was picked up by eight spider-like legs an hoisted up to the tree above him.

"One down." A sinister sounding female voice spoke as Saizo's screams were muffled the white webs the owner of the voice had produced.

* * *

Later that night, Soma was fast asleep on his bed, rays of light from the red moon shone through his window, giving his room the eerie vibe he had gotten used to over the months, there, he was confronted with a dream, a dream where he was standing before the Tree of Life once more, only this time, Dracul was standing right across him.

"Why am I back here?" Soma observed his surroundings and concluded that he was back in the chamber within the Chaotic Realm that held the Tree of Life, needless to say, the white haired youth was not too happy about returning.

"I've brought you here to show you something." Dracul pointed at one of the mirrors that hung from the Tree of Life, there, Soma saw the same version of himself that he had seen within the Chaotic Realm, the masked dark-coated man with piercing golden eyes that exuded a sinister aura and wielded what looked like the bat themed hilt of a sword with a glowing blood red chain where the blade should be, floating ominously around the mysterious parallel Soma.

"I-it's him!" Soma immediately recognized the mysterious masked figure as one of his parallel selves and upon seeing the grief, guilt and hatred within the other Soma's golden eyes, the white haired youth couldn't help but feel heavy with those strong emotions. "Why… why are you showing him to me?"

"Because, he is much more than just another one of your alternates." Dracul, still keeping a sinister smirk on his menacing face, continued to speak to Soma about the masked man in the mirror. "He is one of your possible future selves, in a future where you will lose everything you love."

"No…" Soma got down on his knees and held his shoulders, feeling the immense despair of his masked future self was showing through his pained golden eyes and seeing all the pain and loss that possible future brought. "Not this… anything but this!" The white haired youth trembled before the tragic future vision he was presented with.

"Denying your power will cost you dearly, my friend." Dracul pointed at the mirror once more before the terrifying image of the mysterious masked Soma vanished from it. "That world's Mirror of Fate has shown you the consequences. One moment of hesitation, and you can lose everything, you must make the best out of the burden fate has given you."

* * *

Soma let out a frightened scream as he woke up from his horrifying vision, the white haired youth still thought about his tragic future self and the harsh truths that Dracul had shown him, not wanting to accept the cruelty fate had in store for him.

"I'm… not human anymore." Soma held his shoulders as he recalled the events of the castle and his dark displays of power during his first days at the academy. "I'm a vampire… I am the Dark Lord…" The white haired youth despaired at the thought of himself being the embodiment of evil.

* * *

The next day, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore waited outside the academy gate, all of the girls waiting for Soma to arrive, only to see him in a very pitiful state, their object of affection looked weary and tired, his eyes looked dull and restless and his face wore an almost dead expression.

"Soma! Are you ok?!" Moka was shocked at the white haired youth's corpse-like appearance and the aura of clear depression that surrounded him.

"What's wrong?!" Kurumu just stared at Soma, her concern for him so great, that she didn't even think of giving him her trademark greeting.

"A-are you sick?" Yukari stared at Soma as well, seeing him in such an unhealthy state affected the young witch's emotions greatly.

"Soma…" Mizore walked over to the white haired youth and touched his cheek, only to feel that his skin was cold to the touch and his dead eyes wore an expression far colder than any snowstorm she'd conjured.

"Good morning… don't worry about me; I just had a bad dream…" Soma spoke up, trying to reassure the girls of his well-being, only for his attempts to fail, because of how hollow and monotone his voice sounded.

* * *

The rest of the school day went on like any other, students gossiped about the latest romantic adventures of their peers, teachers yelling at their students for their rowdy behaviour, and the inevitable cheer when classes were dismissed, it was a normal day, save for one thing, Soma wasn't himself, all he could think of was the horrible future that Dracul had shown him, but he wasn't the only one who was changed.

"I thought classes would never end…" Soma let out a sigh of relief, the stress of schoolwork was the last thing he needed after his horrific nightmare, he then spotted Saizo, but something was off with his friend, the orc was walking like a dead man, and he lacked the confident smirk he always wore when he walked the hallways. "Hey buddy, had a rough night, too?" The white haired youth approached the former bully, hoping that his humorous stories could help ease his mind.

Saizo did not respond, instead, giving Soma an empty stare before continuing to walk, but it wasn't just him, many of the male students that followed showed similar traits, all of their eyes seemed devoid of emotion and thought, as if they were under some dark trance that dominated their being.

"What the hell?" The horrific scene that transpired confused Soma, the white haired youth thought that it looked far too similar to the events that happened so frequently in zombie movies, the teenager then observed the brainwashed crowd and noticed something very strange, bite marks on the back of their necks, far different from the ones made from vampires, the strangest thing about the marks was the sickly green liquid that occasionally oozed out.

* * *

After witnessing the macabre scene, Soma headed straight for the Newspaper Club's room, all of the fear from his dream chased away by the concern he felt for Saizo and the rest of the infected students, waiting for him, were all of his female friends, and the club leader, Ginei Morioka.

"Gin! I just saw something really scary; we have to tell everyone about this!" The white haired youth could barely contain himself as he recalled the horrifying scene.

"Relax, Soma, what happened?" Gin tried to calm his friend down, though he was very curious about what the white haired youth had seen, he knew that understanding it would be hard if the other teen was talking in a panicked state.

"I saw them… Saizo and some other guys… they were like zombies, and they had bite marks and some really gross looking liquid seeped out of it!" Soma tried to stay calm, but seeing one of his best friends reduced into a mindless zombie-like existence was a very bad experience.

"I see… this must be Keito's work." Gin spoke bitterly, the venom in his voice clear when he mentioned the culprit's name. "She's a member of the PSC, when we tried to expose them two years ago, she controlled the other club members and forced them to do violent acts… getting them expelled… some of them even executed."

"That's horrible…" Moka looked down, hearing about such cruel act saddened thepink haired vampire greatly.

Kurumu stayed silent, though she was as sad as Moka was, she felt some guilt, since she planned on enslaving men as well, until the day she met Soma.

"C-can they really do that?" Yukari was shocked, she knew that authority figures showed corruption from time to time, but she never thought that they would go that far.

"That's just not right…" Mizore kept her usual expression, but she felt the same way as the other girls about the brutality of the PSC.

"That's insane!" Soma slammed his fists on the table; the thought of Saizo and all the other innocent students suffering the same fate was unbearable. "How can she get away with this!? How can the whole damn PSC get away with murder?!"

"They're a bunch of thugs… they extort money from other clubs and punish them if they don't pay on time… they've even threatened faculty members!" Gin clenched his fists in anger as his eyes were covered by his bangs; this was clearly a sensitive subject for the werewolf. "I feel bad for Saizo… but there's nothing we can do…"

"I won't accept this!" Soma glared at Gin as he raised his voice, upon seeing the enslaved students, he couldn't ignore their plight. "Saizo's our friend… I won't let those bastards control him!"

"Soma's right, we can't let any more people get hurt!" Moka agreed with the white haired youth, her kind heart wouldn't let her ignore the need to help those poor students.

"Then you should follow the enslaved students, they'll lead you to Keito." Arikado spoke out, after listening in on the entire conversation; the mysterious teacher knew that the PSC had to be stopped. "As a teacher, I cannot under any circumstance, brutalize students, but I'll try my best to keep you out of trouble… go stop them, Soma."

* * *

After hearing what Arikado had said, The Newspaper Club, save for Gin, who was still riled up from the news, followed the enslaved students all the way out to the outskirts of the academy, there, they saw the infected horde gather around a purple haired woman with beady eyes, the same woman that had attacked Saizo the previous night.

"You must be Keito, I get that you want to be popular with the boys, but isn't this a bit much?" Soma joked, taking a page from Dante's book on humour, but behind his idle jest, he was filled with rage for the PSC member. "I bet all these guys take turns with you, man, you're a loose one." The teenager's eyes darkened, showing clear malice as he revelled in verbally tearing down the beady eyed woman. "I'll make you scream on my turn, you ready?"

The girls were at a loss for words, seeing Soma's darker sense of humour made them feel uneasy, something did change in the white haired youth a change they had noticed since they saw his dead eyes that morning, the object of their affection, was becoming more and more like his past life, Dracula.

"How dare you!" Keito glared at Soma, incensed by the vulgarity in his joke and the clear killer intent in his voice, the beady eyed woman's arrogance made this feeling even worse, since she put herself up on a pedestal compared to the white haired youth. "Do you even know who you're talking to?!"

"A nobody…" Soma glared at Keito, but that glare was replaced with a sinister looking smirk, accompanied by maniacal laughter, the white haired youth wanted a fight, so that he could free Saizo and make his attacker pay, he then took out Unholy Crucifix and he emitted its crimson blade. "That's what you'll be when I'm done with you…"

"Soma…" Moka was shocked by the venom in Soma's voice and the clear malice in the words he had chosen to express his anger towards Keito, right now, the white haired youth was far from the kind boy she loved.

"Why you!" Keito's rage built up inside her, Soma's insolence and the growing intensity in his jeers were really getting on her nerves, the beady eyed woman's patience had completely worn out, she then morphed into her true form, her abdomen opened up and six arachnid legs jutted out from them, and her fangs increased drastically in size and her eyes turned a dark violet as two more sets of eyes appeared beside them. "I'm a Jorogumo, A small fry of a monster like you stands no chance against me!"

"So you do whatever a spider can?" Soma smirked at Keito, his low academic grades concealed a genius level intellect, yet another thing he had inherited from Dracula, the white haired youth used it as a weapon, mocking the Jorogumo so that he could break her concentration. "Ironic, there's the heroic Spiderman in New York, and you're the thug of a Spiderwoman here at Yokai Academy."

"Don't mock me you peon! Servants, attack his friends, this one's all mine!" Keito charged at Soma with her fangs bared and the infected students, Saizo included, prepared to attack Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? Did my little words hurt?" Soma's words struck like daggers into Keito's ego, he then entered a combat stance, readying Unholy Crucifix, the white haired youth's malicious gaze still aimed at the beady eyed woman. "Well then, get ready for your sticks and stones." The teenager dodged the Jorogumo's attack and countered it with a strong kick, sending the spider monster back a few meters, but something was wrong, his powers were still sealed upon Chaos's defeat, so he had to rely on his weapon alone.

As Soma fought Keito, the enslaved horde closed in on the girls, preparing to attack them, the infected ones groaning like zombies at the charged.

"Don't kill them! They're still our classmates!" Moka yelled out as she prepared to fend off the enslaved horde, the pink haired vampire defended herself, yet she felt bad about having to hurt her fellow students, with a series of kicks and punches, she knocked out her attackers.

"So all I have to do is knock them out?" Kurumu asked as her wings and tail came out, she agreed with Moka and decided to personally end this whole situation, the succubus then flew above the horde and stomped on their heads.

"Right! I'll just stun them!" Yukari raised her wand and a blue glyph that read "Torpor" appeared above it, the young witch then cast the glyph, encasing the approaching student's legs in an amber crystal.

"I'll freeze them good." Mizore's eyes glowed white and a blizzard surrounded her, her would be attackers were encased in ice before they could lay a finger on the snow woman.

Soma and Keito continued their fight, though the white haired youth's psychological warfare tactic worked, making the Jorogumo's attack patterns more predictable, her attacks became more charged and savage, making them harder to defend against.

"Damn… if only I had my powers…!" Soma dodged another one of Keito's strikes, but then a thought entered his mind, the cruel words he had uttered, the battle crazed smirks and his malicious demeanour made him think of the image Dracul had shown him. "_I'm… becoming a monster_!" The white haired youth was horrified with his actions, feeling that he was fulfilling the dark prophecy that the ghostly Dark Lord had shown him. "_No… this isn't me_!"

"Not so tough now?!" Keito saw an opening and she shot a sticky white web out of her mouth, trapping the white haired youth, the Jorogumo then smirked as she approached her opponent. "You talked big, but now, I don't think you're worth the effort, I'll have your delinquent friend finish you off." The beady eyed woman snapped her fingers and the enslaved Saizo, now in his orc form, walked up behind her. "Kill that white haired brat."

"Saizo, don't do this, it's me, Soma!" The white haired youth pleaded to his friend, more concerned about the enslaved state the orc as in than his own safety.

Soma's words fell on deaf ears as Saizo delivered a powerful kick onto the whit haired youth's gut, causing the trapped teenager to cough some blood.

"How does it feel? Having your one of your friends kill you and watching the rest of them fight a losing battle?" Keito laughed maniacally as she watched Saizo beat the life out of Soma, she then directed the white haired youth's attention to the girls, this time, they were fighting wave after wave of transformed students, exhausted and outnumbered.

_"I told you, one moment of hesitation, and you'll lose everything, even your own life_." Dracul appeared beside Soma, smirking at the white haired youth's predicament. _"It seems I have to take over, you'll get yourself killed at this rate_"

"Fine… do it… take control… I don't want to lose them…ever!" Soma yelled out as Dracul's spirit took over his body, and he broke out of the web he was trapped in, his appearance changed, his hair a little longer and straighter and his eyes a blood red, he then ripped off his tattered shirt before conjuring up a blood red coat with a gold trim to cover up his upper body.

"What is this!?" Keito could not believe what she was seeing, not only did Soma break free, but he looked more powerful and menacing.

"An insect gave you this much trouble, boy?" Dracul, now in control of Soma's body and speaking in his Scottish accent, smirked to himself and then at Keito, wearing a confident and arrogant expression. "You're really hopeless."

As the girls continued to fight off the enslaved students, they sensed a very powerful demonic aura radiating from Soma, so powerful that it forced the silver haired Moka out of the Rosario.

"What the…" The silver haired Moka stared at Dracul, sensing powers that rivalled the ones that the white haired youth's during his time in the castle.

Time seemed to cease in that long battle, and the enslaved students, including Saizo, stopped dead in their tracks once they sensed Dracul's strong demonic aura.

"That's right, monsters, obey your Dark Lord." Dracul smirked once he saw the fearful display coming from the enslaved horde, the Dark Lord then turned his attention to Keito. "Ready for your turn? I won't be gentle." The possessed Soma referenced his earlier joke as a dark metal gauntlet materialized on his right hand.

"D-don't mock me!" Keito was frightened by the sheer force of Dracul's powers, though it was that very fear that caused her to charge at the Dark Lord.

"Pathetic!" Dracul created a pink stream of energy from his gauntlet, had it been used at full power, the dark whip would have glowed a blood red and would have cut through event he hardest armour, but the Dark Lord wanted to toy with Keito so he wrapped the low powered whip around the Jorogumo, reverting her back into her human form and squeezing her breasts and thighs tightly with the string of energy, earning a moan and a red blush from the beady eyed woman before cupping her chin with his free hand and moving closer to her. "I told you, I'm not going to be gentle!" The possessed Soma then dropped the PSC officer on the ground, the once brutal monster of a woman was now reduced to a blushing mess on the ground, releasing the enslaved students from her control. "You can have your body back now, boy, I've saved you and your friends."

"You're right… I have to become stronger…" Soma then lost his balance as Dracul returned control of the white haired youth's body to its rightful owner, but before he could fall to the ground, he was caught by a familiar pair of arms.

"Soma…" The arms belonged to the silver haired Moka, who stared at the white haired youth with a loving expression in her crimson eyes. "Don't ever act like that again!" The unsealed vampire glared at her fiancé recalling his very uncharacteristic sadism during his fight.

"You really scared me there." Kurumu approached Soma and Moka, relived that the fight was over, but more relieved that Soma seemed to be his old self again.

"I prefer the nicer you." Yukari knelt next to Soma and gave him a relieved smile, thankful that his dark attitude had faded. "Welcome back."

"Don't go changing on me, as your fiancé I won't accept that." Mizore stared at Soma, the literally cold girl then gave the love of her life a warm smile. "I love the real you."

"Everyone…" Soma was touched deeply by the love his friends were showing him, he couldn't help but shed some tears of joy, after his nightmare of a vision, and his brush with the darker part of his soul, the loving emotions he felt overflowed.

"Soma… I'm so glad that you're you again, I don't want to lose the person I love most." Moka, who had reverted back to her kind pink haired self, smiled lovingly at the white haired youth while he was still in her arms.

"_These people are not human… yet they love you so much, what does that tell you, boy_?" Dracul chuckled at the clearly loving interaction between Soma and the girls, such a scene warmed even his own blackened heart.

_"I know what it tells me… that me not being human anymore doesn't matter… if monsters can love me this much… then I'll continue to live among them… I don't need to be human to feel all the love I feel now_." Soma smiled to himself as he saw the loving smiles and the sincere tears of his dear friends, this event struck a chord on the white haired youth's heart, and it told him that regardless of what he was, he would accept himself as the person loved by the girls who accept him, not as Dracula the Lord of Darkness, but as Soma Cruz, student of the Yokai Academy..

* * *

Later that night, Soma headed back to the abandoned building, exhausted from his fight with Keito and being used as a vessel by Dracul, the white haired youth wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a good night's sleep, but fate wouldn't be that kind to him, because other than Eucliwood, someone else was waiting for him, a certain hot headed Vampire Ninja.

"You're late, maggot!" Seraphim wore a vexed look on her face as soon as she saw Soma, clearly unhappy with his tardiness.

"She let herself in…" Eucliwood wrote on her notepad, she too was curious as to why Soma had returned so late. "Where were you?"

"Let's just say I had a little bug problem." Soma laughed nervously, leaving out the details of his fight with Keito, especially Dracul's involvement. "So, what brings you here, Seraphim?"

"I hate to say this, but since Madame Hellscythe refuses my offer, I will be your servant instead." Seraphim gave Soma a contemptuous glare, but there was a small blush across her cheeks. "Be honoured…"

"I'll pass…" Soma sighed, not wanting to deal with any more stress, especially when he remembered Seraphim's temper issues. "Though if you insist, I could go for a massage." The white haired youth joked.

"I won't lower myself to that, besides…" Seraphim glared at Soma again before looking away, a little embarrassed and flustered, the memory of the white haired youth's actions in the castle still fresh in the Vampire Ninja's mind. "This way… I can make sure you won't get too close to other girls." The black haired girl spoke in a near inaudible tone.

"I won't accept any more competition." Eucliwood wore on her notepad and kept her gaze fixed on Soma, the necromancer knew what Seraphim had in mind, and she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Give me a break…" Soma sighed once more, knowing that his stressful school year had just begun, especially with this kind of start.

* * *

Another day at the Yokai Academy, but this time, things were different, whereas other days were dull and grey with the same idle gossip and mundane activities, this day brought interesting news, the news that Keito had quit the PSC and even issued an apology to the students she had enslaved.

"These are some great headlines, don't you think, Soma?" Gin laughed and patted the white haired youth on the back, glad that Keito's evil activities were finally put to an end.

"Yeah, things are only getting better, for everyone else at least…" Soma sighed as he remembered Seraphim, his grumpy new roommate, he dreaded returning to the abandoned building and spending more time with the moody Vampire Ninja.

"Today's a good day, and I'm gonna spend it ditching class and eating!" Saizo, who had recovered approached Soma and Gin, energeticfrom a good night's sleep.

"Yeah…" Soma smiled,the white haired youth was glad to see Gin so happy about his newspaper and Saizo all better and full of energy.

"Soma Cruz!" Keito called out to the white haired youth with a serious look on her face, the Jorogumo kept her gaze fixed on the teenager with great focus.

"Yeah… about those things I said… sorry." Soma chuckled nervously as he saw Keito staring at him, the white haired youth thought that the Jorogumo would be very furious at him, but what happened next, is something he would have never expected.

"You didn't finish your turn…" Keito ran up to Soma and hugged his neck her lips only a hair's width away from his. "Let's pick up where we left off." The Jorogumo prepared to close the distance between herself and the white haired youth, when she sensed six murderous auras behind them.

"_**Soma!" **_ Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Haruna and Seraphim all yelled out in unison as they saw how close Keito was to kissing the white haired youth, all of them absolutely livid and their killer auras combined into one menacing force.

"Don't you dare interrupt us!" Keito glared at the girls as she possessively grabbed onto Soma, refusing to let them near the white haired youth. "He squeezed me tight in very intimate places and he gazed into my eyes!" The Jorogumo blushed as she remembered Dracul's actions.

"I-I can explain!" Soma panicked as the girls got closer, their clear anger and jealousy getting far stronger as they heard Keito's words.

"How dare you touch her like that instead of me? I won't forgive you!" Kurumu extended her claws as her wings and tail became visible, she then lunged at Soma, feeling very angry at the white haired youth.

"I'm gonna be your wife! Did you forget our kiss?!" Yukari raised her wand, very crossed with Soma's actions towards Keito.

"You can't do this… we're going to have a baby later this year… other women are not an option…" Mizore's eyes glowed white and a strong blizzard raged around her as her emotions took over.

"Doing lewd things with a gross spider over me?! What the hell is wrong with you, sicko!" Haruna took her chainsaw out as she transformed into her Magical Garment Girl outfit.

"You lecherous maggot, I won't show you any mercy!" Seraphim could barely contain her anger; she then called on several leaves and formed her katana.

"I won't let you cheat on me like this! You're mine and mine alone!" Moka glare at Soma and pulled the white haired youth closer to her, the pink haired vampire then sunk her fangs into the teen's neck. "Capu Chu!"

"Just great… not even a week in, and this year's already looking stressful." Soma sighed s his blood was drained.

Within the academy walls on the top floor, Mikogami and Arikado were discussing their plans for Soma, especially after seeing his new powers.

"I fear that Soma may have more challenges ahead…" Arikado sighed, he had hoped that the castle resolved the white haired youth's problems, but it wasn't that easy. "And with Keito's actions… he will surely be targeted by the PSC."

"Let it happen…" Mikogami chuckled, amused by Arikado's trademark seriousness and the situation they faced. "The PSC is corrupt anyway, let them serve as a test for Soma, if he passes, I'll be spared from all that paperwork."

* * *

Author's note: The start of the PSC arc begins! This arc will be quite short and may conclude within the next two chapters, Soma and Gabriel talk about what it means to be a Dark Lord and Soma is confronted with a horrific vision! The Soma that appears in the vision will be featured as a main character in Castlevania Cross of Sorrow! Keito joins the harem and she will be a major driving point for Soma to go against the PSC and Soma accepts himself for who he is, next chapter, Gabriel teaches Soma how to use his powers and after the PSC arc, the group will go to Villiers! I hope you guys enjoyed the crossover cameo with Devil May Cry: Scarlet Bullets!

Now to answer my reviewers

Haseo55

Thanks, and Gabriel is a very important character in this new chapter! I finished Mirror of Fate and I'm psyched as well!

Thanks for the vote of confidence, and MoF Alucard/Trevor may make an appearance.

I will apply your edit and credit you for it very soon, thank you for your time!

Indeed, quite the situation.

Yes, exactly.

Alhazad2003

Glad you liked it! This new chapter is much longer!

I know you can top it even!

Yes, this chapter is a big part of it.

Lord Destroyer

Indeed, this also makes Alucard question love and monsters.

Eucliwood's age old wisdom and terrifying powers really are a lifesaver!

Soma is that kind of character, to him; they are a very important reason to live.

I got that from Aria of Sorrow and it's just like that! I love Busou Renkin!

Akua's loneliness paired with her insanity really is a baffling thing.

Yes, a heart-warming moment turned into chaos!

Exactly! Soma's girl troubles have just begun!

Might wanna add some magic seals!

Pretty soon, maybe next chapter even!

Female counterparts of Dracula and Death, never get them jealous!

Akua might have kidnapped and tortured him!

Yes, around the middle of the second season and after the Villiers Arc. Kokoa's relationship with Soma will be a very, very stressful one.

Yes, exactly, MoF is in a totally different universe.

Exactly, but I think the reviewers mean that it puts an alternate spin on the loose ends.

Lonewolfsinger

Thanks for stopping by for the read! Alhazad's rewrite is quite good and I hope these stories continue to surprise and entertain.


	19. Dark Resolve and a Vampire

Rosario of Sorrow

Extra Chapter two: Dark Resolve and a Vampire

On a dark night over the skies of Japan, an ominous crimson moon bathed the Earth in a bloody light, there, Dracula Soma Cruz, dressed in a regal black coat with red and silver accents and a metallic shoulder pads that had a short cape split into two flaps and on his right hand, was the Dark Gauntlet, the white haired vampire stood on the balcony outside the Throne Room of his dark castle, holding his Void Sword under both his palms as a symbol of authority and overlooking the army of monsters and undead he had acquired after his ascension into the Dark Lord, the dark youth watched as they prepared for their attack on Fairy Tale's forces, with him was his most trusted subordinate, Akua Shuzen, who stared lovingly at her lord.

"Akua, do you ever picture yourself in the world we're fighting for?" Dracula spoke to the black haired vampire, the Dark Lord wore a cold yet determined look on his face. "My heart is nowhere else; I will create a world where monsters and humans can coexist, no matter what I have to sacrifice…" The white haired youth's expression darkened as he thought of everything he forced himself to give up for his goal.

"I understand. I'll fight for that world, too, even if it costs me my own life." Akua gazed at Dracula, the black haired vampire was completely devoted to the Dark Lord, but his cold and distant demeanour filled the eldest Shuzen daughter with sadness.

"Akua…" Dracula approached the black haired vampire until he was very close; he then looked into the eldest Shuzen daughter's eyes earning a blush from the love-struck girl. "Don't forget that you're my most valuable ally."

"Yes… Soma…" Akua blushed from the closeness she shared with Dracula, but what she saw in the Dark Lord's eyes almost broke her heart, the once kind eyes the white haired youth possessed were twisted with hatred and sorrow, emotions that tore apart his otherwise kind and gentle nature.

* * *

After leaving the balcony, Akua held her shoulders as tears started to form in her eyes, the black haired vampire was extremely saddened by what Soma had become.

"I thought I wanted this…" Akua held tears back, devastated by how cold Soma has become and the sheer despair she saw in the Dark Lord's eyes. "Why? Why do I feel so lonely? Even when I'm this close to him…" The black haired vampire was distraught, the kind young boy she fell in love with all those years ago was turning himself into a heartless monster. "Soma… please come back to me…"

* * *

Back at the Throne Room, Dracula Soma Cruz was alone with his thoughts. The Dark Lord reflected on all the events of his past and his reasons to fight.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Dracula knew that his plan involved sacrificing so many lives, something the Dark Lord knew his past self would never have approved of. "This is who I truly am… I am Dracula… the Dark Lord… so why am I hesitating?"

* * *

Dracula remembered his days at the Yokai Academy with his closest friends and the woman he loved, joyful memories of a time where the Dark Lord's heart was filled with warmth and light.

"_I love you, Soma!" Moka smiled lovingly at the white haired youth, happy that they were together again after years of separation. "I hope you remember our promise!"_

"_Soma, you're mine and mine alone, never forget that." The silver haired Moka glared at the white haired youth before smiling at him, the unsealed vampire was glad that the Reborn Dracula was by her side once more._

"_Let's stay together forever, my Destined One!" Kurumu smiled at Soma as well, still thinking about the day the white haired youth saved her life and showed her compassion despite her wrongdoings._

"_Soma, I know deep in my heart that I will always love you!" Yukari gave the white haired youth a kind smile, feeling the bond their souls had with one another._

"_Soma, I'm so happy that we're together again in this life." Eucliwood wrote on her notepad, though her face did not show it, the Necromancer was truly happy to be by the white haired youth's side._

"_Soma, you are my hero and my one true love." Mizore spoke, with a warm smile on her face, the snow woman was glad to be with the person that saved her life and understood her._

"_Soma, let's be partners forever! And go on all kinds of dates!" Haruna cheerfully declared to white haired youth, grateful for all the time they spent together._

"_Don't even think of seeing other girls, Maggot! I-I'm your wife, don't forget that!" Seraphim spoke with an angry tone and a blush on her face, the Vampire Ninja thought back to her accidental kiss with Soma._

"_Hey, Soma, do you see me as a girl yet? A girl who really, really loves you… hurry up and notice my feelings dammit!" Kokoa yelled at the white haired youth with a furious blush on her face, the orange haired vampire clenched her fists in frustration at how dense the Reborn Dracula was about her affections._

"_Everyone…" Soma smiled at all his beloved friends, truly happy that he was surrounded by such loving company, the white haired youth felt as if his heart would melt in his chest._

* * *

Back to present, Dracula was slouched on his throne, holding his forehead as the memories of his precious friends filled his head, memories of days long past a time in his life where he was truly happy.

"There's no turning back now…" Dracula's eyes were filled with sorrow, knowing that he could never return to those happy days with his beloved friends. "There's only one path left for me…"

Dracula knew the threat that Fairy Tale posed and how heartless their true leader was, the Dark Lord seethed with rage as the image of the evil organization's leader appeared in his mind, a sinister masked man with five eyes and a cruel smile that dripped blood.

"I will defeat the Masked King… I will eliminate all who desire meaningless bloodshed… for the sake of a peaceful world…" Dracula stood up wearing a determined yet sorrowful look on his face. The Dark knew how many sacrifices he had to make for his plan to succeed, and it conflicted with his kind and gentle nature. "What need is there to hesitate now? I'll destroy those that hinder my plan along with the enemy… a peaceful world where monsters and humans can co-exist… I'll create it no matter what!"

* * *

Author's notes: The second preview chapter is done, this one sheds light on the kind of Dracula Soma is during the previous preview chapter, Akua has her place by Dracula's side, but regrets how cold and conflicted Soma has become, and realized that she loved him for who he was, only this time, it's too late. Soma resolves to create a peaceful world and destroy Fairy Tale at all costs, but is becoming a heartless Dark Lord in the process, a role that conflicts with his kind and gentle nature and his clear love for his friends. I based Dracula Soma Cruz's personality off Zeheart Galette's during the final arc of Gundam AGE.

Now to answer my reviewers

Alhazad2003

Glad you liked that chapter so much! Expect more action during the PSC Arc!

Lord Destroyer

Yes, as a cameo from my other story, Devil May Cry: Scarlet Bullets, where he has similar if not worst girl problems!

Believe me, Seraphim gets much worse! And with her temper issues…

By the end of Dawn of Sorrow, Soma will be more accepting of his dark powers, only this time, he resolves to master them rather than be controlled by them.

Indeed, Kuyou is a big threat and one of the reasons behind Soma's new outlook, man, Omamori Himari was funny!

Haruna is up for one hell of a rude awakening in this arc!

Eucliwood disregards it, seeing as she's known Mathias and loved him and Seraphim will be vehemently against it.

Keito will be one of the major motivations for Soma to go against the PSC, but she will have some yandere moments.

Sonia may appear in one of the mirror segments.

As a small cameo rather than a major character role.

Yeah… their attempts at being different from the canon and fusing characters are kind of a stretch at times.

Don't worry; he'll get it back very soon!

Blackholelord

A King and his harem, only most of them are extremely possessive and angry.

Ultima-owner

Indeed, a spider versus the Dark Lord, not a winning situation for her.

Haseo55

No problem! And yes, I was thinking that as well, and you'll see Soma scare the other students!

And this time, the girls are scary enough to star in their own movies!

Sotn Dracula would make them submit!

Guest

Thanks! I'll consider it once I've seen more Beelzebub.


End file.
